Black Raven Demon
by Black Michaelis
Summary: The contract is now broken. Sebastian is now free from the bondage of slavery from his master and it is time to make a new contract. He met her by accident and his mouth watered as he found his new prey. But he has to persuade her, but his attempts seemed to fail. As each days passed, he learned more and more interesting things about his new delicious food. M for the language.
1. Black Bird

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Hello everyone! So this is my second Kuro fic. The setting of this story is in America, 21st century. Just to warn ya'll, there might be some errors, wrong spellings or grammar mistakes. I apologize in advance. So here it is! This is an OCxSebastian fic. It may not seem like it at first because my OC is so numb and... I don't know exactly. Just read on and find out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Black doesn't own Kuro-****shit****-suji**

* * *

**Black Bird**

With a furious huff and a furrowed brow, she strolled down the pavement with a pounding stress mark on her forehead. Her short ginger hair flew through the wind and her jade eyes sparked in rage.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Slapping me with her hair, WHAT THE HELL? Is slapping people with their hair is the new trend now? Dafuq is going on here?" she ranted to herself in the empty street. She raised her upper lip in irritation as she looked ahead.

She raised an eyebrow when she spotted a mound of something she couldn't see ahead of the pavement. She picked up a nearby stick and approached the shadowed thing on the ground. "It's a bird." She said in realization when she was at a good distance. She reached out with her long stick and started poking the unmoving black bird that was lying in the pool of its blood, checking if it's still alive. The bird was not moving still. She examined it by lifting its broad wing, making some disgusting faces "Oh shit, holy crap." She continued to examine it when all of a sudden, it jerked. She jumped out of her skin in shock and accidentally threw the stick at the bird as she fell on her butt.

She was heaving deeply, holding her chest tightly, looking at the bird with two large scared eyes. "Fucking scared me bird! Giving me a heart attack! What's your problem?" She stood up with a huff and brushed herself off. She raised her upper lip in irritation "That's why I hate animals. Playing dead and fucking scare the shit out of me." She was an absolute non animal lover. She never liked them and never will.

She looked back at the bird who was breathing heavily, blood coating its smooth black feathers. She felt pity building up inside her, but she shook her head and pushed the feeling away. "What am I thinking?" she ran a hand through her short messy hair. She has no time to take care of a wounded bird. It's just a waste of time.

She gave the bird one last glance and strolled away.

* * *

"WHAT'S **WRONG** WITH ME?" She gripped her hair and fought the urge to slam her head on the nearby wall for being so soft and stupid.

Apparently, when she decided to leave the bird alone to die and go to heaven with Buddha, her conscience started bugging her and her heart started to feel a slight of guilt and pity to the bird. So she took off her Elmo jacket, wrapped it around the bird with extra care since was injured and carried it home.

Now she doesn't know what to do. She had no slight idea about animals since she didn't really like them. "I don't even know if you're a girl or a boy. I don't see any penis anywhere so I assume that you're a woman.. Can I call you Girl Bird?" she talked to the bird lying on her blood stained jacket, with its chest rising and flying as it breathed on her dining table. She already made the bleeding stop and cleaned it, wrapping it with clean bandages across its chest.

She pulled out her Nokia 5110 out of her pajama pocket to check the time, 10:30 pm. She gave out a tired sigh and looked at the bird. She reached out her hand and caressed its feathery head and down to its strong black beak. She always found birds annoying. Since they were the very same annoying creatures who woke her up from her sweet slumber in the morning.

She carefully lifted the bird and carried it to her bed and laid it down carefully on a cushioned shoebox she prepared earlier. Then she walked off to pick up her jacket and threw it in the wash bin. She walked inside her bathroom to prepare herself to bed.

After twenty minutes, she came out wearing an over large Domo shirt and bunny patterned pajama. She carefully climbed on her large bed carefully, not wanting to shake the bird and open its wounds. She then laid herself down, pulling the maroon blanket with her.

"Good night Black-sweetie. Hope you don't die tonight and go to Jesus." She bid the bird goodnight and sent a flying kiss. Though she disliked animals, she didn't find any reason to be mean to them. She wasn't a fanatic animal lover but, there was this tingling feeling inside her that wanted to be with this bird. She reached out to turn off the lamp on her bedside table and pulled it back. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander off.

* * *

**B.N: **So that's the end of the chapter. Yes, she has the legendary Nokia 5110, the device from the dawn of time. I hope you guys like this~! And please review so I know what you guys think!


	2. A Hot Housemate?

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-****shit-****suji**

* * *

**A Hot Housemate?**

"Aaahh.." she breathed out blissfully, a smile lingering on her lips as she snuggled closer to the source of warmth. She pressed her face closer to the hard material with a soft surface and breathed in its exotic smell that lingered around her.

Something heavy was draped around her waist but she was too sleepy to care. Her pillow felt slightly different. She no longer felt the feathery softness but instead, she felt a hard muscly material that was definitely not her pillow.

But she was too lazy to care.

The thing that was draped around her waist pulled her closer. Then something soft and moist was pressed against her forehead.

Now that woke her up.

She snapped her eyes open, only to be greeted by a porcelain white broad bandaged chest. She looked up and saw a handsome smirking face and crimson eyes staring back at her own emerald ones. A strong muscled arm draped around her waist tightly and the other under her head, a hand resting on her auburn hair. To make the explanation short, a _naked_ handsome looking man, cuddled her lovingly on her bed.

"WHHHOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" She shot out of bed, landing on her butt painfully. "Owwiiieee~~" she whimpered as she rubbed her abused bottom. She shot a glare at the smirking man on her bed and clenched her fist. She stood up "Who in Buddha's name ARE YOU?" she burst out, pointing an accusing finger at the man, multiple vein marks throbbed on her forehead.

The man just chuckled, looking at her with those alluring crimson eyes. Most woman would have blushed tomato red or melted on the spot. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Please do forgive my bad manners from earlier." He waited for a response.

Then all of a sudden, her eyes widened and pushed the man out of the bed. Sebastian was caught off guard as he landed on his back, hissing slightly when the sudden impact sent a pain to his injured chest.

"YOU SQUISHED IT!" she shouted as she held up the flat carton box that was lying on her bed. Sebastian slowly pushed himself up and raised an eyebrow. He stared at the carton box she was holding and realized that it was the bed she made for him last night.

He put his hand above his heart and bowed "I do deeply appo – "

"YOU SQUISHED IT!"

"That is why I'm – "

"YOU SQUISHED IT!"

"I'm - "

"YOU SQUISHED IT!"

"Are you going to let me finish – "

"YOU SQUISHED IT!"

Sebastian sighed in defeat. She must have really cared for that box for some reason. He looked back at the ginger haired girl who was glaring at him as steam rose from her head. Her eyes dropped from his eye and down to his bandaged chest.

He sat on the bed and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Tell me, what's your name?" he asked, smirking his devilish smile. He was quite surprised that she wasn't blushing. It was the first time a woman didn't show any sign that she was attracted to him, and the fact that he wasn't wearing anything made him wonder more. He found her quite amusing, seeing that she's not easy to charm.

"Rachel Madison" she said, revealing her name. She couldn't believe that this man before her was Black, her raven. She's going to ask him later about it.

"What a beautiful name; it suits a lady such as yourself"

She raised an eyebrow at him "Who are yah callin' a lady?" She raised her upper lip in irritation. Sebastian chuckled at her expression. She then looked down on him "Where's your clothes?"

"I believe I lost them on the way."

"Right…" she gave him a skeptical look as she stood up from the bed. She walked over to her large sliding door closet and muffled through the messy pile of clothes. She glanced at him and back to the clothes, continuing her search for whatever she wanted to find.

Sebastian took the opportunity to look around. Everything looked neat, well maybe except for her closet but there was no mess around… well, maybe except for the revealing corset that only covers the chest hanging around the handle of the door. Well that's interesting. Maybe she isn't neat after all.

"Finally!" She said as she raised a bundle of clothes on her hands and threw it on Sebastian, who had a puzzled look as he examined the clothes that were thrown at him. "Try them on. I think those will fit you." She walked out, closing the door behind her, giving Sebastian some privacy.

* * *

Rachel put down six cups of back strong coffee on the table. She raised one and started gulping it down. "Aahhh…" She set it down and heard the bedroom door open and close. Sebastian entered the kitchen wearing a black tank top and grey jogging pants which suited him quite nicely. The clothes he's wearing was more comfortable than his butler suit he always wear before.

"What kind of breakfast do you want?" she asked, getting her second coffee, bringing it to her lips and started gulping it down loudly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the way she drinks as he sat down on a chair across her. He pulled up a fake smile "Oh I'm fine. I'm not accustomed of eating breakfast." The girl just nodded and started drinking her third mug.

Sebastian watched as she drank with her eyes closed and her nostrils stretched open. It was amusing watching a young woman eating in such an odd manner. He wondered why she's not asking how a man just appeared beside her in the bed.

"Where do you live?" she asked, starting on her fourth mug.

"Far away." He answered. He was not bothered to explain to this woman where he really came from.

Rachel stopped and set her mug down, looking at him with an 'are you retarded' look. She raised her upper lip again in irritation "Where the hell's that? What is this? Some kind of a stupid fairytale?" she said as she gulped down another mug of coffee. Sebastian just raised an eyebrow. She had no idea that she just said where he came from.

Then, she began to stare at him, studying his features. Sebastian shifted slightly on his seat as he felt a bit uncomfortable under the girl's odd stare.

Before Sebastian could ask why, she stood up and ran to the door. She quickly replaced her Totoro sleepers into orange Converse high tops, tucking the laces inside, not bothering to tie them.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he too, stood up and walked up to her.

"Gonna buy you some clothes."

"But you're still on your night clo – "

"Lock the door!" with that, she tucked her head inside her blackish purple helmet and rode on her blackish silver motorcycle and sped off like a drunk driver.

Sebastian stood there blankly, unable to understand what was happening. Has he been out of the human world for so long? What happened to the respectful, noble and elegant people he used to see? Where have they gone? Was there a fast spreading epidemic that affected the human mind? Hundreds of questions ran through his mind, asking what happened to the humans he was used to before. When all of a sudden, a sickening pain shot through his chest where he was injured. His legs gave out and he covered his mouth as he coughed harshly, dark metallic liquid seeping through his fingers.

After an unexpected attack, he leaned unto the door frame, breathing heavily.

He was terribly hungry for a human soul. Every part of his body, begging him to eat, to devour.

His strength is slowly seeping out of his body.

The cut on his chest throbbed painfully like a sharp knife carving inside him slowly, making him feel every inch of pain.

He closed his eyes, letting his body rest for a while.

* * *

**B.N: **I'm gonna stop here for a while.. I'm getting *snores* ahem! Yep, it's 11:10 pm here in Australia. I'm typing this with my eyes close. If you guys have question, tell me and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Oh how I wish I could show you guys chapter three but I'm just so tired. Maybe tomorrow. Thank you for all who reviewed! I love you guys SOOO much! I hope you guys enjoyed!

I'm sorry if you spotted some mistakes, I'm gonna edit them later. Some of your questions might be answered next chapter.


	3. Mr Sparkling Vampire

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Thank you for all who reviewed, alerted and fav-ed~! You guys made my day, really! Oh yeah, I'm going to draw Rachel soon and I'll tell you guys when it's going to come out. If you guys have Deviantart account, add me please! The link is in my profile! I post my drawing up in Deviantart account and you guys can check it if you want!

Without further more ado, here's chapter three!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-shit-suji**

* * *

**Mr. Sparkling Vampire**

"I'm ho – _**WHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA!**_" Rachel gasped as her eyes widened in shock and dropped the shopping bags in her grasped on the floor in awe. She was dumbstruck as she let her jaw dropped.

Walls: _sparkle_

Floor: _sparkle_

Couch: _sparkle_

Carpet: _sparkle_

Shelves: _sparkle_

Tables: _sparkle_

Everywhere she looks, everything was sparkling, almost blinding. Even her bra hanging around her bedroom knob was gone. She just stood there; mouth hung open staring at her house.

"Oh you're finally home." Sebastian came out of the kitchen, wearing a white apron while mixing something she doesn't know in a stainless bowl.

"Did I… come in a wrong house? Because if I do remember, my house doesn't sparkle."

Sebastian smiled "Oh no you didn't, don't worry. I've just decided to do some cleaning while you were away." He said as he went back to the kitchen, continuing his cooking.

Rachel slapped herself out of daze and picked up the shopping bags out of the floor and set it on the table. "Hey Seb! Come and take a look at these!"

Sebastian came out of the kitchen, dusting his hands off. Then he saw at least five huge shopping bags on the table. He pulled something out and it was a slim black jeans. He pulled another one and saw a black shirt with a printed necktie. The clothes were quite odd since he never saw anything like it before. But since he realized he's in a different timeline when he saw a calendar under Rachel's bed, that was when he figured out why everything so different is and even how people think and talk.

He looked at Rachel and flashed Rachel his fifty carat smile "I think this will do. Thank you very much." He said so sweetly, tilting his head to the side causing his surroundings to sparkle.

Rachel's eye twitched as she felt the urge of covering her eyes from the extreme brightness. Rachel lifted her upper lip in irritation "Why the hell are you sparkling? Are you a some kind of a vampire or something? Do you think my eyes got protection against that sparkling of yours? For Buddha's sake, STOP SPARKLING!" she yelled as she turned around, eyebrow twitching in irritation.

Then a Nokia tune rang.

She dug inside her pocket, bring the old thick device against her ear. "Hallo, hallo?" her eyes widened in shock "I-I forgot… Waaahhh! Forgive me, please! It totally slipped out of my mind!... I promise I won't do it again! Spare me!.. H-hallo? Hallo?" she looked at her phone and sighed as she chucked it somewhere in the living room causing a loud crash.

Sebastian walked up to her "What's wrong?" he asked.

Rachel rubbed the side of her face in frustration "I forgot to go to work! And my boss is really pissed! As pissed as a cow on PMS!" she whined as she ruffled her already messed up hair. She whipped around and angrily hit Sebastian in the chest.

Sebastian immediately brought a hand to his chest as he hissed in pain. In all places, why in the chest? Why does she have to hit him in the chest?

Rachel's eyes widened as she brought a hand to cover her mouth. She immediately came up to him and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! I forgot! Oh I'm so sorry Sebastian!" she pleaded, almost crying. Sebastian smirked. So if he gets hurt or he's in a some kind of pain, this would be her reaction. She does cares for him in some ways. Sebastian hugged her back and placed his lips near her ears "If you wanted a hug so badly, you should have just asked." He whispered seductively against her ear. Rachel rolled her eyes.

She slowly pulled away "I was just apologizing to you Mr. Sparkling Vampire. Don't think of it as anything more to that." Sebastian smirked. This girl is really hard to crack. A thought came to his mind.

"Rachel.." he spoke her name with such gentleness and sweetness that girls will immediately obey whatever he says, well except for Rachel.

She cocked an eyebrow "What?"

"I want to play a game."

"What are you now? The ugly lipstick puppet from Saw?" Sebastian had a confused look, Rachel just shook her head "Go on."

"My charm doesn't affect you."

"Yeah, because I prefer woman."

Sebastian blinked, taken aback but pushed that statement away as he started caressing her cheek with the back of his hand "Say, If I make you blush, beg for me… want me, will you be mine?"

There was a sudden pause and everything was silent as Rachel looked back at him with a stoic expression. After a few seconds…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good luck with that!" she laughed as she walked away, imitating Sebastian as she cracked herself laughing.

Sebastian just smirked. _'I don't need luck, what I need is your delicious soul.'_ He thought darkly, licking his lips hungrily. _'You'll be mine and mine alone. You cannot escape.'_

* * *

Rachel's eyeballs almost went out of their sockets as she saw the mouth-watering sight. Before her were varieties of food she doesn't even know and only see in the television.  
She fought the drool that was threatening to come out of her mouth. "Y-you cooked this?" she asked as she looked up at the grinning Sebastian.

"Of course, just for you." he sat down across her and watched her eat to her heart's content, shoving everything in her mouth. He chuckled lightly while seeing her expression as she eat. Eyes closed and nostrils wide open. He never saw anyone in his entire life eating with an expression on Rachel's face. He'll do anything for her to make a contract with him. He fought the urge to just devour her right there. But he will wait, he will wait.

Rachel sensed Sebastian's gaze and she looked up and saw his hungry crimson eyes staring right back her, as if he could see right into her very soul.  
Rachel took a spoonful of food from her plate, leaned toward Sebastian and shoved the food in his mouth.

Sebastian blinked as he took out the spoon that was sticking out of his mouth. He gulped down the food that was rudely shoved inside his mouth. "Why did you do that?"

"You look hungry." she answered as she grabbed the spoon back from Sebastian's grasp and continued eating. She looked at him "Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

"I want too"

"THEN EAT!"

"But I prefer something else.."

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you."

Rachel snorted "Choosy". She continued her eating. _'This guy's weird'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Rachel and Sebastian were sitting on a white comfy couch as they watched Spongebob Squarepants on the television.

Sebastian was fascinated at first but he grew bored as time passed by. He looked at the girl beside him, sitting closely to him. His eyes glowed bright red as he stared at her, leaning his head closely.

Then he licked her neck and up her temples.

Rachel turned her head to him, wearing her poker face. "Sebastian... you don't go licking other people's faces.. IT'S DISGUSTING!"

Sebastian just smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder "I'm sorry.. You're just so... irresistible."

"Keep your tongue to yourself if you don't want it to be cut off, get it!" She sighed tiredly and leaned onto her couch and looked at Sebastian who was still resting his head on her shoulder. "How old are you?"

Sebastian perked up and straightened himself "Twenty five" he lied. He doesn't want to reveal anything about him yet.

"Oh.. so you're five years older than me, eh?" She looked away and continued watching.

Sebastian looked around the house. He has been cleaning earlier and hasn't spotted anything that will give him any idea who she is. He didn't see any portraits or any documents that will help him know her.  
"Say, Rachel.." the girl looked at him "Where's your family? Are they living with you?"

Rachel shook her head "No. I'm the only child and my parents are both dead." she said, void of any emotion.

"I'm sorry to hear such a tragic."

She shrugged "Eh, it's alright. I like living by myself." she looked at him "How about you? Do you have a family?"

Sebastian shook his head "I don't." Rachel just nodded, though her eyes stared at Sebastian, as if he was not telling her something she should know.

Rachel stood up from the couch and yawned, stretching her arms up. "I'm going to sleep." She walked out of the living room and went to her bedroom. Sebastian sighed as he too, stood up and went to the bedroom.

* * *

When he entered the dark bedroom, he saw Rachel lying down on her stomach, fluttering her eyes close. He went around, sitting on the other side of the bed. "May I sleep with you?" he asked and received a tired murmur in reply, approving him to sleep next to her. Sebastian lied down and pulled the covers with him. "Good night." He bid to her and received another murmur in reply. He just chuckled as he carefully placed his arms around her and snuggled close to her.

The sleeping Rachel moved her head and faced Sebastian. He lifted his hand that was around her and tucked away the stray hairs that was covering her face. She might not act like a lady, dress up like a lady or even think like a lady but, as Sebastian studied her face he realized that she isn't just pretty but beautiful. The reason why he didn't notice this is because the short strands of her hair that always cover up her face. Sebastian then ran his hands gently down her back, his eyes following as his hand travels down her body. Rachel is petite. Her overlarge shirts always cover up her hourglass figure that most men will find attractive. She isn't bad at all. She's a beautiful being but she just doesn't show it.

Sebastian moved his face closer, wanting to taste her delicate taste once again when all of a sudden...

"I like woman because there's just so many things that… you can do to themmm.." Rachel suddenly spoke in her sleep and Sebastian just looked at her strangely. He has to remind himself to correct this girl's preference when it comes to choosing a mate.

* * *

**B.N: **Nothing much is revealed yet, eh? Don't worry guys! Next chapter is… not gonna tell you yet! Stay tuned guys and thank you for reading this crap of mine, hope you guys like it! If there's any mistakes, I'm just going to edit them later on. Next chapter might take just a little bit while because of school. But don't worry! I only have a week at school and then it's HOLIDAY! Please review 'cause it really encourages me to write and update sooner. Thank you guys sooo much!


	4. Losing Self Control

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Hello my dear mortals! I know I've been out for a while. I'M SORRY! You see, it was my birthday last I don't know and I was alone so I felt quite depressed. So I stuffed myself with chocolates and ice cream for the whole morning. For all I know, I'm alone at home. I went to the toilet, turned on the light and there and behold, that shit eating bird, Big Bird. In my toilet. Dancing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' wiggle wiggle. You know what I did? I pissed on myself, ran out of my house and screamed my head off. I mean, who the hell, in the right mind, won't freak out to see that freaking big ass Big Bird in your toilet, wiggling his ass on your face. OF COURSE YOU'LL PEE ON YOURSELF AND RUN THE FUCK OUT! So Big Bird ran after me and I kept screaming that I didn't see this little kid in front of me so… basically I kinda fell on him… IT WAS THAT BIRD'S FAULT who was my freaking friend who scared the crap out of me. So yeah, that's what happened to my happy burfday (that's how Sebastian say it in the Jap dub where he sings Happy Birthday. HE SOUNDS LIKE A RETARD! XD please don't kill me)

This chapter will be a bit confusing, just to remind you and some things are revealed about Rachel. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes since I suck at grammar and I might go edit them later~

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-SHIT-suji**

* * *

**Losing Self Control**

Sebastian didn't know how it happened but, Rachel was lying on top of his stomach horizontally with her head hanging on the side of the bed, sleeping soundly.

Rachel shifted, looking for a more comfortable position. She pushed herself up, lifted his leg that was near the edge of the bed and snuck her head under his leg. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking at the strange situation they were in.

Rachel sighed when she finally felt comfortable, not knowing that that she was resting her hand above his private part, giving it a slight squeeze.

Sebastian flinched slightly. No one in his entire long life dared to touch him like that.

He just gave out a tired sigh as he covered his face with his hand, gazing at the ceiling with his glowing crimson eyes.  
How long is he going to stay hidden? It's been a hundred years since he ate his last meal. He needs to gain back his strength and continue the fight he has abandoned.

How did he end up like this?

He sat up, carefully untangled himself from Rachel and went to the kitchen to prepare for the morning.

He turned on the light and opened one of the cupboards to see what he can cook for today.

"..." Sebastian was speechless. He found the cupboard full of noodles. He quickly closed it and moved on to the next one.

Another cupboard full of noodles.

He checked everywhere but all he could find is noodles, water bottle, noodles, stacks of coffee and more noodles.

Sebastian gave out a tired sigh as he finally gave up looking for something healthier to cook. He can just snap his fingers for the food to appear but it takes a lot of energy. Sebastian cupped his chin in thought.

"... what to do?"

* * *

Rachel's phone alarm rang loudly. Rachel groaned as she tried to grab the annoying device that caused a lot of noise and threw at the wall. The phone stopped ringing and Rachel lied back down to her comfortable warm bed.

Then the phone rang louder than before.

Rachel's body shook in irritation as she pushed herself up "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she burst out angrily as she dragged herself out of the bed, grabbed the ringing phone, opened her window and threw it outside.

There was a loud screeching of tires and a loud crash followed as she closed the window.

She stomped out of her bedroom and went to the kitchen.  
There, she saw Sebastian cooking noodles in her medium size boiler. He wore the grey tank top and black jogging pants that she bought for him yesterday. He said that he found this clothing very comfortable.

"Good morning." He greeted as he turned around and smiled at the grumbling, half asleep girl.

"... morning." she mumbled but loud enough for him to hear. She sat down on the chair and face planted her face on the dining table. Sebastian turned off the stove and set down a white bowl on the table. Rachel perked up as the smell of the food reached her nose. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at what was inside of the bowl.

"Ramen?" she asked, unsure as she studied the food in front of her.

Sebastian bowed slightly "Yes, it is." he answered and smiled at Rachel. He just added some ingredients to make the ramen but it took a lot of his energy. He felt a little dizzy but so far, he's fine.

Without a second thought, Rachel took the bowl of ramen, brought it up to her lips and gulped it down.  
Sebastian had the urge to correct her but since she's not his master, yet, he would have to restrain himself. And besides, he doesn't really have the energy to argue with her.

Rachel put it down and burped loudly. Sebastian just sighed. "Thank you." she said as she stood up. She walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple from the basket and took a knife from the drawer.

"Please let me do the honour to do that for you, Rachel." Sebastian said as he went up to her.

Rachel snorted. "It's okay. I can do this by myself." she said not looking at him as she started to peel the skin off.  
Rachel flinched slightly as she accidentally cut herself. It isn't that big but there's a lot of blood coming out.  
She was about to suck on it but Sebastian grabbed her wrist and put the cut finger inside his mouth.

Sebastian had his eyes closed as he swirled his tongue around, tasting her blood coated skin. He was sucking on it, wanting to taste more blood.

Rachel blinked, shifting her eyes awkwardly "Uhmm.. Sebastian, you can stop now, you know."

Sebastian opened his eyes, revealing his glowing crimson eyes, staring back at her green ones hungrily.

She didn't know how it happened but all of a sudden, her back is against the wall. Sebastian trapped her between the wall and his built solid body as he sucked and nipped at her neck fiercely. Rachel tried to push him away but she didn't have the enough strength concidering his size to her small frame.

"Sebastian! Stop!" she yelled at him as she continued to struggle.

Sebastian just continued, ignoring her as he kissed her harshly on the lips. She closed her eyes tightly as she gathered all her strength and pushed Sebastian away and slapped him across the face.

Sebastian's eyes widened. What was he doing? He was slightly happy and mad about Rachel slapping him. It helped him to snap out of it but it did hurt, leaving a red painful mark on his cheek.

He faced Rachel who was breathing heavily, her hair covering her face.

"I—" he was about to apologize when Rachel held out a hand, silencing him.

She looked up, breathed out the air she's been holding and cupped his face, caressing the red print on his cheek with her thumb gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." she said in a mellow voice as she studied Sebastian's cheek. "I'm really sorry."

Sebastian just stood there, letting her caressed his face. He was expecting her to get mad at him, yell and will not talk to him or even kick him out. But apologize? Why would she apologize for stopping him from devouring her?  
Sebastian just held her wrist and looked at her straight in the eye "I should be the one who's sorry."

"Of course!" she yelled as she pulled back, resting her hands on her hips "You stole my first kiss you Mr First Kiss Stealer!" she yelled and pouted "Meanie."

Sebastian chuckled and hugged her and she hugged him back. Rachel loves hugging someone, even if it's a stranger. She likes it when Sebastian is hugging her, she felt safe in his arms for reasons she can't explain. Then, they pulled away.

"I have to get ready to go to work now." she said as she ran back to the bedroom.

Sebastian smirked as he licked his lips. She really is different from any other humans he met. The taste of her blood almost drove him crazy, making him crave for more. If Rachel hadn't stopped him, she would no longer exist. But he will wait. He wanted to add a little more spice in his food. But he wouldn't wait long like the last time. He'll make sure not to waste too much time playing with his food.

"Your soul will be mine pretty soon my dear Rachel. Pretty soon.."

* * *

"Hallo, this is Bank of America. How may I be a service to you?" Rachel spoke through the little microphone in her headset.

Rachel couldn't take her mind off of what happened that morning. Why did Sebastian do that? She kept asking herself and she was lost in thought, forgetting that the caller was waiting for her on the other end.

"Hello? Are you still there?" the caller asked, growing quite irritated.

Rachel pouted "Hey, I have a question." she said as she finally spoke.

"Huh?" the caller asked, confused. "Wha-what is it?"

"Is it okay for people to kiss someone they barely knew?"

The caller is really confused. He's the one who should be asking help and not the other way around! But he just decided to answer the question. "Well, in my opinion.. No. Unless the person they kissed liked it."

Rachel thought for a moment "Then, what if the person they kissed is... I dunno.. numb?"

"Well, it really depends on the person. If it's against your will, it's called harassment or rape. When you like it, that's because you're growing feelings for that person. And if you're... as you say numb or don't feel nothing at all well.. I'm not really quite sure."

Rachel nodded "Okay, thanks for the help. Bye!"

"Wait! You still haven't—" Rachel cut off the call and took off her headset. She laid her back on her computer chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking really hard. "Fucking hell. I forgot to drink my coffees." she groaned as she stood up, deciding to go to the coffee shop.

As she walked along, tucking her hands inside her red polka dots pyjama pockets, she saw a girl with bouncy curled, bleached red hair. She wore a simple blue dress that ends up before her knees and a black blazer. Her high heels clicked against the tiled floor as she swayed her hips from side to side as she walked along.

When her brown eyes connected with Rachel's emerald ones, she had a scornful look on her face as she stopped and rested her hand on her hips "You've forgotten to change from your pyjamas again, Madison."

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Why do you care? It's none of your fucking business, bitch."

The young woman gasped "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"What'cha gonna do? Slap me with your hair again?"

The woman growled as she fisted her hands angrily "You have no right to call me such names! I am Mildred Colle! Remember that!" she yelled as Rachel ignored her and walked passed her.

Mildred gritted her teeth in irritation "You don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" she said as she stomped her foot "I bet your stupid fat mother didn't teach you any manners at all!"

Rachel stopped in her tracks.

Mildred squeaked as her back pressed against the wall with Rachel holding both of her wrist. "Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to push her off.

Rachel just smirked. She moved her lips near her ears and whispered seductively "You can insult me all you can but," she tightened her hold on her wrist "If you dare to insult any of my family, you'll pay dearly." she let go and smirked before she walked away, tucking her hands in her pyjama pockets again.

Mildred held her wrist gently, trying to sooth the pain. She looked at the walking away figure of Rachel and clenched her teeth together, her eyebrows furrowed in an angry expression.

"You deserve every painful thing that happened to you, _Antoinette_."

* * *

Rachel pushed the door of the office cafe and walked over to the counter.

The cafe is quiet for the fact that there are a lot of people. The cafe is surrounded by the colour brown. There are portraits of coffee or anything that is related to coffee.

Rachel leaned at the counter, looking for someone. "Antonio? Antonio?" she called.

A dark haired man, maybe in his late thirties, came out from the back of the coffee shop holding a tray with six coffees. He has a tan skin and a tall towering built figure. His dark brown round eyes is filled with warmness and gentleness as it met Rachel's emerald orbs. "Oh hello Milady, it's nice to see you today." he greeted her with a warm smile. Though he's in his thirties, women still notice him because of his young handsome and manly features that every woman would want to have his babies (B.N: rofl!). But he paid them no mind since he isn't really interested having a relationship with anyone.

Rachel smiled back "How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call me that anymore?" she laughed as she accepted the tray that was given to her.

"You didn't go yesterday, did something happen?" The man, known as Antonio, asked as he wiped the already sparkling clean counter.

Rachel gulped down the coffee "Well," she started as she set the cup down "I found this guy on the street last, last night, wounded. So I took him home." she was not bothered to say that the man she found was actually a bird who turned into a human.

Antonio raised an eyebrow "Bakit?(Why?)" he asked in his language that he taught to Rachel years ago.

Rachel shrugged "I dunno. I just.. want a friend."

Antonio had a worried look "Alam mo naman ang mangyayari kapag ito ay nalaman niya, di ba? (You do know what will happen if he finds out, right?)"

Rachel looked away "I know but... I just felt... lonely. I missed the feeling of someone talking and taking care of me.. Even if it will only last for few days I don't really care anymore..." she traced the lid of her cup as she looked at it with a saddened look.

"You do know that I'm still here, right? You can always talk to me Milady. I will take care of you if you'll just let me." Antonio said as he looked at Rachel with his gentle brown eyes.

Rachel smiled sadly "Antonio, you're no longer my butler so there's no need. You can do whatever you want. You don't have to trouble yourself for my sake. I'll be alright."

Antonio smiled "Though you've changed your name and your appearance, your personality and even your way of… talking… your kind loving heart never changed." Antonio worked as the head butler of Rachel's family years ago. The great big change of Rachel really shocked him that he almost did not recognize her. Her long wavy honey blonde hair that no matter what happens, it always looks perfect. But she bleached it brown, cut it short down to her chin, and layered it down making it look like a squirrel that got killed in a hurricane. Her emerald eyes stayed the same, though it's sometimes blocked by her unkempt hair. Her composure and gracefulness that he taught her years ago were thrown in the trash. Her straight back is now slouching, her shoulders are down and she acts really reckless, especially when she rides her motorcycle. She always wear very elegant and expensive looking dresses before but now, he sees her wearing a very oversized shirt, pyjamas and those bright orange converse shoes. Anotnio almost had a heart attack when he found out that this was his sweet, gentle, soft spoken, sensible, slow to anger, gifted and matured young master. All those years of training… went down the drain.

Rachel smiled sheepishly "But I like this new look of mine, I like it a whole lot better than my old one. I feel more comfortable."

Despite Rachel's smile, Antonio can see the pain that Rachel was enduring all these years. She's been through so much anguish yet; she stayed strong and pushes herself up every time she falls. She was betrayed, hurt, pushed away, unloved, left alone and was back stabbed by the person she trusted and loved.  
He hated seeing her like this. He took care of her since she was small and knows everything about her.

Every person she loved left her all alone.

But whatever happens, he will not leave her alone and will do anything to keep her safe and from another broken heart.

* * *

Sebastian lie himself on the couch. He just finished devouring someone's soul but it's still not enough to satisfy his aching hunger. He needed to make a contract with Rachel as soon as possible.

He was so hungry and desperate that he ran away from his master, causing a battle between them.  
After all these centuries, his master got stronger and had the possession of the sword that he used to kill Claude Faustus. But since he hasn't eaten any soul for the past centuries, this made him weak causing a huge cut on his chest that he failed to dodge from his master's attack. But gladly, he escaped.

Since he broke his master's order, he's no longer bound to him and the contract on his hand, gone.

He raised an eyebrow as he sensed two presences outside the house. He silently stood up and leaned his body against the wall as he looked out at the window.

There he saw, two bald men with dark sunglasses wearing a black suit, spying the house. One of the men pressed something in his ear and spoke in a muted tone then, both of them left. Sebastian wondered why they were spying on the house. He's been seeing these men for the past few days since he got here. He pulled the blinds down and watched the sleek black car drove away.

He has to keep an eye on things around here.

* * *

**B.N: **Confusing eh? Don't worry! Your questions will be answered in the next chapters! I would just like to thank all those people who fav-ed, alerted and reviewed this story! You guys really made my day! Your each and every review is my treasures. Even those who just read this, I still want to thank you for wasting your time reading this story of mine.

I received a lot of reviews asking "Is Rachel lesbian?" Well, wouldn't you like to find out? Ahahahaha! There is still more to uncover so stay tuned!

Please review so I could have the motivation and inspiration to write and finish this story~! Love you all~!


	5. Black Car

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N:** Herrow herrow! Sorry for not updating quickly~! You see, I have so many ideas but I don't know how to put them together. I'm sorry for advance if the characters in this story are OOC.. Please do tell me if they are and I'll try to fix it~!

Plus, I have school and we went on a vacation, I got sick and a Japanese student came to study English while she stays with us. So it's quite hectic. Sorry for waiting really~

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuro-SHIT-suji~!**

* * *

_**STARE**_

The morning started as usual, except for the fact that Rachel, who was sitting across him, had been staring at him since she woke up.  
The look that she was giving him was quite hard to decipher. There were mixed emotions swirling in her emerald orbs that made him quite confused as to what she's feeling. He tried to looked through her eyes, but there seemed to be something like a hard metal barrier that is blocking his sight, hindering him from seeing her thoughts.  
She was just staring, with those mystifying jade eyes while she ate and drank, not tearing her gaze which made it quite uncomfortable.  
She studied him, memorizing each detail of his features but her eyes are mostly focused on his bloody crimson orbs.

He searched his mind, pondering for a reason why she's acting so oddly. It couldn't have been his lost of control yesterday, he knew that she'd already forgiven him.

Or maybe... last night..

_*Flashback*_

The door banged open revealing a very hyperactive Rachel who has smudges of chocolates on her face and a foil stuck on her dead squirrel looking hair.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" she chanted out loud, waving her hands up in frenzy.

Sebastian blinked multiple times in confusion as he watched the girl's odd hyperactive actions that made him think that she hit her head somewhere and caused brain damage.

She did some cart wheels, splits and many odd things that caused Sebastian to sweat drop.

Just what is going on?

Rachel grabbed a small bouncy stress ball from the counter and threw it at Sebastian, hitting him in the forehead.  
"Rachel! I choose you!" she crouched down and rolled on the floor then sprang up "Rachel! Glomp attack!" she launched herself at the very puzzled Sebastian, causing both of them to fall on the floor with a thud.

Rachel was laughing as she messed up his hair, ruffling them into a messy mess. Sebastian stared up, studying her laughing face. It was the first time he saw Rachel to actually smile and even laugh. He would always find her in a bored or a stoic expression.

Seconds passed and Rachel seemed to calmed down as she ran her fingers to smoothen Sebastian's black sleek hair.

She smiled dreamingly "I like your hair... It's so soft." she said as if she's daydreaming. Rachel shifted her eyes down to look at Sebastian's crimson orbs as the hand brushing his hair slowly trailed down his face, caressing and tracing it gently. She started leaning down, their faces slowly inching closer when..

"Poke~!" she said as she poked the unsuspecting Sebastian's cheek who was waiting for their lips to crash. He was quite disappointed.

Rachel rolled off and ran around the house laughing her heart's content.

[One hour later]

Rachel was sprawled on the floor as she sang 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in a very out of tune voice that Sebastian thought that the glass will crack and shatter into little pieces.

After a few minutes, Rachel stopped in exhaustion and Sebastian sighed in relief. If he was human, his ears would have bled.  
She has the worst singing voice that Sebastian heard in his entire life.

Rachel pushed herself up and crawled towards her flat screen tv sluggishly.  
She pressed the on button for the Xbox 360 Kinect and sprang up, grabbing the tv remote from the coffee table and switched on the tv.

She turned to Sebastian, who was watching her with a stoic expression as he stood there beside the sofa stiffly.

"Hey Basty!" she called, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "Let's play Dance Central!" she asked as she smiled widely.

He flashed her a fake smile "I'm sorry but you see, I'm already tired." he lied. "Maybe I'll just sit here and watch you play."

Rachel raised her upper lip, making her famous expression as she shrugged and turned her attention back to the screen.

Rachel chose the song 'Poker Face' and she waited excitedly for the intro to finish.

The song started and Rachel started dancing to the beat. As high as she is, she still did pretty good.

She got a perfect move and she grinned widely "HA! That's how I roll BITCHES!" she continued to dance as Sebastian watched her intently.

The dance he knew back then drastically changed as he watched the unfamiliar moves on the screen and Rachel's. It was wild and inappropriate, especially the moves that Rachel did in the freestyle.

She was swinging her hips, pumping her fist in the air as she sang with music, horribly.

_*End of Flashback*_

It was already morning when she finally fell asleep. And it was sure a night full of craziness that Sebastian wished he hadn't seen. Well, at least he got some insights about Rachel. He'll make sure not to let her eat too much sweets next time.

A sigh was breathed out of Rachel through her nose as she stood up. "Wait here." she instructed him as she quickly strode towards the bedroom.

When she came back, Sebastian's eyes widened slightly in confusion. Rachel brought an arm around his neck and the other one outstretched, holding a device called camera.

"Smile~!" before Sebastian could smile, the camera flashed before he could change his confused face.

Still hugging Sebastian, she turned the camera around to see the result. She was smiling but Sebastian was frowning, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I was not ready." Sebastian complained as he turned his head slightly, his face pressed against Rachel's messy but soft locks.

"LOL too bad." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Seriously, so many things have changed over the centuries that it felt like he entered a different dimension. He couldn't understand Rachel sometimes... well, most of the time.

"I gotta leave now Basty." she straightened up, untangling herself from Sebastian as she went near the door to change into her bright orange converse shoes. Sebastian followed and stopped near the shoe cabinet (which consist of his shoes since Rachel kept buying things for him) and leaned his shoulder against the wall as he watched Rachel tucked her shoelaces inside her shoe instead of tying them.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" he asked. Rachel paused for a second before continuing what she was doing.

"It's alright. Besides, you don't have a drivers license." she told him as she straightened up. She then pursed her lips, thinking really hard. "I'm forgetting something.." she said to no one in particular as she pursed her lips more.

Then, the realization hit her, her eyes widening. She immediately grabbed her breast, surprising Sebastian, and started squeezing it slightly.

"Oh holy penis of Buddha, I FORGOT TO WEAR A BRA!" she shouted in realization.

Sebastian, on the other hand, pulled something inside his black track pants. "Here.." Sebastian said as he presented her an orange bra.

Rachel stared at it, furrowing her brow as she slowly took it from his hand.  
"Why are you keeping my bra in your pocket?" she asked as she looked at him suspiciously. Her eyes widened when the realization hit her "Don't tell me... YOU'RE FLAMING GAY FAIRY AREN'T CHA?! TELL ME DAH TRUTH BASTY!"

Sebastian looked back at her with a blank look "I simply do not know what you are accusing me about, but I found that piece of clothing inside the cupboard." Sebastian didn't know how, but for some reason, he kept on finding things that shouldn't be there, hidden inside the cupboard, in the pot, inside the fridge, under the couch and everywhere else.

Rachel shrugged "Oh wells~! I have to go now." she opened the door and stepped out into the sunshine.

"See you later."

Rachel looked back and forced herself to smile. "Yeah.. See you." she turned her head away, closing the door behind her.

Across the street, she saw a black Mercedes Bence parked near the sidewalk. The very same car that took her happiness away, tore her heart multiple of times and made those stingy hot tears ran down her face.

Various of flashbacks played in her head.  
Under the rain  
Chasing  
Crying  
Pleading  
Falling on her face  
The agonizing stinging pain in her heart

It all came back to her, reminding her of who she was before. That weak, miserable hopeless girl who keeps on loving and trusting others but always ended up being hurt, left alone in cold velvet darkness.

Rachel scoffed as she tucked her head in the helmet and rode on her motorcycle "Gotta buy sweets later." she then, drove off like a mad driver who doesn't care whoever she rams over.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY GRANNY!"

* * *

"Really?" Sebastian gave out a tired frustrated sigh.

Why on earth would Rachel put her bra inside the freezer?

Rachel isn't a messy person. She just leaves her undergarments everywhere.

Sebastian couldn't understand why. He was sure that Rachel didn't fall on her head when she was an infant. She was just simply thrown off the wall.

The odd thing he realized is, he has more clothes than Rachel. He has more shoes than Rachel. He has a smartphone (which he just got the hang of it) while Rachel had this brick looking thing for a phone. His clothes and shoes are all expensive looking. Rachel's shirts could probably fit five people inside.

She was just.. different.

He had a look around outside and things have changed from what he had remembered. He also saw woman in Rachel's age who wore revealing clothing and thick make up. He found them really disgusting. Their soul is vile and plain, nothing special. Just plain old soul.

But Rachel, he knows there's more into her that makes her interesting than the rest. Just by smelling and tasting her skin, he could tell that this is one tasty soul.

He will have her.

Even if she refuses.

She will be his and his alone.

If she becomes his, this time, he will not take his time cooking and adding flavorings which he learned in a hard way. He will not let, even one soul or any creature, get close to her.

He will not let her go.

All he has to do is to persuade her to form a contract with him. But how? She doesn't look like she needs anything. She's happy and contented with her life.  
But Sebastian could feel it, can smell it..

That sorrowful soul.

He just have to dig it out and use it to make a contract with him.

As Sebastian thought of things he could do to persuade her, a knock came on the door.

He raised an eyebrow as he strolled towards the door, wondering who might that be.  
When he opened the door, he saw the two men he saw from the past few days who were spying on the house.

They wore a black suit, dark sunglasses and neatly combed hair.

"May I help you?" he asked, flashing them a fake smile.

"Yes." One of them spoke "We would like to make a deal with you."

Sebastian continued his facade, flashing them a bright smile "Whatever it is, I'm not interested." he was about to close the door when one of the men stopped it.

"We would offer you five million dollars if you leave Ms. Madison alone." one of then said and Sebastian just smirked.

"You may offer me this world's riches but I'm not going to take it. I have no interest in this world's junk." he answered them, making the two men look at each other and back at him.

"This is our last offer, if you refuse it.. We'll take our leave." Sebastian nodded. "We will offer you an estate full of every kind of cat where not one soul will disturb you and your cats."

Sebastian stared at them in disbelief. An estate full of... cats? And every kind of cat?!  
Sebastian cupped his chin and cocked his head slightly to the side "Now that's a very interesting offer."

* * *

"YOU LIGHT UP MY penis LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" Rachel hoarsely sang silently to herself as she waited for another costumer call.

"You really have terrible voice." a feminine voice spoke from behind.

Rachel looked back, "Well, you really have a terrible face."

Mildred snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Have you said your goodbye?" she asked smirking.

Rachel looked at her emotionless. "I've said a lot of goodbyes."

Mildred chuckled silently "Hn. Poor you, alone again."

Rachel gave her a blank look "It's better to be alone than to be with people who stabs you in the back."

Mildred made a sad mocking face "Aww, are you still into that? You still can't believe that your best friend just back stabbed you? Oh I'm sorry~! I didn't mean to attract all your previous boyfriends~! It's not my fault that I'm just that gorgeous~"

Rachel fought to not roll her eyes. Mildred was her childhood best friend. She always loved and cared about her as they grow up, and Mildred does the same.  
They were best friends.

Or so she thought.

As years passed by, Rachel saw Mildred's true colors.  
Mildred stole all her boyfriends. It came out that, all the memories they shared together was an act.

Everything was a total lie.

It hit her really bad. She trusted Mildred and treated her like a family.. and this just crushed her. Mildred was just using her and sees her nothing more than a step to success.

Rachel just watched Mildred chuckled to herself darkly. 'This woman smoked too much crack.' she shook her head.  
"As much as I want to hear you chuckling to yourself, I want to go home now." she stood up from her chair and removed her headset. "I hope you get abducted by Barney on your way home."

Before Mildred could retort something back, Rachel's already gone. She snorted as she crossed her arms.

* * *

"Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah  
Your face looks like a dickhead  
I get what you get in 10 years, in two days  
Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J  
If you get what I get, what would you say?  
She wax it all off,  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari" Rachel sang as she pushed the door of her house open.

"Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm eating paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker" she kicked the door closed behind her and strolled inside the dark silent space. No sign of anyone.

She hummed her way as she took a large bite from her chocolate bar.

The only sound that could be heard is her footsteps on the cold tiled floor and her humming that slowed into a sad melodic tone.

She walked towards the glass sliding door, opening it, which leads to the large background.

The night was silent. The creatures of the night sang their song, filling the silent night.

The luminous moon lightened the dark starry sky.

She sat down on a step and took a bite out of her chocolate as she took a whiff of the cold wind that brushed against her skin.

Her backyard that looked like a minefield before now looked like the garden of Eden. Flowers and trees that Sebastian planted looked lively as they danced through the wind.

She looked to the side and was greeted by a lady bug sitting on a leaf.

"Hey there." she greeted the little creature.

"..."

"Have you ever thought of a woman naked?"

"..."

"Me neither. You alone tonight?"

"..."

Rachel gasped. "Yah know what? From now on, I'll call you.. Norberto! How do you like that name?"

"..."

"I knew you'll love it! By just looking at your little face!"

"..."

"I know, I know~! Oh stop it you~! Am I really that genius~?"

"..."

"You're such a talkative little fella~!"

"Why in the world are you talking to a lady bug?" a male voice spoke which made Rachel to look at the source of the said voice.

There stood Sebastian who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed to his chest.

He arrived and found Rachel talking to a lady bug. Just what on earth was she doing?

He walked over to her and sat next to her in the step. "Did you know that you left the door open?"

Rachel shook her head.

"What if someone would come in and do something to you, what would you do?"

Rachel spread out her arms "Take me."

Sebastian sighed as he rolled his eyes. As far as he can see, she ate sweets again which made her not think straight.

Since when did she think straight?

"Why are you outside?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the girl who looked back at him.

"Because you left me." she answered and took a bite out of her chocolate.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "I didn't leave you."

"Oh yeah? Norberto told me everything!"

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, then brushed the previous statement away. "As I've said, I didn't leave you. I just bought something for you." Rachel pushed her eyebrows together in confusion as Sebastian pulled something out behind him.

"What is that?" she asked as she stared at the paper bag, wondering what's inside.

Sebastian pulled up the content of the bag, revealing a white one piece pajama cat suit. He grinned widely as he showed it to her. "I found this on my way home and decided to buy it for you."

Rachel stared at the suit, wondering what to say about it. "Am I gonna wear that?" she asked, still staring at it.

Sebastian beamed a smile at her "Of course." Rachel took it from Sebastian's grasp and looked at the collar for the size.

"Size 10..." she read. She gave it back to Sebastian and stood up. The next thing that Rachel did made Sebastian shocked. She was stripping her pajama down.

"It is un-lady like for a woman to strip in front of a man." Sebastian told her which Rachel waved off.

"Un-lady my ass. Now if you don't want to look then go look somewhere else and stop giving me those shitty un-lady comments of yours."

Sebastian still didn't like her language. Though he has no right to tell her off, it's still inappropriate for a woman to use such words, especially when a woman strips herself in front of a man is considered taboo in his list.

But what can he do?

Rachel's overlarge shirt made it possible for him not to see anything above her knee (he didn't look away) as she tried to put on the cute fuzzy cat suit. After a few seconds, she pulled the zipper up to close it up and put on the hoodie with cute cat ears.  
Sebastian pulled out two paw gloves and put it on Rachel's hands.

Sebastian smiled at the finish product. She looks so adorable with the cat suit. She has cat paws for shoes, a tail with a little bell tied in the end, a pink ribbon with a bell in the middle, two paw gloves and a hoodie with cat ears.

Sebastian smiled happily to himself as he embraced her and snuggled his cheek against her forehead.

"Sebastian." Rachel uttered his name.

Sebastian pulled back and looked at her emerald orbs. "What is it?"

"Tell me the truth.." Rachel's eyes sparked as she gazed right into Sebastian's bottomless eyes.

"Are you a unicorn?"

Silence hanged between them.

Sebastian stared at her, processing her words that he did not quite understand. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, making sure he heard her right.

"I said, are you a unicorn?" she repeated nonchalantly.

Yes, Sebastian has definitely heard her right. She has surely consumed too much sugar again.  
Sebastian shook his head. "Whatever you are asking, I'm definitely not. Now, let's go inside. It's getting a little chilly out here."

Rachel puffed out her cheeks as she went inside with Sebastian following her behind.

* * *

Sebastian gazed at Rachel's sleeping face as they both laid on the warm comfortable bed.

Something about her makes him want her, and mark her as his possession.

He was lost in his own thoughts when all of a sudden, Rachel's eyes snapped open.  
They were wide. Filled with confusion and disbelief.

"S-Se-Sebast.. ian..?" she stuttered, dumbfolded. She gasped "OHMOTHEROFPENIS! SEBASTIAN!" Rachel brought her arms around Sebastian's neck and held him tightly.

Sebastian blinked multiple times as he tried to process things, which he does now more often since he met Rachel.

Rachel pulled away as she sat up. "Oh my... I-I thought you left me.. I-I thought you're gone and-and.."

Sebastian smirked. Now he understood.

He sat up too and held his index finger up against her lips, hindering her from speaking any further. "Oh my, haven't you realized? I've been with you the whole time."

"I thought it was only my imagination! I was not expecting you to be here still.."

Sebastian smiled. Though he really wanted to take the last offer, he preferred to stay with Rachel. Though, their last words before their departing made him wonder.

"You will regret this decision. From now on, your life will also be a living hell."

* * *

**B.N:** I hope you guys like this chapter~!

Shout out: I would just like to recommend you guys a story. Please do read and review _Not Just a Dream_ by xxx4everAlonexxx. It's a story about a fan girl who entered the world of Kuroshitsuji! And it's absolutely hilarious.  
(If you guys review in that story, please don't forget to put my name or just mention that I recommended this story to you. That will help me a lot~)

(Doing some shout outs because of a contest. If I win, I promise I will draw a grown up, 21st century Ciel and I will absolutely not bring you guys down)

If you guys like this chapter or story, please review. I love reading all your reviews and I'm terribly sorry if I couldn't reply to you all. Just know that, you guys are precious to me. Without you, this story wouldn't be here.

If the reviews of this story reach 60 (is that too much?) before I upload chapter 6, I will draw Sebastian in a tank top and Rachel (not in tank top) so you can finally know what she really looks like. I PROMISE WITH MY WHOLE BUTT! (Since my butt is bigger than my heart).

You guys can add me on twitter b_michaelis02~! So you guys will know when I'm going to update, some spoilers in the upcoming chapter and so on.

I deeply need your support and love (since I don't have friends. I'm a certified Forever Alone.) I love you all~! Have an awesome day and take care~!


	6. Digging Out the Hidden Past

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **I'm terribly sorry once again for making you guys wait. I'm just really busy because I have school that I can't even review in some of my favourite fanfiction stories. SO DUH SORRY~! There are just tons of things I have to do such as projects and home works. I wasn't able to finish up the drawings I promised you guys because my computer broke down, and I have to delete all my files so I lost my Paint Tool Sai. You guys want to punch me now because I have so many excuses but I'm really sorry.

I've been receiving some reviews that they don't know where this story is going. I don't either. Just kidding~ It might be like that at first, but I swear with my whole butt, that I planned it that way. (Really? Yes, really) I've got tons and tons of surprises for you guys, so you just have to hang in there, 'kay~?

**To Blackening Rose,**

Hello there~! I'm so glad that you liked my story quite a bit~! But I do _deeply apologise_ for all the cursing in this story. You see, it's part of Rachel's personality and that's how she was made. I'm really sorry if this upsets you, I DON'T WANNA UPSET ANYONE~! Rachel isn't suppose to have a dirty mouth but my friend suggested (more like ordered me+threatened me) to add this into her character. I was against at it at first, but when she said something about uploading something embarrassing on facebook, I quickly said "But hey, that isn't such a bad idea after all~!" I'm not a cursing type of person but Rachel is seriously rubbing on me. I catch myself saying those awful words~! What would my mother do if she hears me saying that~! Oh noes~!

But I'll try _try _to reduce it. But you might just wanna skip the first line of the story. I'm pretty sure you don't want to read that. But I hope you'll have a good day and good luck with school~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Kuro-SHIT-suji~!

* * *

**Digging Out the Hidden Past**

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!"

Sebastian sighed as he continued to dust off the shelves, picking up Rachel's bra from under it.  
It's Rachel's day off and after she finished eating breakfast, she went straight to her bedroom and played games on her computer. Since then, he could hear her shouting and cursing to herself.

He somehow got used to her cursing and shenanigans these past few days but sometimes, he would wonder if this girl is human.

Another sigh came out of Sebastian's lips. This is wearing him out. Everything seemed to be amusing at first but, as time flies by, he got bored.

And a bored Sebastian is never good.

He put the duster back where it belonged and headed for the bedroom.  
He opened the door and saw Rachel with headphones sitting on her head, concentrating on the screen.

Sebastian pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He might as well watch her and get rid of his curiousness as to why she's so interrogated with these kinds of things.

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring at the screen with a bored look.

Rachel quickly glanced at him "I'm playing Slender." she answered.

All Sebastian could see in the screen is trees. Rachel is walking in the dark woods with a flashlight. "What do you have to do?"

"Well.." Rachel begun, eyes alert in case something happens. "I have to collect eight papers around the woods without getting caught by—oh shit! What's that?— by the slender man."

"Slender man?" Sebastian cringed an eyebrow. "Do you mean the tall faceless man in a dark suit?"

Rachel nodded in response "Yeah. So far, I started again because that bastard won't leave me alone." She raised her upper lip in irritation. "This is really annoying." She gave Sebastian a glance "I'm going to change my earphones so you know what's happening." Rachel took out her headphones, pulling it out of the computer and replaced it with simple white earphones. She tucked one earphone in her ear then brushed off some hair away from Sebastian's ear and tucked the other one in.

Rachel then turned her attention back to the game and controlled her character deeper in the woods.

Sebastian was impressed. The sounds that he could hear from the device that was stuck in his ear quite amazed him. He could hear Rachel's character's footsteps on the grass, the whisperings in the dark night woods and he must say, this is quite nice.

As Rachel continued walking, she saw something that caught her attention that made her laugh a little. "It's a penis!" Rachel laughed as she saw a huge thing that was sticking out on the ground that resembled man's private part.

Rachel went around the tree and found a paper.. And the creepy pounding sound started.

"Niiiiiiiii!" Rachel cried, feeling the goosebumps all over her body. "I hate this music!"

"Why did this music played?" Sebastian asked.

Rachel's character then walked up to this blue truck, looking around for the paper.

"HA!" Rachel said as she found the paper on its behind. She zoomed the camera to the paper to see what was written or drawn in it.

"Follows.." Sebastian read what was written and there was this tall faceless man coated in black drawn in the paper.

Rachel grabbed the paper and when she turned around, her face met the Slender man face to face.

"MIIIIIII!" Rachel squealed in shock as she wrapped her arms around Sebastian and hid her face on Sebastian's chest as she clutched his black tank top tightly. He then heard Rachel sobbing as she pulled away.

Rachel sniffed as she faced the monitor again and exited the game. "Far out.. Always scare me! ALWAYS!" Rachel glanced at Sebastian in the corner of her eyes "Did you get scared?"

"No.." Sebastian answered nonchalantly. It didn't scared him at all, but he was surprised when Rachel threw herself at him. He breathed out another bored sigh, this is really boring.

Rachel opened another game called 'Cat Mario'. Rachel blinked as the game started "What is this? I haven't seen this thing before.." she pressed play.

_**BOOM!**_

Sebastian whipped his head around as he heard a loud crash from the living room. "What was that?" Sebastian stood up in alarm, wondering what's going on.

Rachel heard the crash too but pushed it aside as she leaned closer to the screen, concentrating on the game "Stop smiling at me you smiling faces! I HAAATEE YOOUUU!" she pressed the right arrow key, hitting a block making the spikes came out, killing the cat.

"Oh fuck you cat! Fuck you block! AND YOU TOO YOU STUPID SMILEY FACES!" Rachel bursted out in anger as she tried to stop herself from smashing her computer. "This game makes me so ANGRY! GAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sebastian rushed to the living room leaving the not-caring-if-there's-a-rapist-in-the-house Rachel back in the room.  
He just shook his head mentally,_ that girl_.

As soon as Sebastian set foot on the living room, he was greeted by a wrecked wall and a man clad in red. His long crimson hair flowed through the wind. He wore a fit red polo and his usual red jacket hanging off his shoulders like it used to be before. He wore a tight leather pants and high heeled boots to match his outfit.

A throbbing headache immediately ran up Sebastian's head.

"Sebas-chan~! It's been awhile!" the man clad in scarlet said in a singing manner while batting his long fake eyelashes, much to Sebastian's discomfort.

"Yes, it has been awhile, Mr. Sutcliff. But I would appreciate it if you've used the door to go inside instead of making a hole in the wall." Sebastian stated bluntly.

"Oh Sebas-chan~!" he cried hurtfully, waving his red chainsaw towards him "Don't you miss me at all~?" Then a huge sinister smile formed his lips, showing off his shark like teeth when he noticed Sebastian's outfit. "By the way, I've never seen you this exposed before~" Grell commented on Sebastian's exposed arms as he pursed his lips and blushed, savoring the beauty

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him. He doesn't have time for this. "State your business."

Grell gave out a sigh, "Why are you such in a hurry?" then another sigh "I'm here because of you, eating numbers of souls and giving me a huge overtime~! Do you know how stressed I am?!" he yelled.

"The soul of the people in this age are completely blunt and doesn't supply my hunger." He answered nonchalantly and Grell pursed his lips.

* * *

Rachel walked out of the bedroom, she had enough of that game. Nothing ever made her so angry in a game before, but this, it will drive her insane if she don't stop.

She walked in the living room, unaware of what's happening and went straight to the kitchen to eat some sweets, hoping that Sebastian didn't find out her secret hiding place since he forbid her from consuming anything that will drive her crazy.

She walked towards the pot of plant near the sliding door while she sang a song quietly to herself. "If you're happy and you know it pick your nose~ If you're happy and you know it pick your nose~" she lifted the pot off and bent over, seeing a broken tile where she hid all her sweets underneath "If you're happy and you know it then your face would surely show it and if you're happy and you know it, pick your—" Rachel's eyes widened in horror. She froze in that spot, as she stared eye-wide at the empty hole where her treasure lies. "N-no..." she spotted a note on the bottom. She then picked it up with trembling hands and read its contents.

'You cannot hide anything from me, Rachel. I threw your sweets away and burned some of them.'

Rachel's face darkened as her upper lip's corner twitched. She crumpled the paper in her grasped "YOU DEVIIIIILLL!" she roared in furiousness.

* * *

Sebastian looked back after hearing Rachel's outburst as he smirked to himself.  
She must have been really devastated after seeing that all her candies and other sweets, gone.

Grell raised an eyebrow "Sebas-chan? Who was that? Don't tell me you're sleeping with someone else! How could you do this to me?!" Grell cried.

Sebastian turned to look back at him "Indeed we are sleeping together, but that's all we do."

Grell pouted "Sebas-chan~! Why do you keep hurting my fragile heart~?" he said dramatically.

Rachel marched into the room with multiple vein marks throbbing on her head and steam coming out of her head. "Sebastian! I demand my sweets! As in now!" she demanded, pointing her index finger at him.

Sebastian just smirked "I've told you that you are not allowed to eat anymore sweets, yes?"

Rachel's eye twitched, anger filled her insides as she turned hot red. "Tamaan ka sana ng kidlat! KAMBING KA! KAMBING KAMBING! (I hope you get struck by lightning! YOU SHEEP! SHEEP SHEEP!)" she roared again in frustration. She definitely needed to eat some sweets, she's totally losing her cool.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Did you just called me a sheep?"

Grell's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Since this "thing" came, Sebastian forgot that he was still here and completely ignored his existence.

Grell lifted his death scythe and pointed it towards Rachel "Who are you woman?!" Grell demanded furiously.

Rachel turned to Grell with a blank look "Me is Potato. Now please GTF—" her eyes widened when she caught sight of the wall behind Grell.

"Ma-Marcelo.. N-no.." she stuttered as she took slow steps towards the shattered wall.

Sebastian stared at her. For the whole time they've been together, she's been giving names to ALL her belongings and talking to them, then she'll answer back with a different voice.

Rachel knelt on the floor and sobbed dramatically "Oh Marcelo! What have they done to you my amigo? Tell me! Tell me!"

Grell gritted his teeth in irritation. This has gone far enough. This girl took his Sebas-chan and he will not forgive her. "I've had enough with this nonsense!"

"Rachel!" Sebastian called her name, his eyes wide as he reached out his hand towards her. But due to his lack of power, he was not fast enough.

Rachel saw it coming, she tried to move away from the roaring chainsaw but she was not fast enough to dodge it and it caught her arm. The metal razor blades of the chainsaw grazed over Rachel's skin and blood spurted out, as well a film that seeped through her open wound.

_****START OF CINEMATIC RECORD****_

Staring back at her blank eyes in the mirror. There stood a young nine year old girl with locks like golden sunshine. A white soft-looking creamy skin enveloped her that shines when the light touches it. She wore an expensive pink and white dress that looked perfect in every way.

She's inside her large room, alone. She trotted slowly towards her large window that reached the ceiling, gazing down at the garden below.

_[My name is Danielle Antoinette Bloom, the only child of one of the most powerful men in the world, Xavier Bloom. I lived in luxury, envied by everyone in low status. People think that I live in a haven place, where I never go hungry and never worry about tomorrow. I can have everything that my heart desires. They think I'm the luckiest and the happiest person in the world..._

_But that's where they got it all wrong._

_Being a part of the Bloom family, I'm an ambassador for my family's name, a representative. Which means, I have to be perfect in every way._  
_I have to be perfect in every stride I take, in each word that comes out of my lips, my actions, my attitude._

_I have to have a high grade even though I do home schooling. I should never slouch. I should hold my head up high, with a perfect smile in my face._

_My father's standards are high, but I keep fighting, lifting my spirits up to make my father proud.]_

The young girl stepped back from the window and walked over to the exit. She stepped out of the room and trotted with slow perfect strides into the long hallway.

She then heard small footsteps coming towards her. She looked ahead and saw a young girl, in her age, running and unaware that she was heading straight at her. Before she could move away, they bumped to each other and fell on the floor with a thud.

The girl pushed her herself up and gasped when she saw who she bumped into.

"M-Miss Antoinette! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-!" she stuttered nervously as she quickly stood up and bowed repeatedly.

Antoinette swiftly pushed herself up and smiled "It's alright Mildred. I'm fine. No harm done." she spoke in a mellow voice.

Mildred shook her head "No! It's not alright Miss! I'm really, really sorry! I wasn't looking and-and!"

Antoinette giggled "I told you, I'm alright."

[_Mildred Collin, daughter of one of our forty maids and who is also my best friend. She's the only child I know and close with since I rarely go outside and communicate with anyone. My father didn't want me to fellowship with other children since he think they're all bad examples and they might rub it on me.]_

Antoinette waved a goodbye at her trotting friend. She knew that she has work to do since, at young age, Mildred worked as a maid to help her struggling family.

Antoinette kept walking, strolling the long hall. She then heard a faint music of piano from the music room. As she trotted closer to the source of the sound, she recognize that piece of music. One Summer's Day, the piece she loved so dear.

She turned the knob with her small delicate hands and entered the room.

A beautiful woman was playing the white grand piano skillfully. She has the same golden locks as Antoinette's that was beautifully done up in a bun.  
She has the same white creamy skin and alluring gentle emerald eyes. She looks exactly like Antoinette, except that she was grown up.

She played there, with her eyes closed, enjoying the melody that the piano produced.

The woman then stopped as she opened her eyes when she sensed a presence in the room. She turned and smiled when she saw the little girl, watching her with those curious green eyes.

"Why, hello there my sunshine." she greeted as she opened her arms to welcome her daughter into a big hug.

[_My loving mother. The only person who understood me and knows how much I suffer from all the pressure that was put in my shoulders since I was born_.]

As soon as they pulled away, her mother pinched her cheeks and stretched them, almost making her lips to tear up.

"M-mum... I-it hu-hurts..!" Antoinette struggled, pleading her mother to stop.

The blonde woman gasped as she cupped her face and giggled. "Oh I'm sorry dear! It's been nine years but I still can't believe you look like me! But I'm so glad you didn't get any of that bastard's looks~!" she said happily, referring to her father.

Antoinette smiled wryly at her mother. Little did her father know, her mother is such a trash talker underneath that gentle goddess facade. It was their little secret that only few people know.

"Do you know how ugly your father is? He looks like a donkey's ass!" her mother ranted.

"He doesn't look like a donkey's ass to me." Antoinette defended.

Her mother rolled her eyes "Oh please! Stop defending that ugly butt hole. I even wondered if I sniffed too much weed when I married him."

Antoinette tilted her head to the side "Mom, what's a weed?" she asked curiously.

Her mother grinned widely "That's a drug that you can buy from a smuggler. When you sniff it, you'll go to happy land!" she explained happily, clasping her hand together "I'll give you some when you get older~!"

Antoinette's eyes widened "Really mom?" her mother nodded.

_[I'm happy living in struggle as long as my mother is always there supporting and continues to pull a smile in my face. But all good things must come to an.. end._]

Antoinette was sitting on a picnic rug outside in the garden, sipping her nearly finished taro bubble tea. She watched the clouds fly across the sky, trying to figure out what they look like.

She then heard drastic footsteps, a feminine voice calling her name frantically. She looked at the source of the voice and found her mother, running as fast as her legs could carry her towards her, her beautiful face stained with stingy tears.

"ANTOINETTE!"

Just when her mother jump up, covering her with her body, a loud deafening gun shot rang in her ears. She fell back due to the weight of her mother that was implied to her. Why did her mother suddenly felt.. heavy and... cold?

She looked down on her chest where her mother rested her head, lifelessly and her dress soaked in crimson blood.

'_Horror filled my eyes. My mind was twisted into a big jumble mess. My body froze, as if I just lost the ability to use them. My mind and body turned numb and jelly. All I could do was stare in disbelief as the metallic crimson liquid stained my dress._'

Antoinette shook her mother's shoulders lightly, trying to wake her mother up. She tried to push her hopes up, maybe that by shaking her, she would wake up. "Mum, come now. Stop playing around! You're so heavy, mum! Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

Maybe this was just one of her mother's pranks. She loved playing pranks on her and she's just playing around. She forced a smile on her face "This isn't funny anymore. It's scary.. Mum please.. stop it! This isn't funny anymore!" she sobbed out. Beads of tears ran down her face.

She tried shaking her harder, making the elder woman's face to face hers. Her mother's eyes were wide open and blood trickled down her mouth. There was a bullet hole on her forehead. Antoinette's eyes shook at the horrific scene before her.

"Miss Antoinette!" a man clad in a black suit came rushing and gasped as he saw the scene before him. His knees weakened and tears swelled up in his eyes. "I was... too late." he stuttered, all his strength draining.

[_I went to my mother's funeral, people talked to me, saying they're sorry. But I listened nothing of it. They all say the same. "Sorry" they keep saying that endlessly. I don't want their pity. I want my mother back_.]

Wearing that dull color of black dress, her eyes matched the dark grey sky up above as the cloud rumbled, readying to pour out its drops of liquid down in the face of the Earth. Even the sky matched her mood, but it is nothing compared to the despair she felt. She let single tear trickled slowly down her face as the thought of not seeing her mother ever again struck her heart.

_[It was so painful that no matter how hard she cried, the pain didn't fade away. No words can describe my pain.]_

"I want Mum back! I want Mum back!" she cried loudly in the empty garden where her mother laid in slumber for eternity, tears continued to pour out nonstop. The pain in her chest was unbearable. It was so sickening and truly a pure torture that she never felt before. Her eyes stung from all the crying she have done that it was red and throbbing from time to time. There were dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep.

She ran back to the mansion and through the halls as fast as her wobbly jelly little legs could carry her. She'll probably get in trouble for running like this. She heard the small growling of the sky, signaling a strong storm is approaching.

Finally, she reached an oak door with artistic carvings, then she turned the knob to open the door.

"Dad!" she called as she ran to the person sitting behind the mahogany desk. "Dad!" she called again as she finally reached him.

**_SLAP_**

Her eyes were wide as her hand flew to her reddened cheek. Her father.. slapped her?

"You are the reason why my wife's dead. She should still be alive if it weren't for you, you little brat!" her father spat harshly, adding more pain in her aching heart.

She stepped back in fear and hurt. Her father has always been harsh on her but, in this time, why couldn't he be the father she needed? Why does he have to hurt her and rubbed it on her face that she's the reason why she couldn't see her mother anymore.

Her father narrowed his eyes heatedly at her with pure hate "You should be the one who's dead, you disgraceful brat! You make me sick! Get the hell out of my sight!"

****END OF CINEMATIC RECORD****

Everything went static after that scene, hindering Sebastian and Grell to see more of her cinematic record.

'Who would have thought, that this girl has such an interesting past?' Sebastian thought. He never expected anything like that from her. After seeing her record, it made him crave her more.

"Woman! How dare you stop me from seeing your cinematic record?! The drama was just beginning!" Grell whined as he growled in irritation.

Rachel was kneeling on the floor and crying helplessly as she shook. "Stop.. stop it please... stop." she pleaded as she weakly stood up and ran out of the room.

Sebastian turned to Grell "I would appreciate it if you leave right now."

"But—"

"Leave." Sebastian said sternly, his eyes glowing dangerously at Grell.

Grell chuckled nervously "Ahaha.. Sebas-chan.. There's no need to be angry. See? I'm leaving now. See you soon my love~!" Grell sent a flying kiss towards Sebastian, making him feel goosebumps, and left through the hole he made.

Sebastian spun around to find the brunette in distress. Sebastian smirked, this is his chance. It's now or never.

* * *

He walked in the bedroom and heard sobs coming from the bathroom. He silently walked towards it, pushing the door open and found the girl in the bathtub, hugging her knees and hiding her tearful face in her arms.

Sebastian stopped himself from taking her there when he saw the blood caked on her shirt and now staining the white porcelain tub. She looked like she didn't care about the deep painful cut on her arm, but the stabbing pain in her heart hurt her more.

"Rachel.." Sebastian called.

"...out.."

"But your arm—"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Rachel yelled as she lifted her head, her face stained with tears and her teeth gritted together. She was trembling and huffing after her outburst as more tears ran down her face. "J-just get out, Sebastian."

"Very well." Sebastian turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the wall, trying to calm myself down.

Why am I crying? I've already moved on but, why does it still hurt? It's been awhile since the last time I cried, about two years from now. Feeling those tears again stung my face and it hurt my eyes.

I sometimes remember those memories but, I can always push them away and pretend that it never occurred. But when that-that person slashed my arm, my past played like an old film. No matter how hard I try to stop it, it didn't stop.

Since that day, I told and vowed to my mother and to myself to stand strong, to conquer everything. But it's easier said than done. Every time a new challange appears, I always fall on my face and think how pathetic I am.

But at least, I was able to stop it before that event played.

**END OF POV**

Sebastian was sitting on one of the dining chairs as he waited for Rachel to come out.

As far as he can remember, Rachel's true name is Danielle Antoinette Bloom. Why did she lied to him? He tried to ask some questions about her past before but she would quickly change the topic, do something stupid or totally ignore him. Now that he had some insights, he's going to use them to persuade her.

His problem now is, how to get close to Rachel. She just yelled at him to get out earlier and he needs her to calm down.

Sebastian heard the door open and silent steps was heard as it hit the tiled floor. Rachel entered the kitchen and sat down next to him, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was bright red, still sniffing from her crying. She then showed her arm.

Sebastian didn't need her to utter any word. He quickly grabbed the things to clean up her wound. He then furrowed his brow. He couldn't clean up her wound with this sleeve covering her arm. It would hurt her if he would roll it up.  
Oh well, he would just have to tear it up— no. He mentally smirked, he would make this interesting.

"I can't clean your wound because of your long sleeve. Is it okay if you take it off?" he asked.

Rachel didn't say anything, but she just nodded. Sebastian slowly and carefully pulled her top off to not hurt her arm. When he finally slipped it off, he frowned. She's wearing a tank top which he didn't expect but, this will do.

He applied medication on her wound and Rachel didn't utter a single word. She was looking on the ground, deep in her own thoughts.

"So Rachel isn't your real name." Sebastian spoke, making Rachel flinched.

"Y-you s-saw it t-too?" she stuttered, shocked. Sebastian nodded. Rachel grimaced. She didn't want to share any of those memories to anyone. Rachel has no idea about who Sebastian really is and he has no idea about who she really is, which is equal. She doesn't want to get too close to him incase he leaves, just like everyone else. But now that he saw her past and even knew her real full name, things turn out to be quite unfair. She's not even sure if Sebastian Michaelis is his true name. Humans can be quite deceiving. She didn't even asked him about his black fingernails yet. It's quite weird to see a man wearing nail polish for her, so she assumed that he's homosexual. But judging by his actions, he's very masculine.

"Did you rebelled against your father, seeing you're living in this kind of place instead in your luxury mansion?" he asked, starting to put bandage around her injured arm.

"Rebelled? That thought never crossed my mind back then. I was exiled. Thrown out. Banished. Kicked out. My father changed my name, hindering me from using his family name anymore."

Sebastian paused for a moment, then continued. "Why is that?"

"Because I seek happiness." Rachel's tone of voice changed. It was soft and mellow, there was sadness flowing as she said those words.

Sebastian smirked mentally. He's getting close. Her mind is in jumble and she speaks what her soul tells her.

Sebastian finished bandaging her arm and he cup her chin, making her face him and look at him straight in the eyes.

Emerald orbs stared back at his bloody alluring crimson eyes. The usual spark in her eyes was nowhere to be seen. It was just blank, emotionless, just like an empty black hole.

Sebastian took this chance. He caressed her cheek with his thumb in a slow motion, inching his face closer to hers. "Tell me... what does your soul crave... wanted... seek. Tell me what your soul screams." he whispered to her, brushing his lips as he spoke.

Rachel closed her eyes. "There is only one thing I seek. The only thing I could never have... That is impossible for me to obtain.."

"Say it."

"I want to take revenge on those people who killed my mother. Those people took everything from me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. I just want them to suffer the way I suffered. Death itself is too good for them. I know that this won't bring my mother back, but I want them to endure it too." Tears fell down on Rachel's face as Sebastian pulled away, smirking. His plan is working.

"I can make your wish come true."

Rachel snapped her eyes open, looking up at Sebastian in shock. "Y-you... c-can..?"

"Wish the impossible, and I can make it all possible... For a price that is.."

"What do you want in return.."

"The thing that makes you different from anything that God has created, your precious soul." The room darkened and the room temperature rose, his eyes gleaming in a luminous pink that shone in the dark.

Rachel trembled at this. He wanted her soul, but that's not the reason why she's trembling. As she recollected her thoughts, those times she caught him staring at her hungrily, the time he licked her, the time he sucked her blood.. made her realized.. she isn't living with just someone... but a demon. But not just any demon, but a very hungry demon wanting to devour her soul.

But, does it matter? They both want something and they both have the key for each other's problems. He is the answer for her loneliness and she is the answer for his hunger.

"Fine. I'll form a contract with you."

Sebastian didn't know how happy he was when he heard those words. "Very well. But know that there is no turning back. You cannot enter the gates of heaven nor see it. You will linger in darkness forever as soon as I devour you."

Rachel nodded, knowing the painful truth as she stared hard at the ground. What's done is done. No more going back and too late to regret.

"Now, where do you wish me to imprint our sign of contract?" Sebastian asked, pulling Rachel out of her thoughts. "The more likely it'll be seen, the more powerful our bond is."

Rachel blinked as she tried to think a place to where to put that symbol of their contract. She glanced down and look at her wrist. "Here.. put it here."

"Well then, this will hurt. Just scream if you need to." Sebastian held her wrist tightly incase she tries to pull it back in pain and put his other hand above her wrist.

After a few moments, Rachel let out a blood-curdling scream. Sebastian let go and smirked as he saw his glowing pinkish pentagram on her skin.

Rachel was heaving and puffing after her scream. When he imprinted it, it felt like he was carving her skin with a sharp blade, sending out pain all over her body. Though it was merely a few seconds, the pain was unbearable.

Sebastian smiled "Now that that's done," he stood up and kneeled in front of her, putting his hand above his heart "I'll be your loyal servant until the end, my mistress."

"No."

Sebastian blinked as he looked up at her. "Pardon?"

"You'll not be my servant. You will have the same relationship with me like before, nothing will change between us. Except for the fact that you are a demon contracted to me and will fulfill my wish."

Sebastian's smile came back to his lips as he stood up and leaned down on Rachel's level, and whispered in her ear "As you wish, Rachel."

He straightened up and sat back down to the chair. "Now that's finished, what would you like to call me?"

"Huh?"

"You have to give me a name."

"Oh.." Rachel said. She raised her upper lip and pushed her eyebrows together in thought. "I dunno what to name you... Maybe I'll still call you Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis since that name suits you very well. But I'll call you Basty if I'm too lazy to say your whole name, 'kay?" Rachel tilted her head and smiled.

Sebastian sighed mentally. So Rachel is back to her old self again, hm? But it's better to see her like this than the Rachel he saw before. That wasn't even Rachel.. It was..

Antoinette.

Rachel's attention was caught by a spare cut bandage lying on the table. She then took it and placed the middle of the cloth between her nose and mouth.

"I am Master Yuu, the master in the art of Kung Fu. Now he prepared for your butt to be kicked. May my long attractive mustache hunt your dreams!" she spoke in an old rugged voice that made Sebastian sweat drop. Yep, she's definitely back.

* * *

Sebastian was blushing as he watched a cat documentary in the tv which caught his attention straight away. It was showing things about cats and cats and more cats. And he absolutely loved each and every second of it.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Rachel wearing a fading blue skinny jeans with three ripped designs in front of her thighs. She wore a simple white shirt and a black vest over it.

"Sebastian, are you coming with me?" Sebastian perked up at this but didn't looked away from the screen.

"Where are we going?" he asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"We're going to a bar/restaurant. I work there, wanna come along?"

Sebastian turned off the tv, gladly the show just ended which left him satisfied that he won't miss anything. He then turned towards her and was quite surprised that she didn't wear her usual outfit. "I thought you don't have work today?"

Rachel zipped the zipper up on her black combat boots. "Yeah, in the call center but I have night job on Fridays in the bar/restaurant."

"What do you do there?" Sebastian asked, slipping his shoes on.

"I sing."

Sebastian gaped.

* * *

Sebastian readied himself. He tried to convince Rachel about not singing but she said she've done it before.

He was there, sitting on one of the tables as he watched Rachel walked in the stage and the people started clapping and cheering.

Get ready for a multiple ear bleeds people.

Rachel placed his lips near the mic, opening her mouth to start singing. Sebastian just closed his eyes, and readied himself to murder anyone who will make fun of Rachel.

The music started and Rachel begun to sing.

"Everyday is so wonderful" Sebastian's eyes widened. It was a different singing voice that he hears at home. It was melodic and enticing to hear. Guess he never expected this from Rachel.

"Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed." Sebastian smiled at the melancholic song she sang, and he was eager to listen more.

"I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed  
In all your doom, ooh  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
Ain't that the way it is

You're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
Oh no  
You're beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(And everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always, always, shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side

We're beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
Oh no  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, oh  
Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down, ooh  
Today"

The song ended and a loud round of applause rang in the room.

Rachel skipped down the stage and was met by a smiling Sebastian.

"I've never thought you could sing." Sebastian told her as they walked in the dining room where the people are.

Rachel smirked "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Basty."

Sebastian placed his lips near her ear "I would like to know more about you."

"Yeah. And I would like to know more about you too." Rachel said seductively.

Sebastian's smirked widened, then faded when he realized she was not talking to him. She was talking about a pretty girl a few miles from them.

Rachel did the wolf whistle, catching the girl's attention. When the girl looked at their direction, her eyes caught Sebastian's handsome features and she immediately blushed as she winked towards Sebastian.. not Rachel.

Rachel turned to Sebastian, she has a deep frown as she bit her lip and her eyebrows pushed together. "Stop stealing girls from me, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at her and smirked "Too bad. Girls are more attracted to me than you."

Rachel lifted her upper lip. "Sebastian you asshole! Let's head home and sleep!"

"Right away."

* * *

**B.N: **Maybe I'll just stick with writing comedy, eh? Sorry if you found that "drama scene" gay. My friend said it's gay, that it's even gayer than Justin Bieber (No offence to those Bieber fans out there~). If you found some mistakes, well I'm so sorry. I'm drunk (joke) and high (true) plus it's already late. I have to wake up early tomorrow~ Imma edit this tomorrow. Won't make any major change.

Btw, THANK YOU. Wow, I never expected to get 61 reviews that fast~! Thank you all~! And sorry that I still didn't finish my drawing because I lost my Paint Tool Sai. But don't worry~! So Imma gonna draw Rachel, Sebastian, little Rachel, blonde version of Rachel, Antonio. SO MANY~!

I've received some reviews about Rachel who has a very confusing character. Well, it's because she's still building up her character. For most of her life, she was a robot who followed whatever her father wants her to do. So she really didn't have any time to build her character. Her past character was described by Antonio in the past chapter, so yeah. But then she always wanted to be strong so she tried to copy her mother's character since she admired her so much and to not forget her. Sorry if this doesn't make any sense but I'm half asleep so... *snores*

So if you guys have questions just say it in your review and I'll answer them, kay?

Next chapter will be really cute, I must say~! Nothing major will happen but you know.. so sayounara people!


	7. Meet, the Pedophile

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

**B.N: **Duh herrow~! I'm sorry for not updating quickly. I always update late because… be-because… I uhh… get distracted so easily (*looks up Oppa Gangnam Style on YouTube*. This is so CONTAGIOUS! *dance Oppa Gangnam Style like a retard*) A-anyway… it's not that. I'm just so pissed off lately so I didn't have the motivation to write.

Oh yeah, thank you guys for all the faving, following and reviewing! If only I could just hug you guys ;_; I truly appreciate it and I'm sorry for not replying to some of you.. I'm just really busy. But from this point on, I'll try to reply to all of you to show how I appreciate you guys.

I'm sorry if you spot any errors because I'm just too busy but I'll try editing this later on. By the way, because of my retarded mind.. I forgot to put Antonio's name on the last chapter where a man in black suit who came rushing to the garden. It's Antonio.. I forgot to put his name. Sorry.

Oh yeah, I'm finish drawing Antonio (I might do it again because I'm not satisfied. I was drunk and I finished it in the morning so it looks crappy) and four more to go~! Just check out my profile and you'll see duh link. I'm not gonna say anything more and let's proceed to duh story!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuro-SHIT-suji.**

* * *

**Meet, the Pedophile**

"Say… Goodbye." Dropping the last bar of chocolate, Sebastian grinned evilly, watching the object fall down into the fiery pits of hell.

Rachel gasped loudly as she reached out her hand, wishing to save the most important thing to her. As she watched the bar plunge to its doom, she glared up at Sebastian, hating the way he enjoyed her suffering. "You… you can die a million times for all I care... but death is too good for a devil like you." She said through her gritted teeth.

Sebastian chucked in response, which fuelled her anger tenfold and spoke "Your pain humours me. I was right; you are such an interesting human after all. A weak useless human who can't do anything. You're weak. Useless. You were created to satisfy me."

Rachel drew her eyebrows together "Sebastian, I think you're going really, really far now. You're really hurting my feelings."

Sebastian simply smiled as he walked towards her. She was about to speak when all of a sudden..

_SLAP_

Sebastian slapped her across the face. It stung a bit but shocked overwhelmed her, making her eyes grow wide.

"What the he – "

_SLAP_

"Dafu – "

_SLAP_

"STOOO –"

_SLAP_

"I SAID ST – "

_SLAP_

"FUUUUU – "

_SLAP_

"STOPPUNCHINGMEYOUFUCKINGASSH OLE – "

_SLAP_

"GAAAAHHH – "

_SLAP_

Rachel snapped her eyes open, revealing a white ceiling. A long relieved sigh escaped out of her lips, it was all just a dream. Since the demon had confiscated all her sweets, she's been having a lot of nightmares about him taking away her precious sweets. A weight in her stomach bothered her but she just brushed the thought off and closed her eyes, letting herself be drift off to sleep.

_SLAP_

Her eyes snapped open once again. But this time, it isn't the ceiling that appeared in her view but large scarlet eyes stared back at her.

Rachel gaped at what she saw. A baby. A baby boy was sitting on top of her, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. His short black hair framed his chubby cute face.

"How many times do I have to wake you up?" the baby spoke in a rich masculine voice that she hears every day.

"Se-Sebast... ian.." she stuttered in disbelief.

Sebastian gave out a tired sigh. "Yes, it is me. Now, if you would—" he was cut off when Rachel put her hands under his armpits, pulling him up and covered his face with kisses.

"Miiii~! You're so cute! I could kiss you AAAALLLL day!" she squealed rolling over and placing Sebastian under her, careful that she wouldn't squish him and started giving poor Sebastian quick pecks around his face.

"Ra-Rachel!" Sebastian struggled, trying to stop the girl from kissing him. Though he liked the attention she's giving, now's not the time. "Control yourself Rachel!" Sebastian held his hand out, holding Rachel's face with his small delicate hands, stoping her from her abusing him any further.

"What is it, darling?" Rachel asked, smiling and a light pink blush staining her cheeks.

Did Rachel just blushed? After being with her for two months of trying to make her blush, this is just shocking. He almost thought that this girl lost her emotions, unable to feel anything such as love.

No matter what he did, this girl wouldn't blush.

**FLASHBACK**

Droplets of water ran down his body, his eyes closed. It was evening and Sebastian took a shower even though he didn't really need it.

A sigh came out of his lips. Rachel will be home soon and he needs to prepare some food for her, and no sweets. Even how much he tries to keep those sweets away, she always finds a way to get them.

Which makes him not very happy.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes as he heard the front door open and faint footsteps were heard in the living room.

The footsteps then became louder and it sounds.. _sloppy_..? as it entered the bedroom. He then heard an "Aye yay yay yay caramba.." from the other room which clearly sounds like Rachel.

_'She's home early._' Sebastian thought to himself. She's ten minutes earlier than the usual time she gets home.

The bathroom door then opened. Rachel's footsteps sound so wet and... Oh no. Sebastian thought, grimacing._ 'Please, don't tell me she...'_

The shower door slid open revealing the mud covered Rachel. Sebastian groaned. The carpets.. The carpets in the living room is now... covered in mucky mud.

"I need to take a shower Sebastian, step out." Rachel told him.

"But I just stepped in," Sebastian replied. Then a smirked curved his lips as an idea appeared on his mind. "Why don't we just take a shower together?" he suggested.

Rachel just looked at him frowning. "Not gonna happen you little pervert. Now, step out."

_'One more'_, Sebastian thought. He then looked down on the side, a sad frown on his face, as if she just hurt his feelings, like a rejected puppy. Rachel shifted her eyes. This always seems to work. Every time he shows this face to her, she would give in.

"F-fine." Rachel groaned then sent a glare at him "You win this time." Rachel stepped out to take her clothes off, leaving her only in her undergarments. She came back and stepped into the shower, scrubbing away the dirt that stuck in her skin.

Sebastian brought his hands to her hair, combing it with his long fingers as he brushed away the mud stuck in it. "What did you do to get all this mud in you?" he asked. This girl is always messed up when she gets home. It's either she's covered with sweets or she's covered with mud, her clothes tattered, her hair in a jumble mess or she is just completely messed.

If he was her butler, this would never happen. But, he had to follow what his food says or no dinner for him. But the good thing is, she can't order him around. She may have some requests but that's all.

"I tripped." she answered simply.

"And?" Sebastian asked, wanting to hear more explanations.

"You see, I was walking, yeah? And then, two ninjas came and blocked my way! So I'm like 'Who dah 'ell are you?' and they're like 'Your worst nightmare.' So I'm like 'Yeah.. your faces would surely bring nightmares to people.' then I laughed at them. Then they ran towards me and I didn't what to do! So I grabbed the closest thing to me—a chair— and threw it at them! Then they stumbled down and I ran away! Ran so fast men! I looked back and saw them running after me. So I picked up two banana peels—from my pocket— and threw it at them, making them slip. So I laughed at them again and that's the part where I tripped."

Sebastian looked at her skeptically "I see..."

Rachel turned around "You don't believe me, do you?" she narrowed her eyes, resting her hands to her hips.

Sebastian smiled "Not one bit."

She raised her upper lip "You son of a giraffe!" then her eyes trailed down to his chest and tilted her head to the side. "It's healed now, yeah?"

"Yes. It took awhile but it's alright now."

Rachel looked at it sadly "I'm sorry.. about hitting it before..."

"How about your injury?"

"Huh? Oh.. It's alright it's almost healed. Luckily, the cut is not that deep." She looked down at herself, now that she's clean, it's time for her to step out. As she took a step her foot suddenly slipped on the wet tiles.

Rachel gasped as she prepared herself for the upcoming impact but then, she was caught by two strong arms instead.

With swift movements, Sebastian pulled her close to him. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?" Sebastian whispered, his lips touching her earlobes. His arms slowly traveled around her body, pulling her closer against him. Their water soaked body against each other as the water poured down on them.

"Sebastian... it's big.."

"What's big?"

"Your muscles! I wanna have muscles like these~!" Rachel said, her eyes sparkling as she squeezed his arms.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sebastian stared at the blushing girl above him. No matter what he did, even having a shower with her, she won't blush. Not even a hint of it.

And now that he's in a baby form, she keeps on hugging and kissing him to no end.

He would have loved it, but he's not in the mood. He would have to explain things to her first. "Right now, I'm in a form of a human child to reserve some energy. Healing up my wound and forming a contract used much energy causing me to get weaken. As for now, I would like to apologize for the trou— ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Sebastian yelled, a stress mark popping out of his head.

Rachel wasn't listening and instead, her eyes glimmered at the small baby blue material she held up. It was a baby bunny suit. Rachel turned her head and looked at Sebastian with a menacing glimmer in her eyes and a creepily stretched smile. "Oh Sebastian~!"

Sebastian was petrified. He will never wear such thing! It'll be scandalous! And a powerful demon such as him will NEVER wear a baby blue bunny suit. Since he's nude, Rachel saw the thing between his legs, and it drove her crazy. Her eyes glimmered and her face hot red as she squealed "Your penis is so CUTE! MUST. TAKE. PICTURE!"

* * *

Sebastian sat on the diner table, grimacing. His short chubby arms crossed on his chest and a stress mark pounding on his head. The accident back then when he was still serving Ciel, the servants had to strip him off his clothes to find the key. He thought it was the most humiliating thing that happened in his life, but dear God he was wrong. This was far worse than he could ever imagine.

"Aaaww darling~! Don't be such a grumpy little man and brighten up~!" Rachel told him with a hint of mocking in her voice.

If Sebastian's having karma from all his teasing to his previous master, this should be it.

After putting her cups down to the sink (making Sebastian wash it up later on even if he's just a baby) she turned her heals and smiled at the baby on the table.

* * *

"We're going to have a Mommy and Son day today~! Aaahhh I'm so excited~!" Rachel said dreamingly as she cupped her face and blushed as she imagine all the fun things they could do today, like a real mother and son.

"But I'm not even your—" Rachel cut him off by picking him up and headed outside into the fresh warm morning

Rachel hummed as they strolled on the pavement, her mind drifted off to her own world.

Sebastian, however, did not like this idea one bit. He was quite vulnerable at the moment, and he hated every single bit of it. Weak and hopeless, the creature he never wanted to be. Even if it's just temporary, his mind was never eased. There's danger always lurking around, hiding themselves in the dark shadows and waiting for the right moment to attack. And he won't be able to protect Rachel due to his formation.

"Rachel."

"Hmm?" Rachel looked down at him smiling. It was an unusual sight but it's rare to see her like this.

"We need to buy some food. We're out of stock." he informed and Rachel nodded.

"Sure thing, baby~!"

They strolled towards the nearest supermarket and grabbed a trolley. Rachel sat Sebastian on the baby seat and entered the large store.

"Sebastian," she called "Can you do baby talk?"

With a stoic look on his cute face, Sebastian answered "A creature like me doesn't do such childish things."

"Well, too bad. We can't go around with a baby talking in an adult voice. We'll attract unwanted attention."

Sebastian had no choice but to oblige. An irritated sigh brushed past his lips, narrowing his eyes. He looked at the products on the shelves and pointed at the things they needed to buy.

As they picked up a bunch of things, behind them were two elderly woman, gossiping to each other.

"Hey look at the girl in front of us." one of them said, nudging at the other woman.

"Sheesh, young people these days. Having kids at such a young age. Just look at her clothes! Did she just woke up? Doesn't she have any shame?"

The two whispered at each other. Sebastian looked up at Rachel who's studying a can of tomato sauce in her grasp. There was no expression, it was just blank.

"Why can't teenagers be like that rich girl, the daughter of Bloom. What was her name again?"

"I think it's Antoinette. I've heard rumors about her! She's just so pretty and very mannered. Unlike some youngsters out there."

"But she just disappeared. They said that she moved to Australia to study, to become the perfect heiress for her family. She's such a dear."

The two woman walked away, still talking to each other, sticking their noses into other people's lives.

Rachel dropped the can into the trolley and pushed it. "So, what do we have to get next?" she asked, looking down at Sebastian.

"What can you say about those two woman?" he asked.

Rachel stared at him. "What two woman?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Honestly," Sebastian sighed "Didn't you hear them?"

Rachel thought for a moment, then answered "Nope." she answered innocently, pushing the cart.

* * *

As they strolled around, looking for more things that needed to buy, Rachel suddenly stopped.

Her eyes were glued onto the transparent freezer full of ice cream products. Her mouth watered at the sight. It was at least two weeks since she tasted anything sweet. Even her coffee didn't have any sugar in it. So it's mostly made up of water and coffee, which tasted really awful. Sebastian emptied out everything that contained sugar, making her feel like a dead cold corpse. Those two weeks were a pure torture. She kept losing her temper quickly (that's why Mildred is in the hospital) and was cranky all the time. If she was in the mood, she would have already committed child abuse on Sebastian.

She gave Sebastian a glance, who was staring at her with dead serious eyes, and looked back at the freezer then back to Sebastian.

"Stop looking at me like that." she said under her breath, glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian just stared back with an unwavering look.

"Stop it.." she said gritting her teeth together, a vein mark popping on her temples. Rachel's bottom lip trembled as her eyes begun to water "You're so mean.." she pouted, pushing the trolley away.

"We need to buy some onions too." he informed, totally ignoring Rachel's poor face.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" they heard blood curdling chaotic screams around them. People ran, here and there like headless chickens.

Sebastian and Rachel raised an eyebrow, wondering what the commotion was all about. As they neared the entrance, there was a group of five men wearing mostly black and a hood over their face, concealing their identity. They held guns and ordered people to oblige to their commands.

All the people caught in the chaos were made to sit down on the cold tile floor. There was at least twenty people who were closely watched by the masked terrorists, making sure that no one would try to do anything that would jeaprodise their hold-up.

* * *

Rachel sat cross legged on the floor calmly with Sebastian sitting on her lap. Staring at the impeccable humans before him, Sebastian looked at them with distaste. He looked down at humans like them; they are the feisty flies that land on savory food and place their unclean limbs upon it.

"Listen up!" One of the men ordered, the leader, as he stood uprightly and he rested his gun on his shoulder. "You will all be our hostages until we get our ransom. Now behave and no one will get hurt." The man walked in front of Rachel when all of a sudden, she untucked her legs and straightened them up, causing the leader to trip on them.

If he hadn't have a good balancing skills, he would have fallen on his face. He turned his head and glared at Rachel. "What did you just do?" he asked, walking closer to her.

'This man should not harm Rachel or he'll meet his end', Sebastian thought as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I stretched out my legs." Rachel answered simply.

"No! You tried to trip me!"

"My leg was cramped so I had to stretch them out."

The leader sneered at her "You think you're a tough girl, huh? Just because you're a girl and you have a baby doesn't mean that I won't be able to hurt you." Rachel just stared back with a blank look and wondered what the hell's he's talking about.

Her mind hadn't been working properly these last few weeks since she lacked sugar. Her mind ran slow and her senses became bland. That's the reason why she didn't hear the two woman talking about her. And Sebastian was unaware of all of these.

The leader gestured at one of his comrades to take Sebastian away from Rachel. Since Rachel didn't say anything when they took him away, Sebastian didn't struggle. The leader's comrade handed Sebastian to the leader and walked away to go back to his post.

"Aaaww look at this cute little baby!" the leader cooed as he shook Sebastian slightly. The leader sneered "I wonder how much money I'll get if I sell him?" the leader then looked down at Rachel and was surprised when she hadn't been paying attention to what he just said. "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" the leader yelled, a stress mark throbbing on his forehead.

Rachel groaned. "Will you shut up?" She told him angrily, causing the other robbers to gasp and the leader to steam in anger.

"That's it! The first one to die is you! And your baby!" he yelled causing screams and cries from the kidnapped people.

Rachel didn't say anything. She looked up at the leader with a heated glare through her disarrayed hair. The leader gulped silently. Those eyes were no mere girl's normal eyes. They belong to a bloodlust killer. Her eyes dark as the bottomless pit, full of mystery and will make chills ran down your spine.

The leader pointed his gun at Sebastian's temple "Dare to make another move and I'll blow this kid's head!" he yelled.

Rachel smirked "Fine. Blow his head off... if you can." After those words, Rachel raised her foot and brought it down with such force on the leader's head, that blood to spurt out of his nose and knock him unconscious. The other kidnappers gasped and glared at her.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh shit." she ran away as they started shooting at her.

"Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!" Rachel said repeatedly as she run as fast as she could, away from the shooting kidnappers.

She went around corners and kicked some of the kidnappers who got them cornered.  
After five minutes, Rachel was on the floor heaving from out of breath. "C-can't ta-take it a-anymore..! Too weak... No sugar... gonna crap... unicorns on the shelf... twilight... ughh... porn... Justin Bieber everywhere.. ugghh what am I saying...?" She then spotted a lollipop on the ground and her mouth begun to water.

"She's here!" one of the kidnappers yelled as they spotted her.

Rachel was reaching out. Almost there... when all of a sudden, it was shot, breaking it into little pieces scattering everywhere. Rachel's eyes widened. Her eyebrows arched in anger and her eyes sparked with pure anger as she grabbed a Fly Shocker from the floor. "This... has gone too far." she charged at the kidnappers who were too late to save themselves from the raging Rachel who hit them and electrocuted them with a tennis racket shape device. After a few moments, the kidnappers were piled on the floor with burnt marks on their faces and different parts of their bodies.

* * *

Everyone was outside and thanking the clueless Rachel for saving them. The kidnappers were still unconscious as they were brought inside the police car.

A reporter was interviewing Rachel, who has no idea about what's happening, as they asked her bunch of questions.

"You're an inspiration to us all, what can you say to our viewers about being brave?" the reporter asked, switching the mic to Rachel.

Rachel was looking at the camera dumbly "Go and eat chicken feet."

The cameraman and the reporter stood frozen then recovered as the reporter laughed awkwardly. "You're such a joker, are you?" she laughed, patting Rachel on the back then slowly moved away.

They were then replaced by the two woman who were gossiping about her earlier with their eyes shining in admiration.

"You were so amazing!"

"Truly amazing!"

Rachel just nodded._ 'I know that already.'_

One of the woman, tilted her head in confusion. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Rachel then gasped as she remembered what she was missing. "THE ONIONS!" she yelled as she ran back to the store.

Both woman sweat dropped. "What I meant was her baby."

* * *

Rachel ran inside to find onions when her eyes were caught by a lump on the ground. She slowly walked towards it. She then grabbed a nearby pole to poke it with it.

She then paused "Wait a minute... I think this happened before.. did it?" she then shrugged as she poked the lump.

Then it twitched. Rachel fell on the floor, holding her chest from the sudden fright. "Mother of all unicorns! Y U NO STOP SCARING ME?!" she yelled.

"Would you kindly please pick me up?" she heard a masculine voice and an awkward smile showed on Rachel's face. She've forgotten all about Sebastian.

She picked him up from the floor and hugged him. "I'm so sorry baby." she moved away slightly, planting kisses on his forehead. "Mommy is terribly sorry." she hugged him again and rocking him gently. Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the whole grocery incident, the couple headed to the park to pass some time. Rachel was swinging gently on the swing with Sebastian sitting on her lap as they watched the slow sunset.

"Sing me a song." Sebastian requested.

"What song would my baby like?"

"I'm not sure.. Surprise me."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Let's see.. Oohhh~! How about the song that my butler once taught me! It's in a different language though.. but it's really nice. He said he sang it to the woman he loved.. so.. yeah.. you like to hear it?"

"Certainly."

Rachel cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing.

"Noo'y umibig na ako subalit nasaktan ang puso (I once fell in love but my heart was hurt)  
Parang ayoko ng umibig pang muli (Now it's like I don't want to fall in love again)  
May takot na nadarama (I now feel scared)  
Na muli ay maranasan (To feel that way again)  
Ayoko ng masaktan muli ang puso ko (I don't want my heart to be broken again)  
Ngunit nang ikaw ay makilala (But when I met you)  
Biglang nagbago ang nadarama (My feelings suddenly changed)

Para sayo, ako'y iibig pang muli (For you, I'll love again  
Dahil sayo, ako'y iibig nang muli (Because of you, I'll love again)  
Ang aking puso'y (My heart)  
Pag-ingatan mo (Please take care of it)  
Dahil sa ito'y muling magmamahal sayo (Because it will love you)  
Para lang sayo (Just for you)"

Rachel ended her song. It also fitted her love story... but she's not quite sure about falling in love with Sebastian. She's guessing that she'll love him as if he was her own precious child.

"Let's head home. It's getting late." Rachel stood up, carrying Sebastian and started to head home.

"Where do you think you're going?" two men blocked their way.

Rachel gasped. "The ninjas!"

"The ninjas?" Sebastian asked. "You mean, you didn't make that up"

"Of course I didn't you idiot!" Rachel said angrily.

"You can't run this time." Rachel turned around and saw two more men behind them.  
Rachel creased her eyebrows 'This isn't good.'

The four men moved closer to them, Rachel tried to walk away but she ended up being cornered to a wall and they chuckled evilly.

"We didn't know you have a kid. Heh, kids these days are so eager to.. ehehehe." one of them spoke, the leader of the gang. "We've been through so much trouble because of you. And it's time for you to.." the leader raised his foot to kick Rachel.

Rachel quickly spun around and covered Sebastian with her body and received the blow of the kick on her back. Rachel's face was scrunched up in pain and hissed. She looked down to check on Sebastian and saw his eyes glowing misty pink and his pupils slit. She shook her head weakly then uttered a "No.."

Sebastian creased his eyebrows then changed his furious eyes back to normal.

"Heeeyyy!" one of them said. "This is boring."

The leader thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Boys. Grab her and make this bitch face me." The other men obliged and spun her around harshly. Rachel tightened her hold on Sebastian and brought him closer to her protectively as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"You." The leader jutted his chin, signaling the man beside him. "Grab that li'l brat and give him to me." the man nodded and snatched Sebastian away from Rachel's tight grasp who got a punch in the stomach from fighting. The man handed him to the leader and went back to his previous position.

"Hurting you isn't enough to pay for what you've done." He smirked "I'll make the most precious thing to you endure it all!"

"Stop it!" Rachel yelled as she tried to fight and get away from the other men's grasp. "Your problem is me! Leave my baby alone!"

The leader sneered "Ha! Don't worry. He'll be in good hands. We'll just sell him to someone, get lots of money and don't give a shit about what's gonna happen to this brat. Easy as that." He grinned when he saw the brunette's body limp to the ground while she shook uncontrollably. The next thing happened shocked him.

Rachel begun roaring in laughter humorlessly. The men just stared at her blankly wondering what made this girl laugh. The leader furrowed his brow angrily "HEY! What's so funny?"

Rachel forced herself to stand up while she tries to recover from her laughing fit. "I-I ahahahaha! I DON'T KNOW!" she said between laughs.

Sebastian sighed. This's what happens when she consumes sugar. She laughs for no apparent reason, especially when things gets serious like this one.  
She may have stole a candy from the shop earlier to make her this high.

As the girl's laugh died down, she looked up and glared at the leader heatedly. "Get your hands off him."

_'Talking about mood swings._' Sebastian thought as he fought not to roll his eyes.

"Eh?!" the leader said in confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

Rachel's face darkened "I said... get.. OFF!" she kicked one of the men handling her and quickly grabbed the Fly Shocker from her back and zapped the other men holding her.

"Stop this bitch now!" the leader ordered as he pointed at her. The other two men left came rushing at her as ordered.

Rachel grinned as she redid herself "Imma zap your balls off mathah asshoe!"

The first man raised his hand to throw a punch but he wasn't fast enough and got zapped in his rear. He fell down and cried in agony as he laid on the ground covering his electrocuted balls.  
The second man stopped as he stood there and saw what happened to his comrade.  
He sent a glare to the grinning Rachel as he ran to attack. Before he could throw a kick, his face slammed on Rachel's foot as she kicked him down and zapped him in the same area.

Rachel stood up, satisfied with her work as she looked down on her victims with their crotches steaming. She slowly turned her head towards the leader, her eyes sparked maliciously and a wide stretched creepy grin appeared on her face.

The leader paled as his knees shook in horror. He watched as her dark aura grow that made every hair on his body stood up and chills ran down his spin.  
With shaky unstable legs, he whirled around and ran for his life.

"Where are you going? It isn't over yet." he heard Rachel say in such a tone that will scare the living out of you. Cold beads of sweat trailed down his face as he ran as fast as he could. He doesn't know where to go but he didn't care, all he thinks about is to get as far away from that girl...

No.. she's not a girl.. but a malicious demon monster.

Surprisingly, the leader was too occupied on running away that he didn't even know he trapped himself in an alley with tall walls, which will be difficult to climb through.

Sebastian smirked as the events unfold. He was ready to transform back to save her but, that girl just keeps surprising him.  
"Running away from a little girl? How pathetic."

The man looked down panting when he heard a deep masculine voice and screamed when he realized it was the baby he was holding. He dropped him and immediately skidded away until he tripped himself and fall on his back.  
"Wha-wha.. h-how ca-can y-you.." he stuttered as he pulled himself away from the demon child.

Sebastian just smirked as his crimson eyes sparked in amusement. He smiled eerily showing off his white canines which made the leader more hysterical.

Footsteps came and two hands lifted Sebastian and carried him gently. Rachel gave Sebastian's cheek a kiss and smiled as she pulled back. "How are you sweetheart?" she asked, leaning her head against Sebastian's head.

"I'm fine." Sebastian answered. "But I don't think that man is." he looked at the quivering leader and smirked.

"Oh yes, that's right." Rachel stepped closer to the man who moved back whimpering. "I'm still not done."

"GET BACK! DON'T STEP ANY CLOSER!" the leader threatened as he lashed out a pocket knife and pointed it towards the two.

The girl smacked the knife off his grasp with the Fly Shock and grabbed his hairline. Crouching down, she spoke "People who are about to the die begs to their captors to spare their life. Some entertain them to let them go or make a deal. But," she smirked "Sadly, you didn't do any of those and you even dared to take my child and sell him and even dropped him right in front of me. Do you know what can happen to you right now that your life is hanging in a thin thread?" she asked as she smiled.

The leader shook as more sweat trailed down his face. "P-Please ju-just let me go and I'll never bother you again! Please just—"

"Too late." Rachel zapped him in the face until he was knocked unconscious. She straightened up and quickly hugged Sebastian. "Oh baby are you okay?" she asked as she pursed her lips.

"There's nothing to worry about." He gently pushed her away. "If you'll give me a moment, I'll just be changing back to my original human form." Rachel pouted at this and gently set him down to the ground.

As soon as he was on the ground, he immediately transformed back to his form with his usual clothes.

"Carry me, I'm tired." Rachel ordered as she went on his back and surround Sebastian's neck with her arms. Sebastian obliged as he held her by the back of her knee and walked back home.

* * *

It was already dark and they were still on their way home. No words were exchanged between the two but both didn't mind the silent atmosphere.  
They were the only one walking on the silent street. Time to time, cars come by but quickly disappears and silence comes and surround them again.

"Say," Sebastian started "What did you do to those men to have a grudge on you?" he asked. It must have been something really bad that caused this quarrel.

"Well," the brunette started as she stared up at the dark sky. "It all started in the grocery store. You see, my favorite chocolate is Cadbury Hazelnuts. One day, I was buying sweets, yeah? Then in the candy section, I saw the last bar of Cadbury Hazelnuts. I quickly grabbed it and so was that leader. We begun arguing because it was his favorite too. I just kicked him in the balls. And that kicked changed our lives. Every time I got from work, he would chase me with his ninja friends and I'll just run or throw stuff at them. And that's our story." she finished.

"It seems like you always get yourself in trouble." he commented. So that's why she's always a mess when she gets home.

"Meh," Rachel shrugged. "I don't really mind. It's fun."

"Getting punch in the stomach is fun?"

Rachel smiled "Yush!"

* * *

Since they went back home, Rachel had been cold to him. She only utters little words and tries not to make any conversations with him or look at him in a long time.

She's mad at him, for some reason. Before she can't even stop kissing and hugging him and talking to him as if he was the most precious thing to her. But now, it felt like he wasn't even here.

As he walked inside the toilet, a foul smell reached his sensitive nose. He just walked back and feeling like he was about to puke.  
Something is definitely wrong with Rachel's stomach. How can her poo smell so bad? If he was human, he would have chocked in death because of that foul smell.

Sebastian walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, seeing Rachel lying down on the sofa watching some show called _'Barney'_.

"What did you eat to make the toilet smell like a rotting body?" he asked, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Rachel snorted, still not looking at Sebastian "Sheesh, just take it like a man. It was your fault anyway you bdjdbsjdn.." the continuing words were toned down in a mumble as she continued to curse Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. Yep, she's mad. He has to make it up to her. She's been through a lot today (and him too) and she deserves some reward. He then strolled towards the kitchen and smirked to himself.

* * *

Lying down there with bored eyes, Rachel scratched her belly and yawned.  
Feeling a presence nearby, she lifted her head and saw Sebastian smiling down at her. He then crouched down in front of her and bore his eyes into hers "I've been bad to you these past few weeks and I've seen the changes in you. And I'm really sorry." he apologized.

Rachel looked at him with bored eyes "You're blocking the TV asshole."

"Do you really hate me?"

"Yes. You can be raped by Barney for all I care."

"Well, that's too bad." Sebastian lifted a plate carrying a mouth watering, freshly baked chocolate cake that made Rachel drool at the sight. She inhaled the scent and it almost drove her insane. "I was about to give you this delicious cake that I made especially just for you to let you know how sorry I was."

Not taking her eyes off the cake, Rachel stuttered "I.. I forgive you.."

Sebastian smirked "Prove it."

Rachel shifted her eyes to Sebastian, who was smirking, and sighed. "Fine." She encircled her arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him in his temple. "There, happy?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. Rachel snatched the plate from him and munched it down. The flavors were exploding in her mouth. The taste of chocolate was rich and soft against her taste buds. This was the best cake ever.

"Do you know how much I love you, Basty?" she asked in between her eating.

"No."

"I love you as big as your baby penis. THIS IS SO GOOD!" she ate happily with her nostrils stretched. out and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. What? Was the only word that appeared in his mind. Was that a complement or an insult? He just sighed. But at least, she's not mad anymore.

A Nokia tune rang loudly, interrupting Rachel. She pulled out her phone that was tucked in her pajama strap and held it in her ear. "Hallo hallo?... Oh hi Antonio! What'cha doin'?... Day after tomorrow? Yeah sure why not?... I'll be bringing Sebastian too so you guys can meet each other... I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm eating chocolate cake right now made by Sebastian... I'm still talking to you so that means it's not poisoned... Yep.. You too... Vavay." Rachel ended the call and chucked her phone back somewhere and continued eating.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked calmly, though there was a hint of undertone in his voice.

Rachel looked at him, unaffected by the dangerous aura surrounding the room. "He's a friend of mine, my former butler. He invited us in lunch on the next next day."

Sebastian nodded, though his mind wondered who could this 'Antonio' is. "About earlier.."

"What about it?"

Sebastian leaned closed and rested his head on her shoulder. "I didn't know you like kids."

Rachel scoffed. "Of course you don't. You didn't ask. But yes, I like kids very much."

Sebastian smirked "You should have told me that.. If you did, you already have dozens of your own."

Rachel elbowed him in the stomach "You retard. And who are you going to expect to take care of those dozen kids? Me? You're not the one who's gonna give birth to that dozen kids of yours so shut up."

"But I'll help you raise them. I can never leave my offsprings just like that."

"Tch. Men always say that. They'll promise you the world and leave you with debts, little mouths to feed and ten bags of manure."

Sebastian straightened up, looking down at her. "Don't compare me to humans. I never make promises that I'll never accomplish."

Rachel just nodded and brushed it off. Then, a question came in her mind. "Are you able to bare children, Sebastian?" she asked.

The demon furrowed his brow in thought "I've never tried it nor heard if demons can bare a child with a human." then he looked at her "Why do you ask?" a smirk came across his lips "Are you interested? We could try and see for ourselves."

Rachel looked at him with a stoic look. "You have one twisted brain, eh Sebastian? You're not the one who's gonna get hurt when you put your thing inside a vagina. And what if I get pregnant and all of a sudden, your child comes popping out of my stomach in an alien form?"

Sebastian just chuckled at her ranting. Indeed, she would have to endure the pain but he wasn't sure about an alien popping out of her stomach, though. "It is the punishment that God set upon woman for Eve's disobedience."

The brunette raised an eyebrow "It's quite ironic for you to say such a thing for the fact that you're a demon. But, you're right. Thanks Eve, thank you very much." she applaud as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**B.N: **Hope you guys liked this chapter. By the way, I just saw the new chapter of Kuro and _DAMN_ Sebastian is so irresistibly sexy as always *drools all over le computer*. For those who haven't read the manga, you guys HAVE to READ it. The song _Para Lang Sayo _(Just For You) is one of my favorite songs~! You guys can check it out! The link is in my profile. I only wrote the first stanza and the chorus since you guys might get bored.

I bet you guys are excited to know why Rachel was kicked out, but don't worry! You'll know it... pretty soon I guess.

Oh yeah, I've been asking some people about what will happen to this story. I would LOVE to hear from all of you about what you guys think! Like, what will happen to Rachel and Sebby in the future chapters and all.. I dunno just being curious.

Btw, Rachel's name isn't suppose to be Rachel.. it was Rebekah. But for some reason, I wrote Rachel (which is Ciel's mom's name). Ah, this brain of mine. Rachel isn't suppose to have this character when I thought about her a year ago. The title of this story is suppose to be "One Hell of a Lover" where Rachel summoned Sebastian to seek revenge to her boyfriend (who kidnapped her and tortured her because she was the daughter of his rival in business, but sadly her father didn't care making Rachel almost getting raped by two men ((if it weren't for Sebastian)) and she was filled with hatred) and Sebby became her knew boyfriend even though they both don't have feeling towards each other. Rachel in this story is a boring person, she doesn't talk much and a total opposite of the revised Rachel.

Okay, that's it for today and I'll be looking forward to read your reviews~! Love you all!


	8. Never Piss a Woman in PMS

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Duh herrow! I know, I know, I made a promise about updating last weekend and I didn't do it. I'm sorry. My editor is in Hawaii (I asked if I could fit in her luggage so I could come but she said I'm too fat ;_;) and my family and I went on a vacation where there's no internet so I couldn't update.

I am gravely sorry for the grammatical mistakes. It's really good if someone else's going to edit this because I have bad eyes. REALLY bad eyes. But I'll edit this up as soon as I can… I think.

I'm done drawing the Little Rachel and you can go to my profile to check it out!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-SHIT-suji.**

* * *

**Never Piss a Woman in PMS**

Rachel brushed her teeth in the sink of her bathroom after eating the cake. Though she hated the idea of getting rid of the taste of chocolate in her buds, Sebastian insisted that she brush her teeth or no more cake for her.

She turned on the tap and the water rushed down to her waiting hand, rinsing her mouth. When she finished, she turned the tap off. Just then, a sudden pain jolted her stomach. She bent her back down and hissed in pain.

"A-Aaahhh.. Wha..?" she looked down between her legs and saw blood staining her pink bunny pajama. "Shit." she groaned in displeasure as she held on to the sink for balance. She quickly opened the drawers below the sink and grabbed a pad, running as quickly as possible to the toilet.

* * *

Sebastian heard Rachel's cries and decided to knock on the door. "Rachel, are you alright?" he was answered by a whimper. He opened the locked door and saw the girl sprawled on the floor, holding her stomach, whimpering in pain. He immediately walked towards her and knelt, checking what's wrong.

"My stomach, Sebastian... it hurts.. my stomach! Ahh-aaah.." she groaned, forming herself into a small ball.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. He never experienced something like this before. He knows what menstration cramp is, but he doesn't know how to sooth them. He decided to just carry her to the bedroom and lay her back on the bed.

* * *

"SEBASTIAN IT HURTS!" she screamed out, rolling off the bed. She held her stomach tightly and placed her leg under it.

"Do you always feel this pain whenever you have your menstration?" Sebastian asked, staring down at Rachel as she nodded weakly. He was on the bed too, trying to calm Rachel but he could tell, the pain is overbearing.

"It hurts really bad. Sometimes it will go for weeks."

Sebastian nodded. "What do you do to sooth the pain?" he asked.

"I-I call Antonio to massage my stomach u-until I fall asleep."

"Is that so?" Feeling a tinge of jealousy, Sebastian lifted Rachel from the floor and laid her back gently on the bed. He then lifted her shirt up to the point where her whole stomach is showing. She has a rather cute chubby stomach from eating too much, but it was rather cute for the demon. Sebastian grazed his hand on her stomach and massaged it gently.

Rachel was biting her lip, still feeling the pain in her stomach. She whimpered when Sebastian pressed on the part where it really hurt.

"Shhh shhh.." Sebastian hushed her. "Just relax and close your eyes. Everything will be fine."

Rachel slowly blinked at him and he smiled. She then let sleep overcome her and welcomed the velvet darkness to surround her.

* * *

Sebastian stopped when he heard Rachel's slow and rhythmic breathing. He smiled down and combed her hair with his fingers away from her face.

She started snoring.

Sebastian chuckled silently and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He pulled down her shirt and pulled up the thin blanket up to her chin and slowly but swiftly got up from the bed.

He had a lot of researching to do.

* * *

"Apply hot compress to alleviate pain and discomfort." Sebastian read out from the screen while cupping his chin in thought.

A sudden bump and whimpering rang in his ear and he immediately rushed to the bedroom. There, he found Rachel on the floor, formed in a small ball.

He picked her up and laid her back to the bed. "Why do you keep falling off the bed?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Honestly.."

Rachel bit her lip and curled herself in a small ball. "Then leave." half lidded as she stared at the white crumpled sheets around her. "You don't have to stay. You don't have to waste your time on me... just leave... go."

"Here's the Chamomile and Peppermint tea I've prepared for you to relieve your stomach cramp." a cup of tea appeared on Sebastian's hand as Rachel stared up at him. "Come, sit up." Rachel slowly sat up and awkwardly accepted the made tea. She took awkward sips, careful not to burn herself. As she slowly gulped it down, the pain lingering in her stomach slowly faded away. She can still feel it, but it isn't as bad as before.

"Tha-thank you." she gave the finished tea back to Sebastian and slowly lied back down.  
Sebastian lifted her shirt again and applied a heat pad on her stomach then pulled her shirt back down. "There, finished." He looked up and smiled down at her "Does it still hurt?"

Rachel shook her head lightly "It's still there but it's not as bad as before.. and Sebastian?" she looked at his eyes for a mere second and looked away. "Thank you."

"It's the best I could do." He then leaned down and looked at her straight in the eye "And no matter what happens, I'll never leave by your side. No matter what's the circumstances, I'll be here... until the end." Rachel closed her eyes slowly and welcomed the dark slumber.

Sebastian smirked as he got up from the bed and quietly walked out of the door. When the door clicked close, a rhythmic dark melody played and sang beautifully in the dark room, entering Rachel's void dreams.

* * *

"Ooohhh~! Ooohh!" (Gah! So awkward!) loud moans and screams of pleasure rang in Rachel's ears, disturbing her sweet painless slumber.

When her eyes snapped open, irritation and anger filled her. She jumped out of the bed, stormed out of the room and quicky walked outside in the early morning with her eyes half open.

She went straight inside her neighbors' yard and kicked open the door, went straight inside and kicked the bedroom door open revealing a horrified man and a woman in the bed, screaming their lungs out as they both hugged each other in fear.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" she roared at them. Her eyes were quite red and wide as she looked at them with a pissed off look. "Do you know how stressed I am? Just when I finally get to sleep, you two started moaning like RETARDED COWS! If you make any noise that YOU KNOW will wake me up, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO DRAG YOUR HOPELESS SOUL DOWN TO HELL! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" the couple nodded in fear and Rachel left, mumbling to herself as she went back home.

"Stupid neighbors.." she mumbled angrily to herself as she entered the house. She scratched her head in irritation as she marched inside.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch as he watched Rachel with a stoic look. "Rachel."

She whipped her head and looked at Sebastian angrily "What?! What do you want?" Sebastian chuckled lightly. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" she screamed, totally annoyed.

"So this is what they call mood swings." he chuckled. He was watching tv when all of a sudden, he heard angry footsteps and Rachel came rushing out.

Rachel's eye twitched and a vein mark popping on her forehead. "Oh shut up will you?" she turned her heals and headed for the kitchen.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He knows what she's about to do. Rushing to the kitchen, he caught Rachel opening a bar of chocolate. "Eating sweets while on your period will increase your stomach cramp, young lady."

Rachel's eyes widened and then glared hard at Sebastian. "I don't care! I want to eat this now!" she barked at him as she hid the chocolate far from him.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he moved closer to Rachel. "Give that to me, please."

"No! Never!" she moved back until she's against the wall, trying to protect the chocolate from Sebastian. The demon, with swift movements, had her wrists in his grasp. Rachel gasped and glared at him. "I'm going to eat this and you can't do anything―" Rachel's eyes widened. Sebastian bit the top of the chocolate, pulled it out of the foil packet and quickly put it inside his mouth, munching it. Rachel stared at him wide eyed as he finished, licking his lips clean.

"You were saying?" He mockingly asked as the girl's eye twitched.

"This is... MADNESS!" she roared. "YOU SON OF A―" she was cut off when Sebastian all of a sudden pinched both of her cheeks and stretched them. "LEFF GO OF ME YOU!" she struggled to say out loud, glaring heatedly at Sebastian with teary eyes.

Sebastian just smirked "It is very inappropriate for a young woman such as you to use such vile words. If I hear any rude words come out of that pretty mouth of yours, I'm sad to say that I'm gonna have to punish you, my dear." he let go and patted her reddened cheeks gently.

The girl raised the corner of her lips in irritation "You don't sound sad." Sebastian just smiled, mocking the already annoyed brunette. She scoffed and walked off, muttering to herself about annoying demons.

Sebastian smirked to himself as he watched the girl plop on to the sofa and turn on the tv. He's going to be having a lot of fun.

* * *

Two men in a dark suit entered a large office. Before them was a dark mahogany table and a large cushioned office chair facing the large windows behind, showing the whole city from the top view.

"Sir, Ms. Rachel has a child." one of them spoke nonchalantly.

"A child?" the man sitting on the cushioned chair asked, wondering if he heard them right.

"Yes. The infant looks strictly alike the man who was living with her for the past five weeks." said the other one.

The man cupped his chin in thought "It would be impossible for that girl to bare a child for only five weeks."

"Yes sir. But we never seen that man go inside her house. He just... mysteriously appeared."

The man narrowed his eyes "That girl never learns. Such a disgrace. She just keeps going with every man she meets." he clenched his fist in anger. "That girl never learns her lessons."

* * *

Rachel drank a cup of tea to start her usual day... without caffeine since Sebastian said it's not good for her menstration. A dark aura surrounded the young girl as she sat there grimacing.

"For today's breakfast, baked salmon and salad." Sebastian set down a covered plate in front of her and lifted the cover open revealing a fresh cooked meal with it's aroma mixing in the air.

Rachel ignored him and continued sipping her tea. After Sebastian ate her chocolate and pinched her cheeks, she haven't spoke a single word to him.

Sebastian tilted his head "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Rachel continued her nonchalant look and sipped her tea. 'Keep talking asshole. No one's gonna talk to yah.' She heard Sebastian sigh and said something about wasting food. He muttered about how lucky she was to have someone cook for her. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. Since they've been together, he've done more complaining and being an ass than housework.  
With the liquid in her mouth, she spat on the food in front of her. It's her turn now to piss him off like the way he did to her.

"That's what I can say about your fucking cooking!" she spat at him. She has no idea what she has just brought herself into.  
A hand grabbed her face and forcefully made her look up, look up to those angry crimson eyes.

The temperature in the room dropped that almost made her shiver to the bone. The frightening atmosphere around her sent chills down her spin and made her hair stood up in fright.

Sebastian glared angrily at her, his expression capable of making anyone run for their lives. Oh how she wished she haven't done that.

"How dare you thin my patience after all I've done for you? I know you're unwell but you don't have to act like a little brat." he spat furiously, every word stabbing Rachel's heart. He roughly let her go and left, leaving Rachel alone in the room full of guilt.

'He was right' she thought. She irritatedly scratched her head 'Stupid PMS! Always makes me cranky.. sheesh!' She glanced up at the clock and gasped when she saw the time. "Gwahh! I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

Sebastian looked down from the roof as he watched Rachel took off hurriedly on her motorcycle. She was panicking so much that she almost hit a pole.

Sebastian sighed as he lied back, looking up at the bright blue heaven above him. 'Humans can be a real pain in the neck sometimes.'

He sat up, deciding that he should do something useful inside. He jumped down, as if it was nothing and slid the door open.  
When he reached the kitchen, his eyes widened. The food he cooked and prepared for Rachel was.. finished, the plates empty.

Sebastian smiled "Oh Rachel."

* * *

As she traveled back home in her motorcycle, she reflected on the things that happened to her today.

Sebastian got angry because she spat on the food he cooked. Got fined for speeding and punching the police officer in the jaw and zapping him with her Fly Shocker. Got scolded by her supervisor for being late. Got angry at an elderly costumer and flipped the table, causing the computer to break. Pulled Mildred's hair. Chased a cat with her Fly Shocker who stole her food. Broke her Fly Shocker in rage after accidentally zapping herself in the face.

Basically, it's all bad and mostly because of her lack of patience. It wasn't her fault. That's just what happens when she has her period and all she needs is to turn into a Hulk and destroy everything in her path. But it isn't just her fault for turning her into a raging bull, but because of Sebastian.  
Since Sebastian came, her life became a mess. Her feelings became a mess and all her sorrows surfaced again. And she hated it. She knows that she feels nothing for Sebastian since she lost the ability to love. She despised that feeling and built a wall around her heart, a boundary where no one can enter and hurt her.  
When Sebastian came, the wall she had built begun to tremble and to shaken. She did her best not to let her protective walls come crumbling down to her feet.

She sees Sebastian as a (annoying) friend, a (annoying) brother, a (loud mouth-always lecturing) mother and a (spoiled, always complaining) child. Truth be told, she cared for him. But that's it. He must not, in any means necessary, cross the friend zone. If he does, she'll end up hurting herself again.

He can not love her. He's a demon. He only stays with her because of their contract. In her own world, he's an overprotective friend who would always be there for her. But in reality, he is not a friend. He's a monster who just waits till the time comes and devours her soul.

Rachel frowned at the thought. Under that facade is an evil, cold and merciless demon who is not capable of loving. A sigh blew past her lips, she better enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

Sebastian sat on the couch and turned his head when he heard the door open. "Welcome back." he greeted with a smile then a frown formed his lips when he saw Rachel's nonchalant face, looking like she's deep in thought. "Is something wrong?"

The girl shook her head as she sat next to him in the couch and laid her head down on his lap. "No, nothing's wrong.. I'm just tired." She bit her bottom lip the said "About the food this morning―"

"Don't worry about it. I've already forgiven you."

"Uhmm.. I was in a hurry so I fed it to the dog in the street. Sorry."

A shocked smile was pasted on the demon's face. For all he knows, he thought she ate the food. But in truth, she fed it to the dog. Sebastian grimaced.

"I know your mad but, I'm really sorry." she apologized tiredly.

"As I've said, it's alright. And I also apologize for losing it this morning. I know that you have mood swings so it's also my fault."

Rachel smiled as she closed her eyes. "Do you know what other things that woman in their period should avoid?" she opened her eyes and smiled a cheeky smile.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and curved his lips into a small smile. "Oh, what is it?"

The girl grinned. "Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

**B.N: **Sorry, another filler. But next chapter, there would be some actions that's gonna happen. I love your responses last chapter and it made me laugh. You guys are the best! But, you guys forgot to answer the question in the previous chapter. Makes me a bit sad /le sad face/. I want to know what you guys think!

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! If only I could go to each of you, I would have rape- I-I mean hugged you guys and say thank you. Even those who read, fav and follow, thank you very much.

If it's okay, I would LOVE to hear your comments about my drawing of Little Rachel.

I hope you guys have a great day and take care~!


	9. Clash of the Butlers

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Duh herrow everyone~! What's happenin'? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favs, follows~! /le me gusta face/ so school started again. Shit. Just to let you guys know, SebbyPie can lie to Rachel any time since she didn't order him to always tell the truth. DUN DUN DUN! SebbyPie's gonna be a beautiful liar! By the way, Rachel's 19 y/o blonde version picture is now done and you guys can look at it by clicking the link in my profile ^^. So nuff talking for me and let's head to the story~!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-SHIT-suji**

* * *

**Clash of the Butlers **

[Rachel's POV]

I woke up the next morning. The blinds were pulled away letting the sun rays enter my room, hitting me directly in the eyes.

From that moment on, I felt depressed.

I couldn't open my eyes. The sun is shining too brightly. I sat up to get away from the sun's painfully annoying rays, but to no avail. I still couldn't see.

Now I feel what Chinese people feel.

So depressed. So.. so depressed. I feel tears welling up in my closed eyes as they desperately try to seep through. It was a painful feeling.

Which made me more depressed.

I got up from bed with my arms stretched forward to guide me as I carefully walked towards my bathroom.

Feeling the cold tiles against my bare feet sent chills running down my spines, making every hair on my skin stand up.

Which made me more depressed.

As I reached the sink, I cracked my eyes open only for me to see a retarded looking ginger-haired monkey in the mirror staring back at me.

Which made me more depressed.

I stared back, challenging the monkey who can open their eyes the longest. As seconds pass by, we blinked at the same time. Resulting it to be a draw.

Which made me more depressed.

I turned my back and headed out of the bathroom. As soon I was out, the smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon reached my nose. The smell gave light to my depressing morning. I strolled towards the kitchen, sniffing the smell of pure serenity.

There I found, my damn spoiled demon cooking the said meal. He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning." he greeted with a thousand carat smile. His smile was so radiant. So bright that I had to shield my eyes.

Which made me more depressed.

I sat down on the chair, with a sad look on my face because of depression as my damn spoiled demon laid the plate of food on the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem down today."

"I'm so depressed." I answered with a rugged sleepy voice.

"Why is that?"

"The sun blinded me when I woke up. And I couldn't see." The flashback of me waking up and couldn't open my eyes saddened me. It was so sad that...

It made me more depressed.

My damn spoiled demon chuckled as he sat down next to me. "Is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

Only thing.. one thing came into my mind that can pull me out of my depression. "Can you transform yourself into a very sexy woman with big boobs?"

With a smile, he answered with a straight "No". His answer made my heart ache. It pounded against my chest painfully. His word played in my head a dozen times..

Which made me more depressed.

A deep disappointed frown formed my lips as I ate breakfast.. sadly. It was so depressing. With each spoon of sadness, my heart cried silently.

Which made me more depressed.

I feel so down and sad that it's almost impossible to lift the spoon. My strength is slowly being sucked down by my depression.

* * *

After my depressing breakfast, I still feel sad.

So sad.

I open a closet, located at the side of the kitchen. When I opened the door, I found what I was looking for.

I carried the vacuum and plugged it in. I switched the power on and placed the thing that sucks on my face.

My damn spoiled demon comes in with a puzzled look on his face. "What on earth, are you doing now?"

With the sad depressing far look on my face, I answered sadly "I'm trying to suck my sadness away... but it doesn't work." I was disappointed and angry. That salesman lied to me... how could he? He said that this vacuum can suck anything. But he lied.. that asshole lied to me. This vacuum can't suck my endless despair that lingers inside of my achy breaky heart.

It made me more depressed.

My damn spoiled demon sighed. He's probably depressed too. Probably missing his demon friends. He should talk to them on Facebook... or Twitter or something.

"Really, Rachel?" he rested his hand on his forehead "Did you eat any sweets today?"

I shook my head sadly as I plugged the vacuum off.. in a depressing way. Because I'm depressed. Then put it away. I walked past my damn spoiled demon and headed to my bedroom.

I want to hurt.. torture myself until I can't go on. I'm just too depressed to live another second. So I have decided, I shall end this miserable life.. in a slow painful death.

As I sat down on my bed, I pulled out my iPod with my earphones from my pajama strap. I placed the buds in my ear and played the song that will bring more despair into me.

With a shaking thumb, I pressed the song Friday by Rebekah Black. The song came flooding inside me, filling my empty miserable soul. Oh the agony! Why..? Why do I have this song in my iPod?

But I don't care anymore. I welcomed the deadly horrible noise with open arms... embracing death. Because we're best friends.. yeah.

Then, someone shoved something inside my mouth roughly. I tasted it and.. my eyes flew open.

SUGAR! Oh my! I can see it! Light! Light everywhere! I found hope.. I found serenity. The taste of oppression coated my dry mouth. I was so happy that I could feel tears swell up in my eyes. I sucked and licked my chocolate bar (I would love you forever whoever gave me this) happily.

"That cheered you up." I heard my damn spoiled demon say as he sat on the bed next to me. So it was him? I take back whatever I just said. I still fucking hate him.

"No deserts for you later."

My eyes flew wide open in shock as I whipped my head facing him. "But—"

"You already had enough sugar for today." He cut in.  
I can see it.. so clearly. My hands around his neck, choking the life out of him. His face turning blue from lack of air and I could hear myself laughing.. laughing like a maniac who've just been sent out of prison.

My damn spoiled demon climbed on the bed and lied down. He takes quick naps nowadays to save some of his freaking 'demon powers'.  
As soon as he closed his eyes, a wide evil stretched grin formed my lips.

This is my chance.

I carefully crawled on the bed towards him and grabbed a pillow. I'll just have to cover his face with this and I can have all the sweets I want. As I placed the 'Pillow of Doom' I looked at his face.. then my evil smile disappeared.  
A young baby boy with sparkling ruby eyes staring back at me with his charming smile and red adorable cheeks flashed before my eyes.

My arms begun to tremble as beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. Why would that image pop up in a time like this?

I gasped when I saw his eyes moving, slowly fluttering open. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

He blinked and slowly smiled. The cutest smile I've ever seen from him. He was just smiling there as I held the pillow above him.

"Just do it, damn it!" Peppito B said, my evil side.

But he's just so cute! And he's my adopted baby too!

"I don't care! It's now or never! Just choose! It's either that damn spoiled demon or your sweets!"

But just look at him! Isn't he beautiful? Aww.. look at that charming smile! Aww that eyes of his is so beautiful!

"But this cute baby of yours made your life difficult! You're getting depressed day by day because you don't consume the right amount of sugar to keep you from going depressed! He's slowly molding you back the way you were!"

But.. he's my baby. I-I can't bring myself to hurt him. I can't do this to him.

"Do you want to be the weak loser you are? The pathetic crybaby you are?"

We continued to debate but in the end, I put the pillow down and hugged it. I just can't bring myself to hurt my cute damn spoiled demon who trashed my computer with cat pictures and bought so many DVDs about cats like Lion King.

"Are you sad again?" my cute damn demon asked. I shook my head slightly. I looked at him and smiled sadly. What is wrong with me? How can I hurt my precious baby? With that cute smile of his.. those ruby eyes and especially, that adorable little penis of his. So.. so rape-able.

I ran my fingers through his soft raven hair, combing it back gently as I looked at him fondly. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and leaned back slightly. "I'm sorry for waking you up." With that, I climbed off the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Now to look at cute little kids on google.

[End of POV]

* * *

Sebastian followed Rachel with his gaze until she disappeared in the room. He still can't figure out Rachel. She's a huge puzzle that is hard to put together.. a large labyrinth. To keep anyone from seeing whatever she's keeping.

Sebastian pulled out a photo he found the other day while cleaning around the house. It was Rachel and a man sitting together while they smiled at the camera. Rachel looked entirely different in this photo. She has a horribly very short haircut as if someone just cut it down randomly. She looks abnormally thin and large dark circles under her tired looking eyes. She wore a simple white shirt that is just about her size unlike the ones she wears now. Her skin was in an unhealthy shade of white, almost making her look like a corpse. Sebastian wondered why she looks so horrible in here. He so badly wanted to ask but, knowing Rachel, he'll probably won't get any answers from her. Her smile though made it look like whatever she's going through at the moment, she's happy and content.

The man next to her looks fine and healthy unlike her. He's has short brown hair and sky blue eyes. He can't say much about the man beside her but he knows, he has a great part on Rachel's life.

He kept the picture and slid it below the lamp on the night table. He sat up from the bed and headed to the living room where Rachel is.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on the sofa as usual, probably finished looking through pictures of little kids, watching Paranormal Activity One.

Sebastian sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder and brought his arms around her. He likes hugging her for some reason, maybe because she's getting chubbier.  
"Can I ask a question?"

Rachel nod her head absentmindedly, eyes glued to the screen.

"What if I'm human and we met and in some circumstances.. I fell in love with you. Will you love me back?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at him. "Why are you asking this?" then she sighed and looked back to the screen. "Well.. I don't really know if I could love you. I just.. can't feel it anymore. I mean I love you now but.. you know.. not in a lover type of way. But if I met you years ago like two or three years ago.. I might love you back."

"Why can't you love anymore?"

Rachel gave Sebastian a quick glance. He sounded like an innocent kid that Rachel just don't know how the hell to answer. "It's just the way it is. Because when you love, you are willing to sacrifice anything.. even life itself. That's what I did. I gave up things and lost everything. I did that all for the sake of my love.. though it hurts.. I know I gained what makes me really happy. But of course, life's a bitch. Things just happened and made me realize that falling in love is very stupid."

Sebastian chuckled. Since he has no experience in love, he thought too that love is one of the stupidest thing in the whole universe. Though he heard someone say that, even though love is stupid, it's the most powerful thing in the whole universe. He feels nothing for Rachel, except loyalty and probably friendship. Though no feelings are felt between them, he see no reason to abandon this interesting human.  
"I'll never leave you." Sebastian sat up and rested his forehead against hers, smiling. Rachel, his own labyrinth.

The brunette laughed lightly as she combed Sebastian's hair. She tucked one of his long strand in front of his face behind his hear. "Of course you're not. You're my adopted son! You ain't going anywhere kid!" she laughed. Sebastian just shook his head and laughed lightly.

After a few more combing, Rachel finished her work.  
"There, beautiful!" then she fixed the lost strand in front of his face "More beautiful!"

"Were you trying to kill me earlier?" Sebastian asked, letting Rachel comb his hair.

The girl shifted her eyes awkwardly "...I don't know."

* * *

He glanced down at his clock and looked out onto the parking lot.

"One more minute." Antonio said to himself as he drummed his fingers on the wooden table. He just arrived at the restaurant and he's just waiting for Rachel and her 'friend' to arrive. Antonio narrowed his eyes at the thought of a man living in the same roof with his former lady.

He gazed back down to his wrist watch and counted the remaining seconds.

"Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One."

Just then, a loud screeching of tires rang in the area. He looked out the window and saw a silver-ish black motorcycle parked on an empty spot , it's two passengers hopped off.

A tall slender man, clad in black took off his black helmet, revealing his jet black hair and crimson eyes. The next passenger is bit shorter but still tall almost reaching the man's jawline. A woman clad in a large dark blue polo and dark jeans. Though her bright neon orange shoes doesn't complement her dark attire.

The couple enter the restaurant, spotting the table where he was sitting at. A smile formed with his lips, 'right on time, my lady'.

Antonio stood up to welcome the couple with a warm smile. "Good afternoon, you two." he greeted.

Rachel waved, smiling back widely "Hi Tonio! How yah doin'?"

"I'm doing well, Rachel." The brunette's eyebrow twitched. Sebastian and Antonio both talked the same. It made her feel stupid now for talking like that. Wait.. who cares anyway.

Antonio shifted his eyes to Sebastian, who's just standing there smiling. "Why, you must be the infamous Sebastian Michaelis." he stretched out his hand and smiled as kindly as possible.

Sebastian, who lived through a hundred years and studied human actions, knew this was just a facade. He took the man's stretched hand and shook it gently with his black gloved hand that covered his contract seal and his black fingernails.  
Antonio's grip on Sebastian's hand tightened than normal, the type that stops the flow of your blood stream in your veins.

The creature he is, Sebastian didn't feel even a tinge of pain, which surprised Antonio.  
Still, both men still smiled and let go.

"Please, take a seat." Antonio offered them which Rachel took already while the two men shook hands. Antonio sat opposite of Rachel as he studied her while she looked through the menu with Sebastian.  
"I see you're gaining some weight, Miss Rachel."

"Huh?" Rachel looked up at him in surprise. "Uhh.. yeah. 'Cause Sebastian keeps on feeding me.. and I don't do much exercise so.. I'm getting a bit fat."

"I see." Antonio turned to Sebastian "Say Mr. Michaelis, what kind of food are you feeding her?"

Sebastian lit up a smile "I'm feeding her food that is healthy for her body. Because when I came to live with her, I found cabinets full of sweets and fast noodles. So I decided to feed her nothing but healthy food."

Antonio chuckled lightly. "Miss Rachel must have loved your cooking for her to gain weight. But do remember to give her the right amount of sugar or she'll either go hyper or fall into depression."

Sebastian nodded at the new discovery. So she must really have the right amount of sugar everyday. That's why she was so depressed this morning for such a simple reason. Who in the world would get depressed so deeply because of a sun ray?

Rachel raised her hand and a waiter approached their table. "What would you like to order, Miss?" the young waiter asked, smiling politely as he held a small notepad and a pen, ready to scribble down the order.

"I would like to have that pretty waitress over there to get our order, buddy." Rachel said smugly, making the poor waiter sweat drop.

"I'm really sorry Miss but.. she's still busy with a costume—"

"I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAREEE!" The brunette interjected, making the young man flinch.

"Rachel." Antonio called her calmly.

Rachel whipped out her Fly Shocker, ready to shock the hell out of the quivering waiter. "I WANT THAT PRETTY—" she stopped when all of a sudden, her cheeks were pinched and pulled painfully.

Antonio shook his head disappointingly, still pulling on the girl's cheek. "Is this how I raised you, my lady?" He then turned to the scared waiter and smiled apologetically "I do deeply apologize for the manner that this young lady has showed. Please, take our orders."

The young waiter let out a deep breath and steadied himself. "What will be your orders?" he asked and smiled.

Antonio let go and Rachel sat back down to her chair, sulking and rubbing her abused redened cheek.

"I would like to order a herb-infused mushroom and speck risotto with a side of potatoes stewed in marsala sauce. " Antonio said and the waiter scribbled it down.

The waiter turned to Sebastian and waited for his response. "Butter chicken over steamed basmati rice, please. Oh, and a mini curry bun would do me well."

Then the waiter turned to the last person. He paled when he realized it was the crazy girl who tried to attack him with Fly Shocker. "M-Miss.. what would y-you—"

"I want a double patty meal, large coke and a double fudge cake" she glanced at Antonio "P-please."

Sebastian turned to the girl beside him "Those are bad for you, Rachel."

She rolled her eyes "What do you want me to eat? Salad?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm a carnivore so shush."

"He's right." Antonio agreed with the demon. "You've been gaining weight lately and it's right to be careful of what you eat."

The girl gritted her teeth in irritation. She would have killed these two a long time ago if it weren't for the fact that they were the only ones who cared for her. "Fine!" she turned to the waiter "Can I please get a vegetarian burger and water."

The young waiter awkwardly scratched off her previous order and wrote down the new one. "Is that all?"

Antonio nodded "Yes, thank you very much."

"Hey Antonio." the girl called. The man turned to her and tilted his head, waiting for her to speak further. "You're looking younger lately."

Antonio beamed a smile. "Why thank you, Miss Rachel. I'm happy that the new Olay Anti-Aging product I bought the other week works! That just makes me really happy." the older man laughed wholeheartedly, patting his young healthy face. "Staying young and beautiful is one of my first priorities." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Since before, Antonio is really obsessed about staying young and beautiful. She remembered when she lived with Antonio for a month or so and saw a cabinet full of beauty products. It's quite strange for a man to possess such things but hey, who is she to judge?

But he definitely look young. At the age of thirty nine, who looked like he's in his early twenties and that creeped her out a little.

"So, Mr. Michaelis" Antonio's voice brought her back to reality, startling her a little. "What is your occupation?"

The demon smiled, though it looked really forced and fake. "I'm a previous butler."

"Of whose family?"

"The Phantomhives. They live in the outskirts of London."

"I see. Why did you quit?"

"I've been serving that family for, as long as I could remember, and I think it is the time to take a break so I resigned."

Just then, the young waiter arrived with the tray of their food in hand. "Here's your orders." He lowered the tray as he distributed the food to the individuals. When finished, he bowed slightly and left the table.

Antonio beamed a smile at his two companions "Please, enjoy your meal."

Sebastian smiled back. He really had to eat this food because Rachel told him so earlier. It'll be quite unpleasant but it's part of the charade, act human as possible.

He glanced quickly at Rachel who stabbed her burger with a fork and took a little piece of lettuce and ate it.

Sebastian took his own fork when all of a sudden, he tensed slightly. Something's not right. He scanned the room with alert eyes but he could not detect the source of disturbance around. He stood up, startling the man across him.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Michaelis?" the man asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry but I have to excuse myself for awhile." he bowed slightly and left.

* * *

Behind the bushes of the woods near the parking lot of the restaurant is a man clad in black, camouflaging in his surroundings. He stoop low to the ground as he set up his Remington XM2010 Sniper Rifle into place, getting ready for his job. When everything's set, he places one eye onto the rifle scope, closing his other eye so he could see better.

"All is set boss." he spoke quietly through his earpiece as he found his brunette target, steadying and waiting for the fire command.

An arm wraps around his neck, choking him, making him fall backwards on a masculine figure. The sniper tries to fight against his enemy but it seems like his assailant is stronger than him. He is brought to the ground and held down by his attacker, twisting his arms behind his back.

"What the— WHO ARE YOU?!" the man cried as he struggled to looked back, trying to see his enemy's face.

"Tell me who you work for." the assailant's voice smooth as silk.

"I'll never tell—ARRRGGGGHHH!" he screamed in pain as the masculine figure twisted his arm further.

"No one's going to get hurt if you just tell me." A butter knife stroked the ground across him, making him gasp in surprise. "I'm giving you ten seconds. As I countdown, the knife is going to get stroked down, getting closer and closer to your head." his enemy threatened, smirking at the fear he's witnessing.

"Ten"

_*stab*_

"Nine"

_*stab*_

The sniper's eyes twitched as he watched the knives getting closer and closer.

"Eight"

_*stab*_

The sniper whimpered "Stop! Stop!"

"Seven"

_*stab*_

"Six"

_*stab*_

"Five"

_*stab_*

"Four"

_*stab*_

"Three"

*stab*

"Two"

_*stab*_

"One—"

"Alright! Alright! I-I'll talk! J-just please.. don't kill me!" he pleaded as he clenched his eyes close.

His attacker smirked as he placed the knife that was suppose to be lodged inside the man's skull against his neck. "Speak."

"I-I work for the O-Owl Eyes! You can find the business card in my back pocket!"

His attacker searched for the said card and found it immediately. "Thank you very much for your cooperation. I see this card would be really helpful."

As soon as the weight on the sniper's back was lifted, he rolled on the ground and quickly snatched his handgun hidden inside his jacket. Before he could point the gun, a knife was stabbed on his forehead, knocking him out dead. His attacker left as swiftly as he got there.

* * *

"THERE'S NO MEAT IN THIS THING!" Rachel cried as she searched for a meat in the burger.

"That's why it's called Vegetarian Burger, it means a burger with no meat." Antonio explained, wondering why her former lady was acting so gullible.

A plate of double patty meal was set down before Rachel, making her eyes widen in surprise. She looked up and saw Sebastian sitting down on his chair.

"Pull a smile on your face and stop sulking." Sebastian told her, picking up his fork.

Rachel looked at him with large watery beady eyes "Se-Sebas... tian... hnnn.." She glomped the poor demon who was about to put the fork inside his mouth, coming close to stabbing his throat. "OH THANK YOU~!" She rubbed her cheek against the demon's face who sighed wearily.

"Anything to keep you happy, Rachel." The brunette let go and munched on her food happily.

Antonio watched his former lady eat happily, the smile he used to see when her mother was still alive. But since her mother died, her behavior started to change. She was no longer the young lady he used to know. But still, he can't just let her go astray.. her mother would hate to see that. With all his might, he tried to bring back his old Lady Antoinette, though it was hard, he was able to change her back, little by little.

The girl across from him seemed to be a different person, a different being. Since that horrific day from two years ago, she started to form a new character for herself, to be able to protect and shield her away from feeling that awful pain again, she decided to... stop loving. She changed her appearance, her personality, her character... everything.  
He remembered her words back then, that left him speechless.

"Love? You ask me to believe in love? Are you kidding me?! Ha! Don't make me laugh Antonio! For all my life, I believed that love can make you happy... I was stupid to believe that. I loved... I loved.. I loved my parents.. My friends... My best friend and my boyfriend.. Guess what? All I got was BULLSHIT! My Mom left me, my Dad disowned me, my friends left me.. My bestfriend.. back-stabbed me and my boyfriend cheated on me! Do you think I'll be able to love again? All I did was to love Antonio.. why did this have to happen to me?"

He can't reply. He can't say she's wrong because every person she knew left her.. including himself. He knew there's nothing to be done, he was fired and was forced to leave Rachel. Leaving her.. all alone again.

But it's all in the past, no one can change it. It's too late to regret, it's too late to apologize.

"Miss Rachel?" Antonio called.

"Hm?"

"Let's see if you're mind is still as sharp as before."

"Bring it on!"

"There's a delivery man" Antonio begun. "His job is to transport goods from one island to another with a small little boat. One day, his job is to deliver a wolf, a sheep and a cabbage."

"Who the hell would send a wolf to someone?" Rachel interrupted.

"Just listen, okay?" The man sighed and started to speak again. "The problem is, his boat can only carry two things, one being him and the other being one of the items. How would he deliver all the things without neither one of them eaten?"

Rachel lifted her upper lip. "Dafuq? How dah hell am I going to answer that? This question is not even gonna solve global warming man! Who am I? Albert Intestine? George Bush? Jimmy Neutron?"

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question. And side note, it's Albert Einstein not Intestine."

The girl scoffed "I don't care! Intestine Einstein Tentacles, SAME THING!"

It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes "Just answer the question, Rachel."

"Fine, fine." She raised her hand in defeat. "It's just this simple. The delivery man gets across to the other island with the sheep alright because if you leave the sheep and wolf together, the wolf's gonna eat the sheep. Then, he goes back to get the wolf then goes to the island and goes back with the sheep leaving Mr. Wolf back in the other island. Then he gets the lettuce, go to the other island leaving the sheep. And the delivery man goes back again to get the sheep and BOOM! Problem solved!"

Antonio stared at her in disbelief, as she kept on ranting and ranting earlier and answered without giving it a thought. "You're still are sharp as always. Well done, my lady."

Sebastian just smiled. Of course he knew that Rachel isn't just 'some human'. He knew she has talent and skills but was just not bothered to show it off. But sometimes, no matter how smart the person is, they can still make stupid mistakes. He knew that very well.

* * *

"Haah.. I'm so tired." she plopped down on the sofa and gave out a tired sigh.

Sebastian sat down beside her and wondered why she's so tired. He's the one who drove back home since he didn't want Rachel to cause her own death. She drives terribly.

Pulling out a card from his pocket, he gave it a brief look and called Rachel. The girl turned to him and he showed her the business card he got from the man earlier.

Eyes widening slightly, Rachel took the card and studied it with knowing eyes. "This company.. Owl Eyes.. they're my Dad's secret assassins." she turned to Sebastian quizzically. "Why... How did you get this?"

"I got it from a man who tried to kill you earlier." he stated calmly.

Rachel stared at him, running out of words to say. She thought of the possibilities of why they target her. "The leader of this group is my Dad's best friend. His name is.. N-Nick Lockman— if I remember correctly." she furrowed her brow and thought carefully. "My Dad and Nick have had issues in the past. Both have limited patience.. if Nick's men are targeting me, then.. the two must have an argument and.." biting her bottom lip, she looked at Sebastian who stared at her stoically.

"That might be the case." he said as he stroked his chin. "Due to the argument, this man named Nick wanted to get revenge on your father and to do that, he has to kill you."

"Father employed these snipers because he is always ambushed by people who hates him so much. Father has a lot of enemies you see, and there's a great number of people who want him dead. That's why he hired Nick to assassinate those people who threatens him. But it looks like even his trusted friend wants him dead too."

Sebastian smirked. "It seems like your father is a troublemaker, such as yourself."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I want to investigate further." she looked down at the card in her hand.  
"I don't think it's safe for me to go outside anymore."

"That's why I'm going to keep a close eye on you from now on." Sebastian smiled cheerfully, much to Rachel's distaste. "You'll never leave my sight."

"You're creepy."

* * *

**B.N:** Yeah Sebby, you're creepy. Why don't you watch me instead? LOL! So uhmm... I usually type long paragraphs in my _Black Notes _but at the moment.. I dunno what to say.

Thank you, thank you for all the reviews and _haaahh... _I really don't know what to say. Your reviews always makes me laugh and smile for some unexplained reasons /le brohugs readers/ I love you guys and when I say _I love you_, I truly mean it. I love all the fun conversations I had with all of you and I'm sorry when I can't reply fast coz I'm quite busy (or probably sleeping).

Please tell me if Sebastian gets OOC or if Rachel's a Mary Sue.. I would hate myself if I do. I hate reading stories (no offence) with OOCs and Mary Sues and it would really devastate me if I ever write one.

You guys are really great, I mean it, and I'm so excited to read your wonderful reviews~!


	10. I've Got my Eye on You

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Duh herrow everyone~! I'm sorry this took a tad while. ChuggiePie has been depressed and things happened and shit so.. I'm really sorry. I might not update soon but.. ermmff. I have to deal things so imma out for a bit.

I'm sorry if this chapter goes in a fast pace and I just crammed things up… I'm really sorry. And for those who thinks that Rachel's character isn't quite developed, there's a reason behind it that you will find out in the future chapters LOL. So nuff me talking and sorry if it isn't that funny.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-SHIT-suji.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I've Got my Eye on You!**

"Bye Sebastian!"

Rachel hopped on her motorcycle and drove away, leaving the demon at home.

She likes being away from home even though it's dangerous outside, because she's free from the clutches of her dear demon and she can do whatever she wants.  
She smiles giddily, happy that Sebastian didn't really mean what he said yesterday about 'Keeping an eye on her'. What would she be able do if he's everywhere, watching her every move.

That will just drive her crazy.

But still, she can't forget the creepy grin he had this morning. It was really creepy. While she was having her breakfast, Sebastian just sat there, grinning and watching her like a predator would its prey. Still and focused. Though it really made her uncomfortable, she just ignored it and started her usual day. Even if she was there, just brushing her teeth, she could feel his intense gaze even though he was nowhere to be seen.

Just thinking about it made her shiver. Sebastian is really starting to drive her insane.

* * *

Rachel walked inside the building while eating a bunch of MnMs she bought from the vending machine.

"Eating sweets again are we?"

Rachel stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened. She looked ahead and saw Sebastian grinning, though the atmosphere around them had this murderous feeling. She immediately spit the candies out and looked away guiltily.

'I'm dead I'm dead 'I'm dead I'm dead 'I'm dead I'm dead 'I'm dead I'm dead' were the only words that ran inside her mind as she begun sweating. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, stuttering, shifting her eyes as the demon slowly stalked towards her with a smile.

The demon tilted his head "Haven't I told you already? I have to keep an eye on you, remember?" a wide grin appeared on Sebastian's face that made Rachel pale in fright. "So I have decided to work here.. as your new supervisor."

Rachel froze, her eyes unblinking, her heart seemed to stop beating. Her breath caught in a hitch that seemed like it got stuck in her throat.

Her nightmare just came true.

She wanted to cry so badly but no tears seems to form. She wanted to scream, flip every table she sees but every bit of her being seemed to froze, as if her whole body was paralyzed.

Stupid overly-attached demon.

* * *

Rachel sat on her office, staring at her computer screen blankly. She was still fazed about Sebastian being her new boss. He can make her life a living hell.

Everyone seemed to be happy about Sebastian being the new supervisor since the previous one was a dick. Everyone loves him (especially the girls) except for her.

Her phone rings. She presses a button to answer it. "Hallo, this is Bank of America. How may I be a service to you?"

"Is this the Bank of America?" the caller asked.

"Nah, it's the Bank of Russia." she answered sarcastically. Little did she know, a man stood towering behind her, listening to the conversation.

"I thought you said this is the Bank of America?" the caller said, baffled by Rachel's answer.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Oh this sucks! Your services sucks and I'm going to complain to your supervisor! I want to talk to your supervisor!" the man yelled angrily through the phone as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sorry buddy, my supervi―" her headphones where pulled up making her flinch in surprise. She looked up and paled when she saw Sebastian's smiling face, the aura around him darkened.

Sebastian wore the earphone and speaking through the little attached microphone he spoke "Hello, this is Mr. Michaelis the supervisor in this branch. I deeply apologize for my employee's bad behavior. I will transfer you to a more understanding employee." the caller thanked Sebastian as he pressed a button to transfer the call.

Rachel was sweating badly, trembling with fear as Sebastian turned his head, flashing her a calm yet malicious smile.

"Ms. Madison, I need to talk to you privately in my office." Sebastian stood straight, turning his heels he said "Now." Rachel looked away as she stood up, obeying his words.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you, Ms. Madison." he narrowed his eyes at the fidgeting girl across him.

"He's the one who started it!" she defended, crossing her arms.

"I don't care who started it. The point is, you must respect our callers in all means. Even if they say rude things about you." Sebastian intertwined his fingers together as he looked disappointedly at the girl across from him. "I've seen your records and... it has deeply saddened me. Your records are horrible and you have always been reported by the caller. Explain to me why this is happening."

Rachel lowered her head, biting her lip. "I... I don't know."

The demon raised a questioning brow "You don't know? Ms. Madison, this will be your last warning. If you continue your shenanigans, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you." The girl remained silent as she hid her face behind her ginger locks as she nodded slightly.

"You may go."

The brunette stood up whirling around and exited the room. She continued to look down as she headed straight to the restroom.

* * *

Pushing the door open, she walked towards the sink and stood in front of the mirrors, hanging on the wall. A deep frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. "What is wrong with me?"

During Sebastian's lecture, she was angry with herself. What had she become? Looking straight at her emerald eyes through the mirror, she cursed at herself for being an idiot throughout the years. It's time to get serious. People are hunting her down, a demon watching her every move. That demon might even be watching her right now.

Enough fooling around... It's time for her to take these matters seriously. She's been playing around too much and forgetting that she can die at any moment.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she leaned closer to the mirror and studied her hair. There she noticed the roots of her hair hinting a golden blonde color.  
A sigh blew past her lips as she ruffled her hair, messing it up more.

She took a deep breath and looked back at her reflection with determination. 'Okay Rachel, serious. You have to be serious and stop messing around. When you come out of this bathroom, you'll be a serious responsible Rachel.' with that she strolled out of the room, pushing the door open.

When she got out, she saw a sign:  
**CAUTION Slippery when Wet**. Immediately, Peppito B's taunting voice rang in her mind.

"Slide around the floor like an ice skater maniac, Rachel. We both know you want it." Rachel can imagine the being's eyebrows dance up and down with a cocky grin tugging on the corner of its lips.

Rachel's eyebrow twitched as she fought the urge of following the taunting voice in her head. Every muscle in her body fought out of her will.

"Come on Rachel.. I know you want it. Just stop struggling.. Don't worry, no one's going to see you."

Rachel groaned as she gave in to the convincing Peppito B. "As everyone quotes, YOLO." with that, she slid her right foot on the wet tiles, a carefree smile on her lips as she slid foot by foot happily. Gusts of wind blowed past her face as she closed her eyes.

"Rachel, what on EARTH are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped open as she lost her footing, uncontrollably face-walling and seconds later sinking into the ground, her face still attached to the wall. "Owww"

Sebastian rubbed his temple in frustration. "You and your shenanigans again, hm?"

"My faaccee.." she groaned, whimpering slightly. "It hurts.."  
Sebastian rolled his eyes as he picked her up as she limply stood up, still feeling the pain from the painful impact.

"They didn't wet the floor for you to slide on. Now look what happened to you."

The brunette puffed her cheeks and furrowed her brow "It wasn't my fault! You're the one who came saying 'Rachel what on earth are you doing?' causing me to lose my focus and lose my footing! You... FOCUS STEALER!"

"You weren't suppose to do such a preposterous act, anyway and..." Rachel looked up at her demon wondering what's the sudden pause for. The demon turned his head looking down at her with an angry look "YOU'RE SLACKING AGAIN!"

* * *

Strolling into the dark litted parking lot, Rachel searched in her pajama pocket for her keys. As soon as she had a hold of it, the keys made a clinking noise as she pulled them out.

Walking over to her motorcycle, she hopped on and inserted the key to its slot.

Drastic steps were heard behind her, making her turn around in wonder of who it is. A man in a dark suit and a black bonnet mask covered his identity, came running straight at her. Rachel squeaked when the stranger pushed her off the motorcycle causing her to drop roughly unto the pavement.

"HEY!" Rachel yelled as she sat up while the man straddled her motorcycle and started the engine. "WHAT'CHA DOIN' PUNK?!" before Rachel could stand on her feet, the robber drove off with her motor. "YAH AIN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE WITH MY BACON YOU ASSHOLE!" she immediately stood on her feet and sprinted towards the retreating robber. She ran past Sebastian, who wondered what's going on, and continued with her pursuit.

Seconds passed and Rachel was leaning against a pole heaving deeply as she tried to catch her breath, watching the retreating bastard ride off the distance.

Sebastian calmly walked and stopped beside her "Do you want it back?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" she yelled at him irritably, a throbbing vein mark on her head.

Sebastian smirked. "All you have to do is ask nicely."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine! Sebastian, will you PLEASE get my Bacon back?" she said in a rather sarcastic voice.

The demon rose a questioning brow "Who's Bacon?"

"That's the name I gave to my motorcycle."

Sebastian slightly shook his head as he took off with an amazing speed, leaving the panting Rachel behind.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY SCRATCHES ON MY BABY!" she yelled as her demon's figure disappeared into the shadows. Rachel frowned sadly "I feel so alone now..." she looked down when all of a sudden, something caught her eye. Gazing up again, she saw a candy shop, making her heart skip a beat in joy.

* * *

Smirking to himself, the robber sped up, enjoying the wind against his face. 'Well that was easy..' he thought to himself as he snickered.

The motor was a beauty. With its roaring engines, running with incredible speed and it was just simply magnificent. Acquiring this awesome jackpot.. hell, it must be his lucky day. He doesn't care about the karma he's going to have later on, he's going to enjoy this to the fullest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a shadow in the side mirror... a weird looking shadow. He checked to see if it was only his imagination, he glanced back at the mirror and nothing seems to be there.

Even though it was gone or proven to be only his imagination, its existence made him shudder. His heart pounded in a drastic beat that all the sounds seems to drown out... and all he could hear was the frantic beat of his heart.

"I do believe that this vehicle isn't yours, yes?"

The robber's eyes widened as a deep velvety voice caressed his ear, almost making him lose the control of the motor he's driving.

"GYAGH!" the robber lost control, causing the motor to sway and enter a dark barren alley. Due to panic, the robber's mind went jumble, enabling him to think straight, causing him to crash the motor to the wall.  
He fell off, rolling on the rough pavement with a groan as he lifted his head to check where the scary man is.

To his surprise, he was nowhere to be found. But his instincts could tell that he's just here somewhere.. watching his every movement. Beads of sweat slowly trickled down his forehead as he swallowed a lump of saliva, watching the darkness with alert eyes.

"This won't do." Jumping out of his skin, he whirled around and saw a man shaking his head disappointingly as he looked at the wrecked motorcycle. "Rachel will be truly upset."

Snatching his gun from its holder, the robber pointed it towards the tall man. "Who are you?!" he demandingly asked, the hand holding the gun trembled slightly.

Straightening up, Sebastian turned his head and gave the man a close eyes smile. "I believe it's not necessary to know who I am." Walking towards the robber with slow strides, his silhouette gave an eerie image of a demon that made the robber tremble in fright. "The question is, why did you borrow this motorcycle without my house mate's permission?"

"Ke-keep away or I'll shoot!" the robber threatened with a quivering voice, scrambling away as the demon approached.

"Humans like you deserve to be punished for taking what's not yours, yes?" Sebastian towered over the whimpering robber, enjoying the fear he's witnessing in his fear-covered eyes. With a twitch of Sebastian's hands, the robber's neck snapped, his body limp on the cold cemented ground, lifelessly. The demon gave the robber one last glance before walking away.

A sigh blew past his lips as he looked at the wrecked motorcycle, his red head friend wouldn't be happy about this. Scanning his surroundings, his eyes glowed misty pink for a second. Sensing no soul around, he caressed the metal surface of the motor as it magically fixed itself. Smiling at his finished work, he grabbed hold of the handles and drove away.

"Nice moves back there."

Sebastian turned and saw a man standing a few meters behind him. The man was cast in the shadows but Sebastian could make out the man's appearance under a dim light with his impressive sight.  
The stranger wore a black tank top under his red wind breaker, dark blue jeans with chains adoring his side pocket. His amber hair flared as he stepped closer to the light that complemented his golden eyes. The stranger grinned as he showed off his fangs.

"Why thank you." Sebastian smiled his fake smile "But I'm afraid I have to go now." Sebastian turned his back, pushing the motorcycle with him effortlessly.

"Wait! I need to tell you somethin'!" Sebastian turned his head and rose a brow. "I really like you."

Sebastian's eye slightly twitched. "Is that all? Well now, I shall take my leave." he again turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

"Eh? No! I ain't finished yet, man! Come back here! That's not all!" the amber haired man ran up to him and held his sleeve. The demon turned back irritably as he glared at the young man. It's not that this man really irritates him (but he irritates him in some point), but he could feel the amount of sugar pouring into Rachel's bloodstream , unsupervised. He doesn't need a hyper crazy Rachel at the moment. "I was wondering if you want to have an awesome job for an awesome guy like you."

Sebastian beamed him his uttermost fake smile "I decline." then walked away taking fast quick strides.

"The company's name is Owl Eyes, dude! And we really need an awesome guy like you!"

Sebastian halted and turned back for the third time then rose an eyebrow "Owl Eyes you say..." his tone held interest. "I'm listening."

The amber haired man grinned "Thanks! You see.. one of our... professional workers" he said, stretching the word out "Was killed yesterday and we need more awesome people―like you― in the job. The job's really easy and you'll be paid in large amounts!" he held his hands out in the air, swearing that it was true.

Playing the innocent, Sebastian tilted his head to the side "What kind of job would I be doing?"

A smirk tugged on the amber haired man "Assassinate people mercilessly" the smirk on his face was replaced by a careless smile as he shrugged. "I wouldn't confront you if you didn't pass my standard..." a smirk tugged on the corners of his lips as his eyes began to flare "Because I only choose high standard people. "

* * *

Rachel sat with her knees against her chest on the sofa, eating a banana split that Sebastian made. "You met a guy?" Rachel asked, repeating what Sebastian informed her.

Sebastian bobbed his head, sitting on the other side of the sofa. "Though I didn't catch his name.. He asked me if I wanted to work for the Owl Eyes."

"What did you say?"

"Since we need to get information from the Owl Eyes, I accepted."

Rachel bobbed her head, munching her food "So, when are you going to start working?"

"I?" Sebastian questioned.

Rachel roses an eyebrow "Yeah? You. Who else? There couldn't be anyone else."

A sardonic smile was placed on Sebastian's lip, making Rachel uncomfortable, wishing that her current thought won't come true. "You're working with me, a partner in crime." Rachel gave out a groan. "Besides, you're the one who's seeking answers and I'm just here to help you along the way."

"I can't fight Sebastian." the brunette sighed. "I'm really not into running or any physical activities since I hardly did it in the past." she shrugged, "besides, some of them might recognize me and that'll be really bad―" a thought crossed her mind. "Hmm..." she hummed thoughtfully, drumming her fingers against her chin.

"I'll be able to help you with your, lack of skill" Sebastian chuckled when he heard Rachel scoff, "so there is no need to worry about it."

"I can handle my disguise to conceal my identity. I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel raised her finger at him "Don't question me! I can handle it pretty well."

Sebastian smirked "If you say so."

* * *

The Next Day  
Rachel wore an overly large white button down shirt and a baby blue unicorn-printed pajama. Her hair was coated with black dye and stuck to her scalp as she drank her coffee, waiting for the timer to ring.

Sebastian let Rachel do whatever she wanted, though he didn't quite expect for her to dye her hair, he waited patiently for the end result.

"Have you told the man your name?" Rachel asked, sipping her fifth coffee.

"No, he was about to ask but I already left."

"That's good." she set the mug down "Now, think up a new name for yourself."

"For myself? Aren't you going to give me one?"

Rachel shook her head. "I want you to choose for yourself. And besides, you're a big boy now so I think you can give yourself an alias.. right? Because if you can't... I guess I have to name you Caspar. And I know you don't want me to name you that... right, dear?"

Of course there's no way Sebastian would want that. Rachel can come up with very strange names... very, very strange names. He would take the opportunity to choose a name for himself. He thought deeply, but nothing seemed to come in mind. After a while, a name popped into his mind, "Raine".

Rachel blinked as she shot her head up, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes, "What was that?"

"My alias will be Raine."

Rachel nodded slowly then shrugged it off. The loud beeping sound of the alarm clock startled her, almost knocking her mug. With the corner of her lip raised, she slammed her fist down to turn it off.

"What is your alias?" Sebastian asked.

Rachel stood up as she bent, stretching her back. "I'll just go with Skye since it's easy to spell." and with that she walked out of the kitchen and entered the bathroom.

* * *

After an hour and half of waiting, Sebastian finally heard the bathroom door open.

Leaning his head back to see the changes, his eyes widened slightly. A girl came out of the bedroom with short inky velvet hair combed back, revealing a shiny forehead that glistened in the light.

"Nice forehead."

Rachel scoffed, lifting her upper lip in irritation as Sebastian chuckled.

"Stop insulting my forehead if you don't want me to insult yours!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyway, when are we leaving? Where is it anyway?"

"I was told to go into an old warehouse at Meyer street inlate afternoon, today." Digging inside his pocket, he took out two black bead earrings, showing it to Rachel. "This earring will act as our ID to enter the facility." Rachel took one and wore it in her left ear while Sebastian did the same.

* * *

A combat boot stomped on the ground, suspending the dust into open air.

"So.. this is it, huh?" With arms crossed, Rachel stared at the building before them, her eyes narrowed behind her dark tinted glasses as her dark hair waved in the cool wind. She wore a black tank top, her leather pants' hem tucked under her black combat boots.

"Do you think I got the wrong address?" Sebastian asked, standing beside her as he too stared at the building. He wore a grey hoodie and a black vest on top, matching his black jeans and black leather Converse shoes.

"I think the guy gave you the right address but you just didn't hear it correctly." Rachel glared through her glasses as Sebastian held his chin in thought.

"I strictly remembered him saying to go to an abandoned warehouse in Meyer street. "

A popping vein mark throbbed on Rachel's forehead. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A WAREHOUSE TO YOU?!" she roared as she pointed at the small wooden restroom in a barren lot, its door hinges broken as it swung with a squeaky sound.

"I'm puzzled as well.. as to why this supposedly 'warehouse' looks like a dog house." A sigh blew past Sebastian's lip.

"Since we're here already, I might as well go to the toilet." Rachel stomped her foot "I really need to go and this pants' really making me itchy." She scratched her leg as she walked limply towards the toilet looking dog house.  
She entered the little toilet, grabbing the half fallen door's knob to close it.

'Kachak'

The door fell off its hinges and laid flat against the ground. Eye twitching, Rachel angrily stomped on the door repeatedly. After a few more stomps, she stopped, huffing as she glared at the fallen door. She jutted her chin to Sebastian, who's stifling his laugh after watching Rachel's reaction, motioning him to come over.  
Sebastian obliged, walking towards her with a grin.  
The girl glared at the demon as she grabbed his shoulder and turning him to face to the opposite side. "Stop grinning and stand right there." Using Sebastian as a cover gave her some privacy from any random walker who might catch a glimpse of her doing her business.

"You called me to cover you? My," he chuckled "since when did you have shame?" he received a kick to the back that didn't do anything really as he chuckled some more.

"Sebastian, I'm still a woman who needs privacy. Sheesh! Do you honestly think I'll display myself for the world to see?"

'Pfft'

Sebastian rose an eyebrow, hearing the little noise. "That's the first time I heard you let out gas without smelling anything foul."

He heard Rachel scoff. "I think that will only happen in your dreams, dear. I didn't let out any toxic gaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH HHHHHHHH!" the floor beneath Rachel's feet disappeared as she fell down the hole beneath. "WHAT THE HEEEYYYLLL?! SEBASTIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

Sebastian looked down the hole with bewildered eyes and clenched fists, jumping down the hole where Rachel fell.

"Poof! Ow!" Rachel landed on her bottom, rubbing it to sooth the pain. As she looked at the ground, she noticed a red dot. Tilting her head, she watched as a number of them grew, most of them placed on her. Realization hit her as she looked up, tons of guns are pointing at her.

"Shit"


	11. Welcome, to the Owl eyes

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Hell..oo.. Guess who decided to update again? So sorry! I got really busy these past few weeks and I almost died of workload. I have many things to say to you guys at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Welcome, to the Owl Eyes**

"Shit"

Rachel stared wide-eyed at the killing machines set before her as her face turned to a horrific one.

_*clank clank clank shing*_

Sebastian came at the right time to shield Rachel from the incoming bullets with his ever-trusted silver utensils.  
With one swipe of his hand, the sharp silvers darted to the killing machineries, destroying them all in one go.

Rachel clapped her hands in amazement with her eyes still wide open from shock and her mouth shape in an o.  
"That was... hardcore." Rachel praised her companion as she slowly picked herself up off the floor.

Sebastian, with his infamous smirk, rested his hand where his heart was supposed to be and bowed to the waist "Why thank you."

But then, as Rachel stared at the wrecked machines, she curved her lips upward "Why the hell are you carrying forks and knives? Are you planning to have a picnic or something?" Sebastian fought not roll his eyes at her. Having enough stares at the wreck machines, Rachel looked around her dark surroundings. "Where... are we?" she asked.

"An underground facility, it might seem." What a clever idea, Sebastian thought. An underground building under a mishap dog house, impressive. Whoever thought of this clever plan, Sebastian had to give them credit.

The underground was dimly lit but you could see the walls made up of hard metal soundproof steel, even the ceiling, to not make any suspicions from anyone above. Dead silence can be heard except for the two beings present breathing and their small conversations.

"Aaah~! You never cease to amaze me!" Looking behind, they spotted a certain red head riding on what looked like a toy horse on a stick. The two gave the flaming orange-red head an awkward look. Why on earth was he riding such a ridiculous thing?

The flaming haired man galloped towards the skeptical couple and gave them a bright welcoming grin that seem to glow in the dimness of the place. "I'm so happy yah made it bro!" His eyes were met with emerald ones as he noticed the girl beside the tall demon. "And you also brought your friend!" He raised his palm for high five and Rachel awkwardly slapped it with her own. "Nice to meet you~! My name is Cholo, what's yours girl?" he asked with a beaming smile that made Rachel step back a few steps and squint her eyes.

"I-it's Skye..." she uttered as she held on Sebastian's sleeve for protection as Cholo, unknowingly, brought his creepy looking toy horse closer towards Rachel's face, much to the girl's discomfort.

Cholo then turned to Sebastian, with his horse, causing it to slap Rachel on the face as he asked for his name. Rachel's hand begun to shook in anger as she tighten her grasp on Sebastian's sleeve, turning her knuckles white.

"It's Raine" Sebastian responded as he gave a pleasant yet fake smile. He fought not to chuckle at Rachel's mishap with the horse.

* * *

They all sat in a room, all lit bright and everything white... much to a certain girl's displeasure.

_'Why's everything have to be bright?'_ she grumbled mentally, lifting her upper lip. She looked at the demon who sat next to her, sitting upright while she had her back bent. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her demon, studying him. _'This guy..'_ she thought _'looks like a log.'_ He ALWAYS had his back straight, rarely slouching. She scoffed, looking away and folding her arms. _'How long is that Cholo going to take?'_

Sebastian looked at the black haired girl beside him in the corner of his eyes. Back then when he tasted her blood, he tasted or had a sample of what her soul would taste like. The taste was _weird_... yet addicting. He couldn't explain the taste, how it rolled on his taste buds. He had a brief flash about Rachel's soul, there was something he noticed that seem to not fit right. As he recollected his memories with the girl, not once he noticed the reason why she had a bittersweet taste in her soul and blood. A taste that belonged to a cold merciless soul that attracted him with passion.

_'Aaahh..'_ he smirked, _'I just have to find out myself.'_ Humans can keep and store a lot of secrets and darkness within them, Rachel is no different. No matter how good a human acted, the time will come when their true colors would be unleashed. Oh how excited he was to see that.

"What'cha grinning at?" the brunette asked looking at him at the corners of her eyes. "You okay there?" _'I think.. he watched too much cat porn this morning.'_

Sebastian tilted his head to look at her and smiled "Oh nothing. Don't mind me." _'Yep. He definitely did.'_

The door in front of them swung open revealing the fiery haired man without his creepy horse toy. "Aaahh... sorry guys. Mr. Boss is busy at the moment and couldn't come and meet you. BUT" he held his forefinger up "He can talk to you through the phone." He held it up and laid it down on the white table across from them.

A phone was put in front of them and they stared when a deep voice spoke.

"What are your names?" he spoke.

"It's Skye" Rachel answered.

"My name is Raine." Sebastian responded.

"Surnames?" The boss asked in monotone.

Rachel bit her lip as she tried to think up a surname real quick. Oh how could she forget about this detail? "I-it's.." Her eyes searched frantically around the room then her eyes were caught by the sight of her shoes "Co-Conlace.. s-sir.." Rachel imagined throwing herself off a cliff for such a lame name.

"Skye.." There was a sudden pause "Conlace is it? Very well, you?" The boss referred to the black clad man beside her.

"It's Raine Nethani, good sir." Rachel grimaced at how quick he picked up a more believable name and hers sounded like a horse name. Which reminded her of Cholo's insufferable, devil-arse looking horse toy.

"My name is Nicholas Lockman. I am the head of the secret organization, the Owl Eyes. You, as well as everyone else in here, are secret agents whose jobs are to carry out the missions I'll give to you. Now, before I dismiss you two, I would like to warn you. Ever since you've joined Owl Eyes, your life will always in danger. You must not, in any circumstances, let anyone know who you work for. As of now, we have enemies. There will always be people who want us dead and want to end Owl Eyes' existence."

"Who.. are these people you're talking about?" Rachel inquired, though she already knew who it was. Well, it was better to make sure.

"Nathaniel Bloom and his men, I'm guessing you're familiar with this man?"

"Yes." Rachel answered stoically "One of the most powerful men in the world of business."

They heard Nicholas chuckle "Well.. not so powerful now, now that he no longer has his daughter." Rachel chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at the phone. "That man became superior, not because of him, but because of his daughter behind his success. Heh, it was his fault for throwing her out. And now, he faces a lot of problems. Serves him right." Rachel clenched her fist on her pants while keeping a straight face. Oh how she hated this man. She had every urge to destroy the phone and charge at this man and punch him in the face repeatedly until his face turned unrecognizable and every eye that would stare at his hideous face would scream bloody hell. Nothing much angered Rachel, but if someone insulted her parents, they'd be stepping on a land mine that would obviously be the end of their pathetic life.  
Sebastian noticed the sudden change of the girl's aura. Aaahh.. someone just crossed the line.  
He've never felt this aura from Rachel before, making him smirk at the sudden events.

Just how long will you keep up the act?

* * *

"This is the gym!" Cholo pointed at the glass covered room filled with exercising equipments.  
One thing came to Rachel's and Sebastian's mind... this place was bloody huge.  
Cholo took them on a tour for them to be familiar with the underground hideout. And it seemed like there's no need to go out. This bloody huge place had everything! Classy five star hotel styled rooms and restaurants, a tennis court, indoor garden, a bar, cinema, indoor spa and jacuzzi and basically EVERYTHING that a human being would want and need.  
Just how rich was this Nicholas Lockman?

As they continued the tour, they went inside in what looked like an indoor swimming pool. The two looked around as Cholo pointed at directions telling them what it was and it's purpose. Like the plastic cup sitting innocently on the table which the two had found no interest to listen in.  
They heard the water moving and slim arms came to view as it pushed up a slender sexy body of a woman wearing a red skimpy bikini that matched her rusty brown eyes.

And how happy Rachel was but kept it under restrain.

"Who are these two?" the dripping wet woman asked in a deep masculine voice that made the two new comers raise a brow. Is this a man who had undergo the process of sex change?

What has the world come to?

"Hi Venus! This is Skye Conlace," he gestured to the girl who had put on a bad poker face on "and Raine Nethani." he gestured lastly at Sebastian "They're the new members of Owl Eyes. And guys" he turned to the two newbies "This is Venus Falls, one of our best sharp shooters. She has a bit tissy problem about her eyes since she's really far-sighted. But she is, the best sharp shooter." He smiled.

Venus looked at them in disdain as she scoffed, nose in the air and walked off without a word.  
Rachel may like girls.. but she hated with passion those who were bitchy. Rachel rolled her eyes. One thing was bothering her though.. her demon has been strangely quiet. She looked up at him and saw his bored stoic expression. Aaahh.. children get bored easily when the toys laid out do not peak their interest. What a choosy child.

Cholo scratched his head and laughed awkwardly "Sorry about that guys. You see.. Venus is a bit.."

"Bitchy?" Rachel suggested.

The flamed haired boy smiled wryly "You can say that."

* * *

"This room is where we plan out our missions." Cholo gestured to the black painted door. Rachel held on to Sebastian's arm as she grew weary and tired. They had been walking for hours and hours and it was already late at night or early in the morning... either one. But Rachel didn't care. All she wanted was her damn beauty sleep. HER DAMN BLOODY BEAUTY SLEEP. She grew so tired of Cholo's useless ramblings she couldn't even understand him now because she was so damn tired and what irritated her the most was that they still had TONS of rooms to cover.

"Are these the new recruits?" They turned their heads and saw a man with white ebony hair and blue silver eyes that bore at the two new faces. Rectangular glasses sat at the bridge of his nose as he sipped his coffee. He wore a perfectly white trench coat and black pants with matching black dress shoes.

"Sup Silver, my man! This is Skye and Raine. Skye and Raine, meet Silver, the guy who's behind all the clever plans of our missions!" The two parties said nothing but stared at each other, making Cholo feel awkward. Why was his day full of awkward moments today?

Silver blue eyes shifted and clashed between minty silver eyes as they fought, who will lose the staring competition. Though tired, Rachel was not planning to back down. The stare of the white haired man irritated her which made her look at him the same way.

Silver, not bothered to continue the childish game, spoke in a bored tone "Now that we all know each other, please step aside and go back to your respective rooms. Good night." He went inside his work room and shut the door behind him.  
_'People here are rude... Cholo's an exception.'_  
As long as these people won't interfere with her plans, there was no need to inflict violence.

* * *

A long relieved sigh passed through Rachel's lips as she dipped her body into the hot scented water. After the torturous tour, Cholo finally let them go.  
The two headed straight for their rooms (luckily they were sharing the same room, it'll make things easier since everyone thinks they're a couple and they are not bothered to correct them) and decided to retire for the night... err day.  
Rachel decided to have a hot bath first before heading to bed. And how happy she was when she saw an indoor hot spring attached to the room they were staying in.

The door opened revealing a half naked Sebastian (save for the black shorts he's wearing) and gave Rachel a smile "May I join you?" he asked as he walked towards the hot steamy water. Rachel bobbed her head, giving him the permission to do so. It was okay since Rachel was wearing a bronze colored swimsuit she snatched inside the cabinets of the room. The demon sat next to his contractor when all of a sudden, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and brought her lips close to his ear.

"We must not discuss our plans within these facilities." She whispered so softly and silently that it was almost hard to hear. But thanks to Sebastian's sensitive hearing, he could hear her perfectly well. "There are cameras around.. and we can't let them know about what we are doing." She kissed Sebastian's ear as she moved her body to straddle his hip. Sebastian, joining the act, wrapped his arms around her waist as half lidded eyes quickly scanned the room. Indeed, there were surveillance cameras around that couldn't be seen easily by a human.

Sebastian placed his lips at the skin just below her ears as he silently whispered "How did you know?" his breath ghost on her skin, making her bite her lip. He's quite close to her sensitive spot... and she didn't like it.

Rachel lowered her head and kissed the blades of his broad shoulder, to his neck and up to his jawline as she reached his ears again. "They didn't ask of much of us, since they still don't trust us. To find out who we really are, they set cameras around to spy on new comers. That's my theory anyway." Rachel rubbed her face against his neck as her fingers played with his dark hair.

Sebastian grazed his hand on her thigh and up to trace lines on her back. "Raine.." Rachel moaned out, much to her displeasure, to make the act believable. Her head rested on his shoulder as she slowly gave in to sleep, making the demon chuckle.

* * *

Silver blue eyes watched the scene unfold at the screen he's watching. He watched as the two newcomers "settled" in their extravagant room. A finger cupped his chin as he turned his chair, deep in thought. _'Just what are you planning to do... cousin?'_

* * *

**B.N: **How was it? Aaahh sorry if it feels like it was rushed. I was supposed to upload this chapter few weeks ago but decided against it. Why? Coz the first version sucks. Oh yeah, I also put up a new story called Death Warrior. It's a bit bloody-gory fic but yeah.. just go try and see if you guys like it.

IMFORTANTUU~ (It's important if you don't get it)

Imma put up a poll for Rachel's and SebbyPie's missions. So you guys have to go and vote 'kay?

And uhmm.. advance Merry Christmas I guess.. and I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH~~ Please leave a review and make this poor miserable author happy. And thank you for those who fav, followed and reviewed~

Do you guys like to have some glimpses of Rachel as Antoinette? Like you know, her past and stuff? Coz there would be scenes in the next chapters of it... and... yeah. I forgot what to say next. I'll be updating again after Christmas (if I can make it alive) and yeah~ I hope you guys enjoyed this and again, PLEASE REVIEW~


	12. Dreams of the Cherished Past

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Can someone _please _hit ChuggiePie on the head? Remember that I told you guys to vote? Guess what? ChuggiePie didn't click the button on the top for it to be seen on my profile. Enough of my stupidness, how did your Christmas and New Year went? Pretty good?

And as a Christmas gift, ChuggiePie's darling kitteh gave birth to four beautiful furry little kittehs. THEY'RE SHOO CUTTEE~! Kawaii desu all the way~!

I'm guessing someone got naughty *insert rape face here*

I will reveal Antoinette's past (or Rachel) briefly each chapter. They will be written in italic so no one would get confused. So I hope you guys will enjoy and.. LOVE YOU ALL~!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dreams of the Cherished Past**

_Just like any other busy day, Antoinette sat at her study, working on an endless stack of paper work for the thousandth time. It was her daily routine and she grew tired of it. _  
_She stopped her fingers from pressing anymore buttons of the keyboard and drew them back, massaging them absentmindedly. She turned her cream colored leather chair to face the window behind her, gazing at the city in view. Tall buildings and billboards greeted her as well as a bright blue sky. _  
_Why was she spending such a wonderful day with this bloody paper work? Aaahh.. right. She was the company's vice president. The vice president, the heir of the biggest group of companies in America and around the world. Her family ran hotels, hospitals, mines, manufacturers, malls and many more on which she had to keep an eye on and organize. Making sure not to make any mistakes. She was, after all, a perfectionist. Anything that was out of place or displeased her would be thrown away. And it's not 'just' their companies she had to take care of by herself, but she also has to take care of all the troubles her father's causing. Honestly, that man can't live a day without making any enemies. _

_She stood up, her brown stiletto heels clicked against the marble floor, adding to her already tall figure. She strode with such grace and posture, her golden wavy locks glistening against the sunlight. With such a beautiful face there also came a frown she always weared. A business-like face she always showed to people that she isn't here to discuss about nonsense. She means business and only business. She opened the door of her study and stepped out and into the long hallway. She continued to stride gracefully as her mind multitasked all the work and things she had to do. It was surprising that with all the work load and stress she was going through, it didn't show in her appearance. _

_She climbed down the steps and strolled towards the glassy doors which leads to the garden. Wrapping her delicate fingers around the long diamond doorknob, she twisted it and pushed the door open as she stepped out. _

_She silently breathed in the scent of fresh air brought by the warm breeze that softly blew towards her, making strands of her golden hair dance in the wind. She walked on the slender pavement, it's sides decorated with colorful flowers that led you around the breath-taking garden. She let the corners of her lip curve just a little at how ironic her surroundings was. The mansion stood and towered over everything else that passed by . It stood with grace and showed how wealthy the people in it was by just looking at it outside. As if saying "Hey, quit staring. We all know that this house is worth much more than your pathetic soul". The colors that built up the majestic mansion were all warm, making everyone entered feel warm and at home. Truth is, if the house was colored by it's owners feelings and auras... everything would be pitch black. The tall healthy looking trees, the heart warming flowers will all wilt and die. The mansion would look as if demonic deities and other horrific creatures dwelt in this dreadful pitch black mansion. _  
_It was the truth. _  
_As she walked around, taking in her surroundings, her mind was busy, working on its gears, planning for days ahead... when something unexpected happen. _

_"Ha ha ha! Gotcha!" Arms circled around her slender frame and her arms were pinned to her side because of the bone breaking embrace. She turned her head angrily at her offender, who was wearing some kind of halloween mask. She was in rage. _

_"Let go of me!" she demanded as she tried to wriggle herself out of the tight hug and push herself from being squished against a strong chest. _

_"Why are you so hot tempered― Oh.." He felt dumbstruck when he lifted the mask off his face and saw an unfamiliar yet, beautiful face. "Hello there.. I haven't seen you around here. Are you new? But you look so pretty.. you can't be a servant here, right?" He asked as the words just flew out of his mouth, staring intently at the blonde girl's face, memorizing each detail. He then noticed that his arms were still around her and he immediately let go, giving out a nervous chuckle. "Hehe sorry about that, pretty. By the way" he held out his hand for her to shake but Antoinette just stared at it disapprovingly. How dare he offer his dirty, filthy hand to her, let alone rub it on her and her clothes? He even thought she was a servant! _  
_He gave her a warm bright smile "My name is Peter Burns."_

_Antoinette dusted her now dirtied clothes. "Well thank you, Peter Burns, for introducing yourself to me." She looked up with a very pissed off look "You're fired."_

_Peter's eyes widened in shock as he gaped "J-ju-just who exactly are you?" he stuttered out, nervousness traveled up and down under his skin._

_The blonde stared at him with a cold shuddering gaze, her minty silver eyes fiercely clashing against nervous unsteady glass sky blue eyes. "I am Danielle Antoinette Bloom, the head of this house." _

_Oh fuck. _

_Dread filled the young man's face knowing that his stay here was cut short. What now?_  
_He already killed himself in his mind for being stupid. Who on earth would hug the most youngest― yet the most successful woman in the world? He hadn't seen her yet but he heard lots of stories about her from Mildred. Who's supposed to be this rich girl's best friend. But according to his co-worker, the sweet smiling girl she knew and befriended with just... vanished and replaced with a cold unemotional girl she never knew. _  
_And now, he met her face to face and boy, is he scared. He could feel the girl's cold aura crawl on his skin and her frozen gaze that made him somehow paralyzed. Oh he's fucked now. _

_"Get out of my sight you―" _

_"Miss Antoinette!" Mildred came running, rushing to her new co-worker's side. She stood in between the two and received her mistress' cold gaze. "Please Miss Antoinette! He-he just made a mistake! W-we were just playing―"_

_"Playing, you say?" Antoinette narrowed her eyes at the two "You two were playing during work hours?" At this, the two shrinked back, feeling their boss' furiousness. "You two dare, to play while there's work to be done." She turned her back on them "You both.. are fired." With that, she started to walk away. _

_The two servants gaped in horror. What will they do? This was the only source of living they knew so far. Mildred was still in college, she needed this work to sustain her enrollment. _  
_Poor Mildred bit her lip as she tried to hold back the tears swelling up in her eyes. How could this happen?_

_"Why are you so mean? Did someone shove a stick up your ass?!"_

_Antoinette halted in her steps as her eye twitched. What did that low life rat just say to her? She turned her head and glared at the young man "What did you say? You dare mock me you pathetic scum? You do know what I am capable of doing, do you not?" she walked back to them, glaring heatedly at Peter who stood in front of the surprised and shocked Mildred. _

_Peter clenched his jaw in anger "We may be poor, and worthless in the eyes of you rich and arrogant people... But we'll never let your egoistic spoiled asses ruin our lives! Who cares if we get fired? There's still a lot of jobs around. You're not the only one who can offer us jobs, woman!" Peter stood his ground. What had to be said was said. There was no turning back. He wouldn't let this spoiled princess step on them. _

_Antoinette just stared then smirked. Aaahh.. what an interesting boy. Never once in her life had someone spoke to her in that way. Everyone feared her and obeyed her commands. But this man.. dared to touch her ego. _  
_"How can you be so sure there would still be jobs for you around?" she asked tauntingly as she rested her hand on her hip. "Do you know what I'm capable of... you low grade mammal?"_  
_If only he could hit a girl, he definitely would. He clenched his fist tightly on his sides, fighting the urge to just slap this woman in the face, he chose not to answer. _

_"I'll put your name on the blacklist. And wherever you go to apply for work, they would... decline. I can make your life a living miserable hell for you, Burns. I can do anything with just the flick of my finger."_

_"Who cares..." Peter's hair shadowed his angered face "WHO CARES?! I will do anything to survive and SHOW you that the shit you've done in my life didn't drag me down! DO IT! DO IT YOU SPOILED ASS PRINCESS!"_

_"Enough!" Mildred pleaded as she stepped again in between the furious two. She turned to Peter with a sad displeased look "Peter, it was our fault why Miss Antoinette got angry. And she's right, we should have been working.. not playing." Peter just scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked away angrily. Mildred then turned to Antoinette, who still had a calm stoic face despite being really angry. _

_She gave her master a pleading look "Please Miss.. forgive him. He was just angry and... lost his temper. He needs this job Miss Antoinette. He really does. His mother is sick in the hospital and they have tons of bills to pay. Just fire me instead.. just please.. not him."_

_The blonde girl remained silent for awhile before she spoke "You do know that I do not plan on firing you. But him," she glared at the man behind her maid "is truly nerve wrecking. And what do you do to nerve wrecking mammals? You dump them in the garbage where they belong." Peter glared hard at Antoinette, wanting her to melt and turn into an unrecognizable puddle of shame. "But yes, I'll let that pest stay."_

_Peter snapped. If not for Mildred stoping his raging form, he would have attacked the blonde and choke the living hell out of her "I WILL SHOVE THAT HIGH HEEL OF YOURS SO UP YOUR ASS THAT IT'LL CAUSE YOU A FUCKING BRAIN DAMAGE BIATCH!"_

_This time, it was Antoinette's turn to snap. "OH REALLY?! WELL I'LL USE THIS DAMN SHOE TO STAB YOU IN THE BRAIN― OH WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"_

_Poor Mildred stood in between the battle of her two furious close friends as she tried to push them away from each other. Oh what did she bring herself into?_

* * *

Rachel smiled at the fond memories she shared with her beloved friends. But once again.. life won't let you have all the enjoyment. The memories that her mind played was how much she missed those moments. But never, once again, will these three people ever have the bond they had before.

Sebastian watched Rachel's sleeping smiling face, wondering what she was dreaming about. Just then, he saw crystal clear tears seep through the girl's close lids. Why was she crying? Using his thumb, the demon wiped the girl's tears gently as to not wake her since the girl was a light sleeper. Once she senses a slight movement, her eyes would snap open. Then her hands would search around the bed in the dark (once she accidentally squeezed Sebastian's member. Wondering what it was, she continued squeezing it until Sebastian stopped her.) Once she felt him beside her, she would lie back down to bed and sleep.

This time, she awoke again. She saw Sebastian sitting on the edge of her bed (they have separate beds) and felt his thumb on her cheek. His face illuminated by the light of the lamp on the nearby nightstand "I'm sorry to wake you up. I was just wiping your tears." Rachel blinked at him as she brought her fingers to her eye and there surely, the edge of her eye was wet. "What were you dreaming about?" the demon inquired.

The girl sighed and closed her eyes "It was just... a_ bad dream_."

The demon hummed as he nodded. She still liked to keep things to herself, no matter how hard he pushed her to tell him. "Well then, go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"You mean later?"

Sebastian chuckled. He almost forgot what time it was. "Yes, apologies. Since we are now secret agents, we can't have you carrying this around." He grabbed the fat of her tummy and gave it a slight shake. Rachel swatted his hand away and held her chubby tummy protectively.

"Hey, don't grab my fat. It's a lucky charm you know." With that she rubbed her tummy playfully.

The demon gave a little laugh "Why would you need luck if you have me?" He leaned down, closer to the girl's face.

Rachel just pushed his face away "Go to sleep Nethani and let me have my damn beauty sleep."

Sebastian took her hand from his face and kissed the tip of her fingers and kissed it softly

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

"Oh god..." Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror with wide eyes. She was, indeed fat. She wore a tight black suit that Cholo wanted her to try. And boy did it show her curves. Her fat curves, that is. "I look like a fat pig forced to wear tight stockings!" Cholo was dying on the floor, laughing. Sebastian just laughed. Rachel continued to study herself on the mirror "Does this suit make me look fat?" Cholo laughed louder.

"Come, we need to change your attire." Sebastian pulled Rachel back to the dressing room.

* * *

Sebastian and Rachel were now inside the indoor field to practice Rachel's lack of endurance in running. Rachel wore an overlarge white shirt and grey track shorts. While Sebastian wore a black track jacket with matching black track pants.  
"Now, I'll give you twenty seconds to run away from me." Sebastian gave Rachel a chocolate bar. "This bar will represent an item you must retrieve. And in any form of circumstances, should not leave your grasp. I shall chase you and retrieve it back. In any case, don't let me have it. Am I understood?"

Rachel was about to ask a question but Sebastian interrupted her by starting to count. The girl scoffed as she ran, not taking everything seriously. What can Sebastian do to her? Tackle her to the ground?

She was already at least five meters away when she heard the wind whooshing behind her. Looking back, Rachel gasped in horror as Sebastian ran with an incredible speed.

Oh shit.

This made her run faster around the oval. Sebastian was picking up speed while she was losing her breath... or in her case, her life. Emerald eyes shifted from side to side, looking for ways to somehow get as far away from the demon. But nothing seemed to click. From what she had observed of him so far, Sebastian was just playing around. He was holding back. If he wasn't he should have caught her long ago.

Too caught up with her thoughts, her head slammed against a hard built chest. She was dead. Looking up groaning, rubbing her throbbing forehead, she saw Sebastian wearing a smirk as he held out the chocolate bar in front of her.  
"Daydreaming again, are we?" the demon chuckled "If you get this from me, we'll stop for a break."

Rachel groaned "That's not fair! You're way faster than me!" With that, Sebastian took off. The irritated girl stomped her foot as she mumbled about how much of a jerk the demon was.

"GACK!" Rachel gasped as she fell, landed on her knees. She looked back with a hiss and touched the back of her leg. Guess who didn't stretch before sprinting? "Fucking bloody cramp.. can't run for Buddha's sake... FAAAAHHHHKK."

"What is it now?" the demon asked irritably. Oh how he hated getting behind schedule for a stupid thing like a cramp. He was beside the girl immediately when his ears perked up at her gasp. He knelt down next to her, putting the bar aside, studying the cramped leg.  
He rose a puzzled brow. There was nothing wrong with the leg―

"Can we have a break now?" Rachel asked, munching the chocolate bar she was supposed to retrieve. Guess he underestimated her again.

Aahh.. how he hated bratty smart ass humans.

* * *

"It took six years to build this underground facility, yah know! And the Boss' planning to make it bigger― bla bla bla"  
Rachel and Sebastian stared at the annoying, non-stop babbling Cholo machine, irritation written on their faces. Rachel elbowed Sebastian, drawing his attention. Rachel didn't look at him as her eyes wandered around boredly - yet her hands were busy at work. She talked to him through sign language, hoping he would understand her, and told him_ "Let's get away from this guy and look for the file room."_  
Sebastian nodded as he looked back up again and slowly slowed in his strides, falling back.  
They were about to go their way when...

"Hey Raine! Show me your fighting skills using this Combat Me Robot!" Cholo said, smiling like sunshine as he dragged Sebastian. Rachel just rolled her eyes and nodded, motioning her demon that she'll be fine.

"Hey Cholo! I'll just go to the bathroom while you guys play, kay?" she yelled at his retreating back.

"Okay~" the flame haired young man waved his hand as he continued to drag the grimacing demon.

Rachel turned back and jogged away, eyes twitching. _'I guess I have to visit an old acquaintance.. by myself.'_

* * *

Rachel walked casually around the underground halls, wondering where they kept the bloody files. This place was big and it would take so much time to search each room.

Just then, she heard a door close around the corner. Hiding behind the wall, she peeked and saw the man, Silver, a file folder in his grasp, walking away from the room. Bingo.

Waiting for his figure to vanish, she walked back to the hall and towards the room she thought was the file room. Opening the door and looking inside, she wanted to just lie down on the floor and roll around in frustration.

The room was dark and large. A lit pathway led to the biggest flat screen she had ever seen in her life and a large keyboard at the end of the pathway.  
Oh how she hated how technologies excelled nowadays. What happened to the old file drawers and papers with no passwords?

She scratched her forehead and closed the door behind her. Walking up to the keyboard, the screen automatically turned on and asked for the password.

She scratched her head. Now what would a dark mastermind put as a password? A word came to her mind..

"Murderer.." she typed in.

_'Engk'_ she lifted her upper lip when the words WRONG PASSWORD showed in the screen.

"Killer" she smiled expectedly

_'Engk'_ her smiled turned upside down.

"Ermm.. Dark Lord"

_'Engk'_

"Villain"

_'Engk'_

"Evil"

_'Engk'_

"Evil.. UNICORNS!"

_'... Engk'_

"Faaahhh... Ermm.. Peanut Butter Jelly Time?"

_**'ENGK'**_

Rachel breathed out heavily, running out of ideas. Now was the time to use 'Antointte Mode'. She gathered all her thoughts about Nicholas Lockman. She had brief information about him but it didn't hurt to try.  
She knew she was her dad's best friend. He had never seen the man but she knew her father and this shadowed character tended to love hunting... That's it!

With hasty fingers, she was about to press enter when the door opened. Startled, she looked back and saw the white haired man. She pulled her hands away from the keyboard and faced Silver fully, her blank poker face on.

"I should have known." The man clad in white slowly strode towards her, his shoes clicking against the dark blue marble floor. "Why are you here?"

The girl looked straight at his silver orbs with her minty silver ones "I believe that is none of your business.. Silver."

"I believe I do." He tucked his hands inside the side pockets of his white trenchcoat. "I must know why... my supposedly gone cousin― is here, hacking the computer."

"I'm just searching for answers, that is all." The girl answered nonchalantly.

"Or.. are you here for... other purposes." Silver rose an amused brow as he stood face to face with his cousin.

"I'm only here to attain information and if you'll just step aside and let me do what I have to do." Icy cold mints stared at him, "I'll leave and never to be seen again."

"I won't until you tell me what you're doing here." He told in calm yet angry tone.

"I already told you, Silver. That is the only reason why I'm here. Why won't you believe me?" she answered back fiercely.

Silver let the corners of his lips curve a little "Antoinette please," he rolled his eyes "It's not like I've never been with you before. I know your true colors. I know who you really are. You may deceive everyone else but.. you can NEVER deceive me. There is more as to why you're here. And I'm not going to let you achieve whatever is your plan." He told her firmly, staring her down. Rachel just stared back, her icy mint eyes held no emotion.

"Your stubbornness will be the end of you, cousin." She told him cooly.

The young man smirked "You should have told that to yourself three years ago." At this, Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Oh?" Silver chuckled "Did I stepped on a land mine?" He sighed "Look, I'm not going to help you. Besides, I want to see what _can_ you do now that.. you don't have your power and authority."

"I may not have those anymore, but at least, I still have this brain of mine." she replied nonchalantly.

Silver smirked again. "Aahh yes. The roots of all evil. Speaking of that.. I see that you have a new dog. Where did you found him?" He asked, referring to the tall dark clad man who was always with Rachel.

"In the street."

"Hobo?"

"Mmm.. quite."

As the two blood-related humans conversed, a shadowed figure stood behind the door, eavesdropping on the silent conversation.  
"Who are you_ really_... Rachel Madison?"

* * *

**B.N: **Did Rachel called SebbyPie a hobbo? *gasp* Someone's gonna get murdered by angry fan girls.

Yep. Antoinette is a stubborn little fella. Now you guys know who Rachel was before. And guess what part would Peter play in Antoinette's life hehehe~ For those who got confused as to why Rachel didn't recognized Silver, she did recognize him. She just didn't made it obvious. The part when they stared at each other was a little hint~

Thank you for those who followed, fav and review this story~! You guys are the best~! Makes Chuggie happy~

The _**POLL**_is now open. Please vote now so I can finish the next chapter.

Vavay everyone and see yah~!


	13. Homesick

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N:** I made a mistake. I'm stupid. *Le slams head on the wall* I forgot that I already gave Rachel's dad a name. And I unconsciously changed it. Stupid stupid ChuggiePie. You stupid silly character. But I'll stick to the new one. So hey~! You guys will get to meet Rachel's dad now! Haha.. yeah. AAAAAAAAAAnyway, I have a little surprise for you guys below.

And a big THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed! It made me so happy~ I thought everyone gave up on me for not updating for such a long time. But hey, I've decided to finish this story and stop disappointing people just because I don't get much reviews. But every review that encourages me to go on gives me the spirit to never give up!

**Troll: **You're a gay homo fag ChuggiePie! That was the lamest thing I've ever read!

**B.N: **It looks like I've found a little friend.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Homesick**

There he goes again with the creepy unnerving stare.  
Since they met in the bedroom, Sebastian just stared and watched Rachel as she walked around the room, preparing herself to sleep. The girl tried to ignore it, but his gaze burnt her skin.

What's his problem?

But still, the girl chose to fully ignore it. But a feeling gnawing at her as she tried to gather clues as to why her demon was acting this way, making her feel a bit.. scared.  
She knew he was hungry. Very hungry. She could see it when she stole glances at his direction and met his bloodthirsty eyes that made every hair of her body stand on its end. What if.. he's just trying to stop himself from eating her right here? What if he can't take it any longer and just launch himself at her?  
She wrapped herself with her arms as she shuddered at the horrific thoughts.

"Are you cold?" A blanket was draped around her and covered her, providing some warmth that left her body since she started her paranoid imaginations. Sebastian stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror.

"I... I'm fine." she stuttered, avoiding his gaze. Her heart raced at the close contact of her... soon to be predator. She chewed on her lip. She wasn't scared of anything.. not even death itself. No one could or can make her feel uneasy or fearful. But this creature with her was the very meaning of the word fear. She was never this scared before. She was not scared of him eating her later on... but his aura. The aura that wrapped around her body when he was near made her shudder.

"Are you alright?" Hands rested on both of her shoulders as the demon leaned down. "You're not acting like yourself tonight."

"I told you I'm fine. Don't worry.. ahahaha..." she laughed awkwardly, hoping that Sebastian would buy it.

"Hm.." Sebastian hummed, walking away. Thank you. "May I ask you something?" Oh god.

"What is it?" Rachel turned to face him and gave him a closed eye smile.

"Who were you before?"

Now that caught her off guard. Why would he ask that? "Ermm.. I uhh.. handle my father's businesses. Why do you ask?"

Sebastian glanced quickly at her, "is that all?"

"Could there be more?"

"If you'd tell me." He got closer again, tilting his head and smirking like he always does.

Rachel smiled sweetly at him, if not for his long observations of humans, he would not detect the slight irritation in her facial feature. "Sweetie," she called him with such sweetness like a mother calling her child. "There are some things that shouldn't be revealed. Things that are already buried six feet down that shouldn't be uncovered. They are buried there so no one would see, no one has to know their existence. Things that particular people wouldn't like to resurface once again."

"I've never heard you play your words like this before." Sebastian stated, smirking. "When one is curious, they won't stop until they quench their thirst for the truth."

"That's why people die because of their curiosity." She shrugged. "Either way, I think it is only fair for both of us to have brief knowledge of each other. I want to keep my distance from everyone else... including you, darling."

Sebastian hummed in amusement "I understand. Please, do forgive me for my curiosity. You see, I've been observing you and your character changes... like now. It is not referred to as bipolar but it seems like two people live inside your body. A body possessed by a soul of another."

Rachel gave a little laugh as she scratched her head sheepishly "Aaahh.. sometimes my old self resurfaces and takes over of my new one. You know, old selves die hard. They're still there lingering deep inside of you and reveals itself when it's triggered." She scratched her eyes and yawned "I better go to bed. Ugghh I'm so tired." With that, Rachel launched herself onto her bed and fell asleep soundly as soon as her head fell on the comforts of her pillow.

But amused crimson eyes never left her sleeping form.

* * *

_"Hi Sunshine~" Looking up from her work, she saw her father's brightly smiled face as he entered her office. He wore a button down long sleeve shirt and black pants matching black leathered shoes. His creamy brown messy hair matched his warm gentle caramel eyes that drove women crazy when these orbs gazed at them. He looked young, despite being in the age of fatherhood. A handsome face that seemed to get every woman's attention as soon as they laid their eyes on him. A reason for him to be a handsome filthy rich womanizer that every women dreamed about. _

_"How was the business trip?" She asked, looking at him while her fingers continued to type. _

_Nathaniel Bloom sat on her desk, making the blonde girl's eye twitch slightly. How many times did she tell him that tables are not for your butt to sit on? But guess what? He never listened and continued to do so. So she had given up on telling him and just let the old yet strangely- looking-young man to do what he wished. _  
_"Mmm.. It was.. Fine.. I guess..." his women-getting-caramel eyes shifting awkwardly as he let his eyes roam somewhere else. _

_By just those words, Antoinette knew that she had to write another Apology letter. Where will it end? Good thing that she was always prepared for this kind of things. _  
_"I already sent a letter."_

_"That fast?"_

_Antoinette glanced at her father "Of course. You shouldn't be surprised." she said nonchalantly, continuing her endless work. _

_Nathaniel sighed as he cocked his head to the side. His daughter never failed to amuse him everyday. "Tony-bub," he called using the pet name he gave to her "Would you like to have a younger sibling?"_

_Antoinette stopped her typing and looked at him stoically "Dad, would you like to have ten grandchildren with different fathers?"_

_The old man blinked "Err.. No.."_

_"Then stop asking stupid questions." With that, she went back to work. Nathaniel just laughed lightly as he stood up from the table and went around to where his daughter is. He hugged her from behind, circling his arms around her neck as he placed her head under his chin. _

_"I love you sunshine." He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose on the locks of her golden hair. _

_"Hm. Love you too." It may have sounded cold and uncaring, but both of them knew that this was just a way of Antoinette sharing her feelings. She may act a bit cold and ignorant towards her father but no one could understand how much she loved him. He was the only one left who loved and cared for her. No one else. So she works her body off just to show how much she appreciates her dad. _

_"You work too much, Bub. Let's go on a vacation! Like―"_

_"I don't want to." She interrupted before he started to list all the places where they could go and things they could do together as father and daughter. "Every vacation we go to has a massage therapy bonus and you do know that I hate it when people touch me."_

_"I promise there won't be this time, Bub! We can go to Bahamas! Then Hawaii! Oh! How about Japan?"_

_"Dad, we've been to many places already. So many times that I grew tired of them."_

_Her father just gave out a weary sigh. "You're such a kill joy." He pouted like a child who wasn't given his candy. But a soft smile curved his lips "But I still love you~ I'm really proud of you, you know. I'm happy that you're not like those teenage girls out there who go crazy for this guy named... Justin Boobies was it?"_

_"I don't know whose name you're trying to say but I'm sure that, that isn't his name. And, you should thank whatever god there is that you didn't have a crazy love sick daughter." _

_"Yeah.." her father nodded then pouted "But I got an ice popsicle for a daughter instead." He should be happy that Antoinette was not the kind of person who hits and punches people until they're unrecognizable. _

_"You still have to be grateful."_

_Nathaniel laughed as he hugged his daughter tightly and lovingly "Oh I love you veeeery~ much my little ice cube of joy~! What would I do if I didn't have you?"_

_"You'll have your ass kicked because no one wrote an apology letter for you." _

_Then came silence. _

_Both had a flashback of what happened nine years ago. Her mother's burial. _  
_Her father slapped her and blurted out heart breaking words that shattered Antoinette's little heart. She ran out of her father's study and back to the hallway she ran in before. Her eyes were clouded with tears as she shut them. Her heart beat so painfully, as she wished for it to stop. _

_'Please... stop being so painful..' she pleaded silently to her heart. _

_As she ran, she bumped into something... or rather someone. Looking up, she saw Antonio's worried face. He crouched down and pulled her for an embrace, rubbing her back and whispering into her ear to cease her crying. But then, he withdrew his arms and silently left her on her own. This left her baffled and confused. Just when she was about to reach her hand to him, call him back to her, arms encircled around her trembling form. _

_"I'm sorry." Came a pleading silent cry next to her ear. "I'm sorry.. Daddy didn't mean it, sweetie." The arms wrapped around her tightened, bringing her closer to him. "Please forgive me, sunshine. Daddy was just so upset that he didn't know what he was saying. I'm so sorry." He kissed the side of her face and rested his chin on her little shoulders. It was her father... much to her surprise. Her father... never hugged her before. _

_Antoinette slowly turned around, trembling from all the crying and turmoil she'd been through. "I-It's okay." she said in a small whisper. She wrapped her small delicate arms around her father's neck. "It's okay Daddy... please don't cry anymore." She cooed as she felt warm tears on her dress, feeling her tears resurface again. _

_Nathaniel pulled away a bit to cup his daughter's face, biting his lower lip. Antoinette saw the dark rings under her father's eyes, how tired, depressed and stressful he looked... just like her. "I love you sunshine." He kissed her forehead softly, then her cheek and the tip of her nose. "I love you so much."_

_Back to reality, Nathaniel held his daughter just like before. Except that he feels like he's hugging a statue. _  
_"Tony-bub?" he called again with a rather childish tone. _

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Dad, you're already thirty eight years old. You can sleep on your own."_

_"Buuuuuttt!" Her father whined childishly "I feel so lonely! There's no one to hug―"_

_"You can hug yourself."_

_"You're too cold Bub! Too cold!" He pouted. Then, an idea popped in his head. He moved his face next to her neck and blew raspberry on her skin. Antoinette jolted up, holding her neck. _

_"That's VERY childish of you, Dad! VERY CHILDISH!" She scolded as her dad laughed while holding his aching tummy. Her eyebrows twitched in irritation as she shouted "That's it! You're not gonna sleep next to me!"_

* * *

Rachel sat up as she awoke from her sleep. The room was dark and silent. She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up, shuffling her feet until she felt a bed.

Sebastian's eyes shifted to the approaching shadowed figure, wondering why Rachel awoke again in the midst of the night. She laid herself on top of him, resting her head on his strong chest as she put her hands to his side.

"Having trouble with sleeping again?" He asked, his voice vibrating through her ear that rested on his chest. She nodded weakly, fisting her hand on his shirt. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer. Something really was going on with Rachel. Since they came here, she started acting quite odd than her usual actions. She wakes up at night and mostly really quiet in the morning. And this left him baffled.

"I feel homesick." She finally answered, burying her face on his chest. "I wish things could go back where they used to be. I miss my dad. I miss him so much." Sebastian had no choice but to wrap his arms around her as he rested his face on her short hair. Psh, humans and their emotional distresses. That's why it's better to have no emotion.

"You don't need anyone.." he silently whispered in her ear "You have me. I'll be your everything."

Rachel looked up, her large emerald eyes glowed luminously in the dark room as she stared at Sebastian's red ones. "So.. if you're my everything... does that mean I can eat you?"

"..."

"I'm not eatable." He nonchalantly answered. Then he smirked "You remind me of something.."

"What is it Chocolate ba― I-I mean Raine?"

"A cat."

"A.. cat? Why? Do I look like I lick myself clean or something?"

Sebastian chuckled "No. Your eyes reminds me of a cat."

Rachel scoffed. "I hate cats."

"Why do you hate them? They're such wonderful little furry creatures."

"I dunno. I just hate them. Once I was cuddling a small kitten and it scratched my nipple."

"..."

"What? It's true! Don't go awkward silence at me!"

"Honestly Rachel, you should not bring up such scandalous events in front of a man." He scolded her as she scoffed. "And besides, how will a kitten scratch your―"

"I wasn't wearing a bra."

This girl... has no shame. No shame at all. He pushed her head back to his chest, earning an "Ow" from her as he ordered her to go to sleep.

Rachel continued to struggle but of course, she knew it's pointless. "Do you know how hard your chest is? What is this made of? Aggregated Diamond Nanorods? I'll have a bump in the morning!" she muffled as Sebastian held her head against his chest. "I CAN'T BREATH!" The demon continued to ignore the girl until a few seconds, she lied limply on top of him, fast asleep.

As the demon watched his prey's sleeping form, his hand traced the line on her back, softly caressing it with feathery touches as to not wake her up again. "How long..?" He silently whispered, "how long will I have to hold back?" He bit his lower lip as every bit of his fiber screamed for him to eat.

"Raine.." Sebastian blinked when he heard her call his alias name. "Let's finish this as soon as possible." A smirk curved the demon's lips.

"As you wish."

* * *

The next day, Rachel came back to being Rachel. Wearing her pink bunny patterned pajama and an overlarge grey shirt with her neon green and orange shoes. A bandage around her arm to conceal her contract.

She stood out from everyone else and the demon wondered why she couldn't act like or even at least― dress like everyone else.

As they walked through the large halls, Sebastian asked, "Why do you do and say such odd things?"

Rachel sipped her sixth coffee "It's because I never get to do these things before. I always wondered how it felt to be a normal person like everyone else."

"I don't think any normal person would wear something like that." He pointed out, looking at her weird untied shoes.

The brunette scoffed "You're just jealous. Anyway," she sipped again "What are we going to do today?"

"We are going to find out your strengths."

"My.. strengths... huh?" she chuckled dryly "What strengths? I.." she fiddled with the hem of her shirt "I don't have any strengths."

Sebastian sighed. "What are you good at?"

Rachel grew quiet. Biting her bottom lip, she shifted her eyes as she tried to think up of one. "I.. I.." she stuttered. "I'm good at soccer. I played as a young boy named Daniel Zeranburg in the Blackpool Cup. I dressed up as a normal looking English boy and played with them without them knowing who or what I really was."

Sebastian rose an amused brow "Really? Why did you do such an act?"

"I was bored." She threw her empty cup in the nearby trash bin "And my dad's a big fan of soccer so he forced me to join. And boy was he happy when I became the star player of the team. He kept squealing and jumping like a die-hard fan girl." A smile crept on her lips as she recalled her father's jolly expression as he brought all their servants and workers to watch the game and cheer for her. They had big banners and loud cheering voices that annoyed some people who wanted to watch the game.  
Her father was in frenzy and kept screaming and cheering for her that he lost his voice the next day. But that didn't stop him from talking and bragging about her.  
Her smile slowly turned into a slight frown. It's been two years.. almost three of her not seeing her dad.  
She missed him. How she regretted such a stupid decision. That's why she never listened to her heart. The heart was a great deceiver. She knew it, yet she still fell prey. She let her heart deceive her and now look where she was. She lost everything and her soul was now in the grasp of a hungry demon. Well done Tony, well done.

"You said you're not an active person." Sebastian suddenly remembered the time when she said that. How could she be a star player when she couldn't even run for at least a minute?

"I stood near the goal and kicked the ball when it came to me. My legs are only good for kicking.. not running. I played loads of sports back then but I rarely ran. Like basketball. People would pass it to me and I would shoot it straightaway. I usually do three pointers so.. yeah."

"Who trains you?"

"Antonio or sometimes my dad when he doesn't have work. But when both of them train me at the same time, instead of teaching me, they'd have a match instead." Rachel curved her lips upward "Especially when my mum was alive. The three of them would fight against each other for the whole day but my mum would always end up winning, leaving the two men on the ground, heaving as they lied there with their tongue hanging out."

Sebastian grinned as he continued to listen. She was opening up, he could take the opportunity to ask more questions. "It sounds like you had an exciting childhood." Irritation filled the demon's face as a galloping Cholo came towards them with his really disturbing looking toy horse. The insufferable young man came yelling towards them before he could say more, losing his opportunity to gather information.

"Hey there lovebirds that.. doesn't really act like one..! Ey! I've got news for yah~!" He announced as he stopped in front of the couple. Upon noticing Rachel, his eyes were caught by her bright shoes. "I like your shoes, girl! Anyway~" he waved his hand in front of him "The boss gave you your very first mission!" With a jolly smile, he gave a black tablet to Sebastian. With his task done, he galloped away as he waved goodbye, wishing them luck.

Sebastian slid his finger across the screen and a letter was wrote to them.

**# Mission I**  
_You are to terminate a man named Angelo Goodman, a judge for the upcoming Miss USA. _

_Raine Nethani (you will go by as Michael Harrison) will be the Host of this grand event while Skye Conlace (you will go by as Nightingale Myerson) will be one of the candidates and represent the state of New York. _

_You can use any method of termination as long as it won't cause chaos or ruin the event. _

_Everything has been set. You have a month to prepare. _

_Good luck_

"Are you... KIDDING ME?!" Rachel shrieked as she gripped her hair. "Fuck this shit men. How the hell am I gonna be a goddamn candidate?"

Sebastian grinned "Why, isn't this exciting? This means we really need to lose those fat of yours."

Rachel groaned. "For Buddha's sake, why?" she facepalmed and she could just imagine the torture that she'll go through.

Goodbye pajamas and hello bikinis.

**OMAKE TIME**

This is the part where the actors and actresses make mistakes and it just so happens that Chugs finds it entertaining to share it to you guys what's happening behind the story~!

And I bet Chugs will get in trouble with Seb and Rachel.

Take one~!

"Hi guys! It's me, Chugs the Great! We shall spy on Sebastian and Rachel when they're on break! Fuwahahaha!" Holding a video camera, Chugs slowly crept into their room and could hear voices from the room.

She heard Sebastian laugh "Suck it Rachel."

There was a scoff from Rachel "I'll make you scream your mother's name."

"Try me."

Chugs stared at the door when she started to hear the bed creaking. She didn't know whether to open the door or not.

She has few choices:  
a. Open the door to see what's happening. And whatever she might see might cause her precious innocence.

b. Let them be. But her mind would not leave her alone and will continue to wonder what's happening in that room.

c. Sneak in with a spy camera and watch it in her own file room where she keeps her precious things. (Like posters of Yuya Matsushita. Body pillows of her favorite male anime characters.)

She could now hear Rachel growling and the squeaking of the bed grew drastic and louder. Then, Sebastian spoke "Can you even go faster than that?"  
ChuggiePie can feel blood rushing down her nose.  
With her battle cry ringing in her head, "Yatta! Yatta!" she held the door knob and slammed the door open.

The two actors were sitting on the bed while Rachel bounced on it, while the two were playing... Wii Sports.

There was a disappointed look on the author's face "I thought we all agreed to play Black Ops 2?"

Take Two~!

Rachel, you said earlier that you'll make Sebastian scream his mother's name. How do you imagine him saying it?

Rachel chuckled. "He'll be like _'Aaah! Aaah! Lucifer! Lucifer~!'_ You know why his mother's Lucifer? You see, Lucifer was drunk one night then he was like _'Oh, my gosh! I have a vagina AND a penis~!_' so he fucked himself and VAM! Sebastian was born." Rachel then got closer to the camera as she shifted her eyes, putting the back of her hand to the opposite side of her mouth as she whispered "You know, when Sebastian was born, he looked like the baby version of Gollum and his head was so big that it got stuck inside Lucifer's vagina." This time, she got more closer and hushed this time. Unaware of a very pissed demon behind her "I saw his baby pictures and he's really fucking ugly. Every time other demon brats tease his muthahfuhking ugly deformed face, he'll stick his head back inside Lucifer's vagina and cry like Justin Beiber. Honestly, when I saw his baby pictures, I'm like_ 'Damn gurl, that's a mutherfuckin' ugly face I've ever seen. I need to get my eyes some protection.'_ I tried using a condom but sadly, it didn't work. But really, he'ssssHeeeeey there sweetie! How long have you been there? I-I was just telling to this camera how godDAMN handsome you are! You are so handsome that I just wanna lick it. He-hey.. what.. what are you doing with those butter knives and forks? Are we gonna have a picnic or something? Babe? B-Babe? I-I can explain..! I-I got possessed by Claude and he made me say how DAMN ugly you are when you were a baby! I swear! It wasn't me, please! I love you babe! No! No!  
GWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

*screen static*

* * *

**B.N: **Did you guys like it? So starting from now, you guys can send questions to them and I'll choose the best one! Of course your name will be mentioned and you know.. tell you how awesome you guys are.

I made a mistake (again). Rachel is not going to Ms. America. She's going to Ms. USA. I thought those were the same but sadly... no.

Another one. Someone got confused with Rachel's age. Currently, she's 20. In the flashbacks, she's 17.

So thank you for sticking with me and please leave some reviews~! I love reading all your comments! I'm so sorry that I couldn't reply to all of them. I'm really busy and I'm trying to balance my schedule. But always know that I love you all. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face.

So see yah guys and I hope I brought a smile to your beautiful and handsome face~


	14. Bum massage

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N:** I'm receiving lots of PMs or reviews about Rachel and Sebastian should go and fuck each other. Well.. not exactly.

You see guys, Rachel's not a romantic person. And it just so happens that Rachel loves Sebastian (not in a lover type) just because he has abs that she likes to caress all the time. Wut? But to tell you the truth, Rachel's a pussy. She was so scarred with her previous relationship that she lost the ability to feel love (which you'll see pretty soon). _BUT _let's see what the wonderful SebbyPie could do about it ;)

And just to inform you guys, Rachel was fine in last episode. She was just brought by an ambulance to the hospital and put into the emergency room. No big deal~ I mean her guts was in her hands and for some reason her vagina's in her throat. Yah know, that happens to everybody. No biggie at all. And besides, SebbyPie was there guarding her while she stays in comma. He said something about "Dinner is almost ready to serve." or something like that, I dunno. I'm just a poor cute and chubby author who spends her time watching... Tellitubies. DON'T JUDGE ME!  
But yeah.. after a few days, Rachel woke up, bright and well like nothing happened and Sebastian had this rather happy but shock face. Yah know, the one with wide eyes and wide big smile? So Sebastian gave Rachel a hug after she woke up that was so tight, it broke her spine and sent her to comatose again. But don't worry, she was back again, bright and well.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Butt Massage **

_Getting sick of doing paper work all day, Antoinette strolled around for fresh air. No matter where she went, all she could think about was work, work and work. _  
_The young girl gave out a frustrated sigh. Do 17-year old girls normally think about these kind of things? She would age quicker if this stress of hers kept going. _

_Then, she heard a ball bouncing. _

_Raising a brow, she strolled towards their court and saw Peter, playing basketball. The blonde shook her head in disapproval. _  
_Playing again during work hours. _

_"Wasting time again are we, mammal?"_

_The young man turned around with a scowl on his face upon noticing his witchy blonde employer. _  
_"Excuse me, Miss Spoiled Princess, but I'm not wasting my time. It's my break so I can do whatever I want."_

_"You do not have any permission to use this house's premises." Her heals clicked against the hard floor as she came closer. "So get your lazy ass out of here."_

_Peter scoffed as he rolled his eyes "I see no one in your family using this court. I'm just using it so that this place won't get eaten by parasites."_

_Antoinette raised a brow. "Obviously, you've never been to school long enough to know how long it would take for a 'parasite' to break down a building that is cleaned, polished and applied with pesticide daily. And to just let you know, playing basketball won't protect this court from rotting down. I guess your little dust mite sized brain couldn't handle the pressure of absorbing too much information."_

_Peter furrowed his brow in anger "Yes, you're right. I didn't get to finish school. Because I had to help my mother work and sustain the needs of our family!"_

_The blonde took the ball from his grasp and dribbled it absentmindedly. "You're using that to make me feel guilty and to make me apologize do you? Say," she held the ball with two hands in front of her and looked at Peter with blank cold eyes "If I were to shoot this ball from where I am, I won't apologize. Sounds good?"_

_Peter rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Woman, you're meters away from the ring and amateurs like you can't―"_

_'Ka-chak'_

_The sound of the chain net swinging and the ball bouncing rang in his ears. No. Fucking. Way. _  
_Peter looked back with a bewildered look on his face. What the hell just happened? Did she actually shoot it? _

_"Well," the girl dusted her hands "It means no apology for you, slave. Now get back to work." She turned around, about to walk away when she heard Peter grumbling to himself about "Over the top, egoistic, insufferable bitch"_  
_Antoinette just smirked to herself. Now that's a relief. She could now go back to work. _

* * *

Karma's a **bitch. **

That was the only thing that came to Rachel's mind. Whatever mean things she did in the past, she was now regretting it fully.  
It had been two weeks of losing weight. And how come Sebastian was such a harsh, cold hearted instructor? He even had a little cane that he'd use to whip her bottom or palm whenever she was lazying around or not doing what he says.  
She swore, she can no longer feel her butt from too much spanking. Her body was sore and she'd break down any time soon.. which will result to more beating.

Currently, she was doing sixty sit ups and should be done under three minutes. Is this guy crazy?

She'd rather do tons of paperwork than this.

"Sebastian~" she cried, pouting "I'm so tired! I can no longer feel my body and I have to go to toilet too! Can I have a little rest, please?" She pleaded, giving him a pitiful look.

Sebastian hummed as he thought for awhile, then decided that this girl deserved a little rest. "Okay. I'll give you thirty seconds."

"WHAAAT?!" the girl shrieked in disbelief. She sprang up when Sebastian started counting. Rushing to the door, she accidentally walked into a wall, causing her to feel slightly dizzy then limply walked/ran towards the nearest toilet.

Sebastian shook his head at her clumsiness. But that was a hard hit. She'll probably have a large bump on her head in a few minutes.

Cupping his chin, he thought about what they'd do after this training. Aaahh.. Yes, the talent section. He heard Rachel sing before (her failed rapping and beat boxing was not included. She was really bad at it). All he needed now was to practice her singing. Her voice suited songs that were soft and high or the deep and high ones.  
He was quite impressed when he heard her mimick singing using his voice in the bathroom.  
"I'll put a banana in my ear~! Put a ripe banana right up in my one hell of an ass~ it's true~ so true~ so come and put more banana in my aaaaaassssssss~!" She definitely copied his voice really good and she was DEFINITELY going to get in trouble with him.

"Thirty."

No Rachel.

She went over the time. Now what was she doing and where is she? Walking out of the gym, he spotted her, pinned to the wall by a handsome man. He had spikey blackish red hair, white skin with hinted gold on it and a seductive indigo eyes. He wore a grey button down shirt, it's first three buttons unbuttoned.

The man was whispering in her ear, a smirk could be seen on his face as he pinned her hands on the wall on either sides of her head. And what's this? Rachel's... blushing?

Sebastian furrowed his brow. Life just wanted to throw his schedule off and waste time on such unimportant unneccessary things.

"Love, what are you doing? I was waiting for you." Sebastian said as he walked towards the two with a fake worried expression.

The two people turned their head towards Sebastian. The handsome man wore an irritated frown on his face upon seeing the demon. He put his arms down and let go of the girl.

"B-Babe.." Rachel stuttered, biting her lip. "H-Hi... Thi-this is De-Dennis." She weakly introduced as she limply walked towards Sebastian and circled her arms around his waist.

Sebastian gave a fake charming smile "Nice to meet you, Dennis. I'm really sorry but, we have a schedule to catch up to." With that, the couple left. A pounding stress mark appeared on Sebastian's face as he dragged the limping blushing girl.

"R-Raine..? Can you please bring me to the nearest toilet? I really, really need to go." she pleaded silently. So that was why she was blushing.

Sebastian sighed again as he quickened his pace and brought Rachel to the toilet.

* * *

"He just came at you?"

"Yep!" Rachel answered as she stretched her arm.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Rachel hurriedly ran to the nearest toilet when all of a sudden, she bumped her already aching head onto something hard... again.

Looking up, she saw a handsome man, their eyes caught each other for a moment.

"Where are you going in a such a hurry, cutie?" the young man asked as he slowly snaked his arms around her waist.  
Feeling her bladder about to burst, she gave out a squeak and her face started to heat up, causing it to go red.

"I-I" she stuttered, trying to break his grasp around her. But in her condition, her strength and her ability to move deteriorated.

"Aww~ aren't you a shy little thing. There's no need to rush my cutie." He cooed, trapping her on the wall with her hands in his grasp. _'I'll show you whose a shy little thing after I pee on you, you son of a pig!'_ Rachel screamed mentally as she tried to pry her hands free. "Don't struggle my sweet.." his lips were against her ears as he whispered seductively. "I know you like it by just looking at your face."  
_'Buddy, yah better get your hands off me if you don't wanna smell like a toilet later on. I'm trying to do you a favor here! GET OFF!'_  
"My name is Dennis Lee. What's yours, cutie?" Before Rachel could respond with something that is offensive to mankind, a voice interrupted her.

"Love, what are you doing? I was waiting for you." She turned her head and saw Sebastian. In her head, a chorus of angels sang "Hallelujah~!" as sparkles and light surrounded him.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"That's what happened" She stretched her back, arching it as she tried to reach the floor but failed. So she collapsed and fell on the floor. "My back..." she groaned. "And my butt."

Sebastian sat on a cushion on the floor as he watched the girl lay there on the floor helplessly as she groaned at how her bottom hurt from the beating. Well, he can't have a beauty candidate with a sour bottom now would he?

"Come" he beckoned her "I'll give your behind a massage."

Rachel raised her head in a drunkard manner as she laughed "You molester... get outta here...!"

Sebastian chuckled "No, I'm serious. Now come here." Rachel hesitated for awhile then shrugged her shoulders. She crawled on to the cushion and laid next to him. Before Sebastian put his hands on her butt, Rachel spoke warningly.

"If you touch my vagina, I will rip your ball sacs off and sew it on your forehead." Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed at the threat. He rubbed the sides of her butt as he hoped that no one would come in and ask what they were doing.

After a few minutes of bum massage, it's finally finished. Rachel sat up as she bit her lip. "That was good. I should have ass massage therapy more often."

As perverted Sebastian is, a thought came to his mind. "Now that that's finish, would you like to have a breast massage?"

Rachel gave Sebastian a blank look but failed as she started laughing "Y-You're just.. being a pervert now, sweetie. I know that my boobs are irresistible but.. I think you're going too far, babe." she laughed. "But you know, you're the first person that I didn't kick. In pure honesty, I hate massages. It feels like people are molesting you by touching you and caressing your body sensually. I mean, it was my first time to get massage. There was this old woman therapist and after massaging my back, I'm bare naked just to tell yah, she said 'Sweetie, would you please lay on your back now?' And that" she raised her index finger "Sent shivers down me spine. I mean she creepily smiled down at me and said 'Don't worry, we're both girls so it doesn't matter.' Uhmm.. excuse me for bursting your bubble but, your one looked like an overripe eggplant."

"So, did you do it?" Sebastian asked, smirking as he suddenly took interest at the subject.

"Nope."

"What do you think people do that you hate the most?"

"I hate it when people stare at me unblinkingly. It creeps me out." Just then, everything grew quiet. She looked at Sebastian who was just... staring at her. Unblinkingly.  
"Cut that out." she ordered him, furrowing her brow.

_Stare_

"Stop it!"

_Stare_

"GYAAAAHHHHH!" Rachel covered Sebastian's face with her hands to stop his unnerving stare. She then, started to feel Sebastian licking her palms. She withdrew them and wiped his saliva on his white shirt (that so happens to show his damn hot body). "Eeeeewwww! That's so disgusting! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LICKING?!" The demon just laughed at her. She pouted, scoffing as she crossed her arms "Bully. Hey, I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry, but you don't hear me complaining about it."

"Actually, you did two weeks ago."

Sebastian just laughed as he sighed, shaking his head. But at least she wasn't stubborn or as bratty as his previous master. She gave him free will and was not bossy.  
He wondered.. if she was like this as Antoinette.

* * *

_Antoinette, as usual, was working in her study, typing and reading stocks of statements and important documents. She suddenly heard the door open. Raising a puzzled brow, Rachel diverted her gaze to see who rudely came in without knocking. _

_But no one was there. _

_She definitely heard the door open. Blinking, she ignored it and went back to her work. _

_"Hi hi hi~!"_

_"HOLY MOTHERFU―" Antoinette covered her mouth before she could finish the word that shouldn't come out of her mouth as she sprang up in surprise. _  
_There and behold, a three year old boy was clapping and giggling next to her. Antoinette had shocked wide eyes as she held her chest. Why in the world was a child doing here?_

_She slowly approached the child and sat carefully on her chair, spinning it to face the little boy._  
_The young boy looked up at her with his wide heart warming smile that could melt a heart of stone as he greeted her with a cute little "Hello". The child had puffy red cheeks, chestnut brown wavy hair. He wore a white shirt under a navy blue overalls with a Thomas the Train Engine picture printed on the front chest pocket. _

_Heat crawled up to the blonde's usual stoic face as she stared at the child's cuteness that seem to sparkle in her eyes. _

_"Big sis?" the boy tilted his head, making him more cute, more adorable and more glompable. _

_"Y-yes?"_

_"Can I..." he looked down, pursing his lips as he put his hand on his back "Hug you?" he then looked up with the most irresistible gaze that Antoinette couldn't ignore. _  
_She slowly and awkwardly stretched her arms as the boy smiled widely and jumped to her welcoming arms. The boy circled his little chubby arms around her neck, burying his cute chubby face into her soft golden locks. _  
_Antoinette's blush deepened as she hesitatingly wrapped her arms around the sweet little boy. _

_The boy pulled away as he sat on her lap and looked at her emerald eyes "What's your name?" With a big smile, he introduced himself "My name is Isaac Burns!"_

_She should have known. That's why this boy reminded her of that low grade mammal. But she couldn't make herself push him away. _  
_"It's Antoinette" she answered quietly. _

_Isaac tilted his head, resting his index finger next to his lips "A-Antoiment.. A-Antoment... A-Atorment.." the boy pouted at the difficulty he was having at pronouncing her name. _

_"You can just call me, An."_

_With that, the smile returned back to his face. "You know... you're really pretty." He smiled admiringly at her. He rested his head under her chin as he yawned softly. The cutest yawn that she ever heard. "I want to marry you when I grow up."_

_Antoinette raised a brow at that. What a cute straight-forward child. How adorable. _  
_For what seemed like a very long time, a tiny smile curved on her face as she rubbed the child's back, letting him sleep there for awhile as she tried to contact anyone who could bring his big unresponsible brother here. _  
_Carefully turning her chair back facing the table, she went back to work again, making little movements as to not wake the child. _

* * *

_Antoinette called Mildred to fetch Isaac and bring him back to his unresponsible brother. _

_"Hi big bro!" Isaac greeted with a big smile as he jumped into his brother's waiting arms. _

_"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, do you know that? You can't just go stroll around here." Peter scolded him. _

_"I'm sorry.." Isaac pouted cutely. "But I met my really pretty girlfriend."_

_Peter raised a brow "Your... girlfriend? You're too young to have one, silly!"_

_"But it's true! Her name is hard for me to say but she said I can call her An."_

_"An? What does your 'girlfriend' look like?" Peter grinned. Aaahh.. Isaac and his silly childish fantasies. _

_"She's really tall, she has long blonde hair and green pretty eyes."_

_Peter's eyes widened "Was her whole name... Antoinette?" _  
_The boy nodded with a sunny smile on his face. Peter gasped as he inspected his brother's body "Did she hurt you? Did-did she say bad things to you? Tell me!"_

_Isaac just laughed at him "Nooooo~! She wasn't mean to me. She let me sleep on her lap, let me eat marshmallows in the huuuuuge chocolate fountain and we played those flying helicopters! She also said that I can come here anytime and we could play again!"_

_His older brother rose a skeptical brow "Are you sure it's a girl with blonde hair and green eyes? It might have been someone else."_

_Isaac frowned as he slapped his brother across the face "Don't you believe me? She's really kind, yah know! Though she doesn't smile.. I like her." Then a dreamy smile appeared on his face "And she has big soft pillows too on her chest."_

_Peter shot a brow as his face reddened. His brother get to touch and sleep on a girl's boobs without getting slapped or called perverted! Oh how he missed being an innocent little child._

* * *

OMAKE TIME~!

Chugs secretly video taped Rachel going up to Sebastian (who happened to be reading a book called "How to Kill Annoying Bitches for Dummies") and sat on his lap as she rested her head on the crook of his neck.  
"Sorry babe. You weren't ugly when you were a baby. I was just joking... high... out of my mind or ADHD. You were really cute and you have the MOST cutest baby penis of all! And to make up for my rudeness.. here." She gave Sebastian a little piece of paper. Looking at it, the demon smirked.

_**Hey Rachel! What was that piece of paper you gave to Sebastian?**_

Rachel grinned "Oh you know, a website that will... make him happy." Rachel moved closer to the camera as her eyebrows danced up and down "It's a cat porn  
website."

_**What's the website?**_

"Hellokitty . com"

* * *

**B.N: **Oh mai gaaaahhhssshh.. I'm so sorry for updating so late. My computerPie just broke down on me and boy.. it was dramatic

Chugs: Computer-chan.. d-da-daijobu? *dramatic watery eyes* Computer-chan..?

Computer: Ch-Chugs... go-gomen nasai... I'm so useless. You're suppose to update today... but I let you down.. *heavy breathing and gasps*

Chugs: Shh it's okay. Go on.. don't make yourself suffer more.. just rest my kohai.

Computer: I.. I.. lov- *screen goes black*

Chugs: *lip trembling* Ai.. Aishteru... *wipes tear* MOM! BUY ME A NEW LAPTOP! THIS ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT BROKE DOWN AGAIN!

That's my love story.

I just put a new picture of Antoinette in my DeviantArt account. Do check it out! The link's in my profile. Chapter 15 is almost done. Now guys, can you give me at least 20 reviews? I'm not gonna deny that I love getting reviews. I mean, who doesn't? You don't know how much it makes me smile to see all your comments. The moar reviews Chugs get, the faster she updates. Reviews are GREAT encouragement for us authors and it's still holiday so I have tons of time to spend typing up the chapters.

You guys will see what _other _business the Blooms owns. And my, what evil nobles they are AHAHAHAHAHA!

See yah guys and review!


	15. Never let a Woman Drive

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Duh herrow. I know that I didn't get my target reviews but.. I JUST COULDN'T WAIT! So guys, how are you? Doing good? No? Okay~!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Never let a Woman Drive**

Sebastian was thankful that Rachel had been cooperating. She finally had lost her excess waist and now had her flat tummy again. Though the girl complained sometimes that she missed her lucky charm.. she just had to accept that sacrifices were to be made to reach your goal.

Now, they had two more weeks to practice on her singing.

"You're not singing from the heart." Sebastian informed her.

"Because I don't want to."

"Come now, we only have few more days left before the pageant. What motivates you to sing?"

Rachel curved her upper lip "I don't know. And besides, I don't really have the heart to sing. Nothing inspires me."

Sebastian smiled "How about you sing for me?"

Rachel stared at Sebastian "... Nah. You'll just make me laugh." He should have known.  
Sebastian sighed tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair. Rachel sighed as well "Fine~ I'll do it for your sake. But I ain't singing any love songs okay?" Sebastian nodded in agreement. Finally.

"What kind of songs do you sing?"

"Mariah Carey types or Christina Aguilera... Uhmm.. you know, singers with high voices."

The demon nodded, cupping his chin "Hold on for a moment. I'll just go and search for some minus one or maybe the music sheets. Just stay put and don't cause any trouble." he told her as he left the room leaving Rachel alone in the music room beside the white grand piano.

Rachel hummed to herself, drumming her fingers on the top of the piano as she waited for Sebastian to return.  
These past few days, she felt nostalgic. The memories that she didn't want to remember was resurfacing again. Up until now, she felt so.. down. She just acted happy and retarded around Sebastian so he wouldn't ask questions. Honestly, that demon won't stop bombarding her with questions. But then again, who can blame him? Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"What's up cutie~?"

Rachel turned her head grimacing and was greeted by Dennis' fifty carat smile. He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Rachel pushed his chest away with her index finger, hating the perfume he wore.

"Get yo hands off me, dog." Rachel spat, moving away.

"Awww~ are you still shy about what happened between us before?" He moved closer. He was about to put his arm around her again when Rachel placed a finger in front of him.

"If you touch me ONE. MORE. TIME. I will rip your ball sacs and sew it under your neck and I'll smash your sorry little penis with a meat hammer. Got it, buddy?" Rachel threatened, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Dennis put his hands up in defense "Why are you so mad, cutie? What have I done to you?"  
Rachel just looked away, scowling.

"What's happening here?" Sebastian came into the room, raising a brow. Sadly, he didn't find any minus one but he found some music sheets. And now that he was back, this annoying human was here again annoying Rachel. "I would appreciate it if you left the room, Dennis. We have lots of work to be done."

"Fine." Dennis dropped his hands to his side and walked out of the music room with a smug on his face.

Sebastian turned to Rachel, who was rather in a bad mood, and called her name. Rachel perked up and smiled at him. Is she still mad about her accident with Dennis a few days ago?

**RACHEL'S POV**

Sebastian sat on the seat in front of the piano as he arranged the paper on the rest. He had his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he quickly tucked a strand from his face, back in his ear.

I tilted my head, looking at him in that angle. I watched and looked at Sebastian a lot of times. Saw girls fawning over him at his good looks. I admit that he is really good looking, too good looking for that fact. Is that even normal? Oh wait.. he's not normal. Way to go Rachel! Genius strikes again!

And I also admit that he's precious to me. I mean, he's one of the few who cares for me and watches me over.

I watched his eyes read the scales as I leaned my head on my propped hand. I'm very thankful of all the small and big things he does for me... I just don't know how to express it. Because if I do remember, I expressed what I felt before and it didn't end well. But I'm also afraid. A man such as Sebastian is what every girl dreams (except for the demon part) and that's what I'm scared about. Damn it! I'm such a pussy!  
I'm afraid that.. I might... fall in love with him. And I HONESTLY don't want that. Gwah! Don't even think about it! The more you think about it, the more likely it would happen!

I took a deep breath and exhaled deeply, calming my panicking mind. They say that love is an emotion that will bring you happiness even when facing hardships. And being a young gullible inexperience girl that I am, I let my heart lead me and eventually it lead me to my own downfall.

Blinking, I realized that Sebastian had been staring at me too.. I wonder why?

**END OF POV**

Sebastian stared at Rachel blankly. He was fixing the music sheets when he suddenly heard her making sounds of a dying whale... only quieter.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, lifting a rather concerned brow.

Rachel shifted her eyes awkwardly. "I uhh.. practicing you know.. Gotta get that voice box and diaphragm ready yah know~" she laughed awkwardly. Way to go Rachel.

Sebastian shook his head as he beckoned her to come. Rachel pursed her lips as she waddled around and stood next to Sebastian.

She leaned her head at the sheet, squinting her eyes "What is this...? Through the Rain. Really, Raine?"

Sebastian smirked "You're singing this song for me, right?"

Rachel scratched her head as she bit her bottom lip, stopping the incoming laugh "Do I get through you or something?" Rachel raised her index finger in the air "With this finger, I shall make it through Raine!" and with that, she poked Sebastian on the cheek. But her finger didn't get through. She repeatedly poked him on the cheek until Sebastian decided to bite her finger.

"Ei!" Rachel withdrew her finger and pouted "Raine bit my finger!"

"Let's start this, shall we?" Having enough of wasting time, Sebastian begun to play. His fingers pressed the keys professionally that made Rachel feel nostalgic again. The way he played.. reminded her of her mother. Her mother that she loved so dear. She rested an arm on Sebastian's shoulder as she opened her mouth to sing.

"When you get caught in the rain with no where to run  
When you're distraught and in pain without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes and you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's okay, what you say is

I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain"

Rachel sang the second verse and Sebastian was pleased at how her voice flowed like a calm waves of the sea. He sensed her melancholic aura and smirked as he closed his eyes, drowning his ears with her voice and the piano.  
Rachel was about to sing the bridge, the part that Sebastian wanted to hear. He wondered if she could hit the high note.

"And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you you'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate, stand tall and say" Well, well, well. As he expected, she hit the high note without breaking her voice.

"I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again on my own  
And I know that I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

I can make it through the rain  
And I live once again  
And I live one more day  
And I can make it through the rain

You will make it through the rain."

Then there were applauses. The couple turned their head and saw Cholo (with his horse) with a couple of people behind him applauding.

"That was awesome gurl!" Cholo punched the air "Yeah men! We should hear you sing more often! ALL MY HAIR JUST STOOD UP MAAN!"

Rachel just nodded as she rested her head on top of Sebastian's. She lived her life with tons of people praising her. It was too much that she had a big head and thought that she was better than anyone― which is true. She finished her studies at the young age of fourteen and achieved so many things. Rachel sighed. Oh what a big headed egoistic she was.

After a lot of praises from the people who witness them (which made the couple bored) Cholo shooed them away as he walked towards them with a big smile.

"I'm here to tell you that Marie, our hair, make up artist and designer, is here and ready to take both of you ready for your first mission. Annndd.. good luck duudeeess!" He was about to leave when he stopped and looked back to Rachel "You really have a beautiful voice." he smiled. But this time, his smile was different from his usual ones. It was simple yet― dazzling. It only lasted for a few seconds and was replaced with his usual big grin as he did a rock and roll sign with his hand then left.

Sebastian exhaled "Well, you've done a wonderful job Skye." he looked at her and caught her rather dazed and confused face as she stared at the spot where Cholo used to be.

Rachel's heart beat increased as flashes of blurred memories played in her mind.

_There was a voice. A worried yet assuring voice. _

"Skye"

_Telling her that everything would be alright. That she'd be safe. It was dark. She could see a face but it was blurred._

"Skye"

_A warm hand cupped her cold wet cheeks, giving her some warmth. _

"Skye"

_Rain was falling on her face as she fought to stay conscious. Pain pounded on the back of her head. Then that smile. That smile that showed on the person's blurred face as her eyes closed. _

"Skye"

Rachel shook her head, blinking as she snapped out of her reverie. "Wha-what did you say?"

"Don't let your mind wonder off too much."

"G-got it."

Sebastian stood up, straightening his clothes "Now, let's head off." The two walked out of the room and headed for their destination.  
Rachel still pondered on that strangely familiar smile.

Could it be that.. she met Cholo before?

* * *

_"I have a meeting this afternoon. I might come home vaguely late and I entrust you the house while I'm away. Am I understood?" Antoinette ordered. _

_"Yes ma'am." the head butler answered dutifully, bowing slightly. _  
_Now that everything was settled, Antoinette walked out of the mansion with two maids opening the front door for her. _

_She walked down the stairs and met Peter's annoyed blue eyes. He stood at the end of the stairs with a deep frown. _

_Antoinette fought not to sigh. Another adventure for these two different people awaited. _  
_When she set foot on the last stair, Peter forced himself to bow to her, much to her amusement, as she heard him murmur. _

_A black Rolls Royce was parked in front of the house as Peter, gruntingly, opened the back door for her. _

_As both of them are settled in, Peter looked at her through the rear view mirror as he asked "Where are we going, Princess?"_

_Antoinette, who sat still at the back with her arms folded on her chest, narrowed her eyes slightly. "I advice you not to call your master such unrespectable rude names if you want to live longer." Peter rolled his eyes. "Bring me to Macquarie Circle."_

_"Right away."_

_Antoinette pressed a button on her door and a wall slowly ascended between the back and the front of the car, blocking Peter's view of the back. _  
_The young man rose a brow as he stared at the cream colored wall behind him. _  
_He could hear faint movements behind the wall and zippers. Was she changing her clothes back there?!_

_As he tried to concentrate on his driving and hopefully tried not crash into anything, he felt so lucky and unlucky at the same time. Lucky, because there was a girl stripping just right behind him. Unlucky, because he was so near yet so far. It made it all impossible because of this forsaken wall that just came out of nowhere. He didn't even know it was there in the first place!_

_Hearing the wall descend, he quickly glanced to his master at the back seat and almost lost control of the steering wheel. He looked back at the road as he tried to forget what his master looked like. _  
_Antoinette, just like before, sat perfectly still where she once sat. The only difference was, she wore a long black colored wig, a dark tight suit that hugged her figure and a long thigh length stiletto black boots. _

_Peter gripped the steering wheel as he focused on the road, fighting the blush that resurfacing his face. _

_'THIS IS MADNESS!' he exclaimed mentally 'How can someone as evil as her be this hot?! DAMMIT! I mean, that's not even normal! SHE'S TOO FREAKIN' PERFECT!" He gasped mentally, eyes widening 'I know why! Just like in the movies, every suspiciously perfect person were either aliens or robots! She took a human form to deceive us and conquer the world! I know it! I just know it!' Peter quickly glanced at Antoinette who sat unmoving on her seat with her usual cold stoic expression. 'Number one," Peter listed in his head 'All robots and aliens have no emotion. Princess doesn't smile at all! She looks like a walking icicle! I remember when Mildred told me that Princess was once a very happy little girl but suddenly changed. Maybe, the real Antoinette was captured by this monster and replaced her! Poor girl. Don't worry, I shall end this madness! I shall save that poor little girl! But first, I must gather evidences and not act suspicious. It'll be hard if the enemy knew that I know its secret.' Peter grinned. _

_"Why are you grinning?"_

_Peter was startled when he heard her monotoned question. He laughed awkwardly "Oh nothing! Don't mind me Prin― I-I mean Miss Antoinette hahahaha.."_

_Antoinette hummed in reply, shifting her eyes towards the dark tinted window. _

_Peter sighed silently in relief. He should not be obvious. This alien-tic robot is very intelligent and he should really be careful or it'll be the end of him. _

* * *

"Are you sure you're... Marie?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Why? Is it because I'm gay I can't have the name Marie?" A flamboyant man exclaimed. His head was shaved clean, wearing a brown button down short sleeved shirt and white trousers matching brown ankle length boots.

Rachel and Sebastian sweat dropped. Well, this was unexpected.

"Anyway, let's start!" He pulled Rachel towards him and spun her around. "Hmm.. tall, petite enough, big chest, nice booty.. perfe― WHAT'S THIS?!" He held up her arm and showed her her bandaged wrist which had the print of the contract "A beauty candidate CAN'T have this!"

Rachel pulled her hand out of his grasp "Thi-this is a birthmark of mine.. I-it's too embarrassing for me to show anyone." She quickly glanced at Sebastian asking for his help but the demon just smirked.

Bastard

"Aaah~ don't worry! We can cover that with make-up! But everything is fine. I just have to make you wear a wig, make you dresses and viola~! A Beauty queen~!"

With quick movements, Maria pulled out a measuring tape out of nowhere and measured Rachel with a few blink of an eye.  
Rachel in daze was pushed towards a door and both of them went inside and closed the door.

* * *

Sebastian sat on a red leathered couch as he waited for the two to come out. He didn't have to wait long when Rachel was pushed out of the room and she looked entirely different.

Fiery reddish black hair that was curly in the head replaced her previous short black hair.  
She wore a black leathered mini skirt that hugged her hips showing off her long legs, a white long sleeves shirt designed with holes that ends just above her torso and showed her flat stomach. Her lips in a color of pink that made it pucker. Her emerald eyes were more emphasized by her thickened and long eyelashes and grey eyeshadow.

She crossed her legs as she attempted to pull the short skirt down "This is too short for my standards!"

Sebastian stood up with a smile as he approached her "It suits you well. Though you are right, you are showing too much skin." he stated, tilting his head as he examined her features.

Rachel glared "Stop raping me with your eyes Raine!" she growled, a stress mark pounding on her head.

Marie came out of the room with a frown "If you can't wear something like that, how will you do in the swimsuit section?"  
Rachel grimaced as she turned blue, going to the corner and wallow in pain.

Marie turned to Sebastian and gave him a smile as he quickly took his measurements. "You know, Skye sickly reminds me of someone."  
Rachel glanced back at Marie over her shoulder and Sebastian gazed down, raising a brow "She reminds me of a girl I worked for a few years ago. Skye's long legs, face features especially her eyes reminded me of... hmm..." he tapped his chin in thought, trying to remember the name of the person. "Ah~! I remember, it's Antoinette Bloom." He clapped his hand "She's a very beautiful girl yet, very dangerous too!" He then laughed "I remember the rumors about her being an alien or a robot of such."

"Why did they say that?" Sebastian asked, much to the girl's chagrined.

"Because she was such a cold person and she never, ever smiled. She's even worst then that Kristen Stewart!"

Rachel frown deepened. She then walked away from her emo corner and went to the two with a stoic expression "We thank you for your help. We'll be taking our leave."

The flamboyant squealed "You know, with your tone of voice and the look of your face right now reminds me so much of Antoinette! Are you sure you're not related to her in some ways?"

Rachel gave a fake wide smile "No. Not that I remember."

Marie who had no clue that he was talking to the actual Antoinette smiled "Aahh okay. Well Mister Nethani, you'll receive your suit on the next next day okay~!"

* * *

_"We're here~!" Peter fake smiled widely as he hit the brakes. _

_Antoinette paid his odd actions no mind "Wait here. I'll be back in half an hour." With that, she swiftly got out of the car and disappeared in the night. _

_Peter shifted his eyes, nodding awkwardly as he drummed his fingers unto the steering wheel. Now, what to do?_

* * *

_Antoinette entered an abandoned building wearing a red and black medieval mask as she descended down the cobble stone stairs. Her stiletto boots' foot fall echoed within the old facility as she reached the bottom of the flight of stairs. _

_Pressing a particular brick on the wall, the floor opened, revealing a dark underground passage towards her destination. _

_Walking through the passage, a large thick metal door blocked her way. Entering a passcode, the door ascended and she entered. _

_It was a lab. Rooms with different uses for an experiment or invention. An old man with a white coat greeted her as she gave him a slight nod, acknowledging his greeting. _

_"It's almost done." the old man informed as he led the girl to a dark room. _

_There was a huge aquarium that reached the ceiling. A young unconscious girl floated upright as small bubbles escaped her lips, her petite figure's silhouette framed by a neon blue back light reflecting on the background. _  
_There were wires and tubes strapped in her body that held her steady in place and to deliver solid, liquid and gas in her body without much difficulty. _

_Antoinette stared at it blankly as she folded her arms to her chest, studying the human guinea pig._  
_"Send me the ending results and conclusion. I want this Deadman to be ready for its endurance test."_

_These human robots or rather called, Deadmen, were humans who were tortured to an extent, that it drove them crazy. A fluid would be inserted into them that would quickly travel to the brain and destroy all memories and emotion that the human once held except for the anger they had whilst being tortured. A small chip would be attached under the nape of their hair to be able to control them. _  
_Using their anger, the Deadman would kill mercilessly. Now, the doctors and scientists that Antoinette hired were working on how to make these beings a _  
_weapon for war. _

* * *

_"Die pig!" Peter exclaimed as he played Angry Birds on his iPod, unknown of the presence behind him. _

_"Please, do keep your voice down." _

_Peter almost threw himself out of the car, and run and scream like a little girl when he heard Antoinette's voice. He held his heaving chest, trying to calm his beating heart. _  
_"How in the world did you get here without me noticing it?"_

_Antoinette massaged her temple as she shut her door closed. "When one has a blasting earplug in their ears, do you think they'll be able to hear clearly?" she nonchalantly stated. "Take me home."_

_Peter made a face as he took his earplugs off and started the engine. _

_They were an hour away from home and it was dead silent. _  
_Except for the clicking that Antoinette made with her laptop. _  
_Which irked the young driver as a vein mark pounded on his head. _

_He tried to ignore the clicking as he concentrated on the road. It quite strange that there's only few cars and most of them are behind them. Peter almost lost his control over the steering wheel when Antoinette suddenly pushed his head towards the passenger seat, making the car go sideways and.._

_A bullet whipped through the car that would have embeded itself in his skull if Antoinette didn't move his head. _

_"A bullet that can pass through a bullet proof glass. How ironic." Antoinette scoffed. "We need to get away."_

_Peter, panicking and had no idea of what was happening, chose to follow the girl's order and drove as fast as he could (without crashing into anything) from the cars chasing them, who apparently could shoot bullets through a bullet proof car. _

_"This isn't good. They're catching up." Antoinette narrowed her eyes and decided that she needed to put matters into her own hands. Unbuckling Peter's seat belt, she shoved him to the passenger seat and climbed in front of the car and took over the wheel. "You need to wear your seat belt." The side of her lip curved a little "This is going to be a bumpy ride." _

_Peter did what he was told without question as he watched the road with a horrified expression. Antoinette wished that she could take a picture of his face on what she was about to do. _

_She teared the steering wheel off and handed it to the man who was about to pee on himself when he saw what she had just done. _

_Peter knew this was how he would die. He felt so devastated that he could not even say goodbye to his friends and family. He closed his eyes as he gripped the steering wheel tightly with two hands, murmuring prayers that they would come out safe. _

_Antoinette pressed her hand where the steering wheel used to be and a different steering wheel appeared. There were a lot of buttons on this new device for steering vehicles. Peter's fear vanished and was replaced with awe as Antoinette pressed a button and two turbo jets appeared behind the car, fire blew out and they sped off, leaving their pursuers behind. _

_"This is awesome!" Peter cried happily, a large smile on his face, still clutching the old steering wheel. _

_"Peter" Antoinette called monotonously, her face held no emotion. _

_"Yeah?" Peter turned, still smiling like a child seeing awesome magic tricks. _

_"I want you to hold onto something sturdy and be sure to protect your head."_

_Peter's smile dropped "Why?" he asked, fear and worry emitting in his voice. _

_The blonde glanced at him at the corner of her eyes "I don't know how to stop this car."_

_All color drained out of Peter's face. He felt his body turn into jelly as his jaw dropped that almost made him look like The Scream. With wide unblinking eyes, Peter turned his head towards the road and he felt like his soul was about to separate from his body. _

_They were driving on a narrow road ,nearing a Tall. Steep. Deep cliff. _  
_Of all roads, why did they end up here?_

_Peter looked back at the calm girl next to him "How can you stay so calm when you know we're gonna die?!"_

_"Panicking won't help in a situation like this."_

_Peter whimpered as he covered his face with his palm "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."_

_"Don't you trust me?" Antoinette asked, maneuvering the speeding vehicles from incoming cars without it falling off the cliff. _

_Peter blinked, lifting his head from his palm. He actually didn't know the answer to that. His gaze was cast down as a frown formed his lips "I'm sorry but.. no."_

_"Well then," Antoinette smirked a little "Welcome to day one."_

_Peter gave her a confused look until a loud thundering horn rang in his ears. Looking ahead, a large truck was coming their way, occupying the road space. _

_There was nowhere to go. _

_If he were to miraculously survive this crash, he would never. Ever. Let a woman drive. _

_Ever. Again. _

* * *

"Baby tonight! Dj got us falling in love again! Yeah baby tonight.. Dj got us falling in love.. Fall in love!" Rachel sang as she rocked her head with the beat, ears covered by a headphone.  
She tied her long reddish black hair up in a messy bun to keep it away from her face.  
She looked at the mirror as she applied some night mask cream that Marie told her to put on every night. It's very troublesome but, what can she do?

Sebastian came out of the bathroom wearing an unbuttoned white long sleeved shirt that showed his built body and black trousers. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he rose an eyebrow at the red head girl singing in front of the mirror.

"You shouldn't sing songs like that. It'll force your vocal cords since this kind of song do not suit your voi―"

"THRILLER! THRILLER NOT!" Rachel sang loudly, unaware of Sebastian's warning. A small stress mark twitched on the demon's forehead as he ripped the headphones from her head. "Hey! What you do that for?!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he threw the headphones away, plucking the plug out of the iPod, somewhere in the back. "I said, You shouldn't sing songs like that. It'll force your vocal cords since this kind of song do not suit your voice." he repeated. The girl scoffed as she gave him a shoo shoo gesture and flicked her middle finger in the end.

She turned away and muttered "Fucking black haired motherfucker."

She should really practice not to talk too much.

"I beg your pardon?" Her cheek was suddenly pulled and stretched when she was forced to turn around. Rachel's eyes widened as her other cheek was pinched and pulled. "I do not appreciate you cursing me with those putrid words of yours." The demon's eyes narrowed and almost glowing.

"Se-Sebwastiang..? Myr fraysh harsh shiment and if you donch lrewt myray fraysh go.. it'll shtay lrike thrish." (Sebastian? My face has cement and if you don't let my face go.. it'll stay like this.)  
Sebastian, still furious, let go of her face and turned around to leave.

Rachel immediately massaged her face to fix it back to place. A frustrated sigh silently blew out of her lips as she watched Sebastian's retreating back.  
She quickly walked towards him and held his hand, stopping him from walking much further. "You're such a drama queen, babe. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She held his hand with two hands and brought it up under her chin.

Sebastian looked back with a stoic expression, then spoke "You always apologize yet, you still do it. You're not really sorry."

Rachel looked away in guilt, pursing her lips. "Then how will I prove to you that I'm really sorry?" She's very lucky that her mask is still not hard enough, enabling her to talk.

The demon smirk mischievously. He leaned down and silently whispered in her ear.  
The girl's eyes widened as he pulled away, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I can't do it! I already told you I hate it! No! I will NOT do it!"

"Then you're really not sincere with your apology." Sebastian stated coldly then turned his back to leave again.

Rachel growled silently "FFFFFFFFFFFFINE! Fine I'll do it!" She scratched her head in frustration as Sebastian looked back with a smile.

"You're really going to do it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.." Rachel waved him off. She walked towards her bed and shut her mouth when she felt the mask tightening around her face.

Sebastian just smiled happily, still not finished torturing the red head. "And for the rude finger you just pulled out," Rachel groaned, slumping her head unto the pillow "You will also need to buy a collar." He received a whimper in reply.

* * *

**B.N:** Chugs is not familiar with North America. Even if she's been there, she still won't and will never be familiar with the place. So, in order to make Chug's plans work, she has to create her own America. Chugs wants to make this story a bit realistic but sadly, some things cannot be done. Chugs is deeply sorry.

Some of the past scenes are not Rachel's flashback/dream. They are just written to show you what happened.

Sorry if you didn't like the flashbacks. I just want to show you that Antoinette, is one evil girl. She's not like the ones you read in other fanfics. She chose to be like this to not appear weak and to completely diminish all the emotion she has. I know, you guys must have hated Antoinette already. But, that's the way she is. I don't create kind hearted OCs. It bores Chugs to the bone. So I create crazy evil ones!

I hoped you guys enjoyed this and have a good day! Don't forget to review~!


	16. Disappointed

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N:** Duh herrow. I was supposed to be uploading this chapter a long time ago.. but Chugs got lazy.. erm. I got distracted by an app I bought the other day ahem ahemsleepyboyfriendahem ahm. I'm not thoroughly impressed by the school arc at the moment. I admit that the drawing styles are simply wonderful but.. the contents are not that interesting, honestly. I admit that it made me laugh a couple of times but.. meh.

I forgot what I'm going to say.. Just read down below and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~**

* * *

**Chapter 16: I'm Dissapointed**

Why am I here?

Rachel blanky stared off in the air as she rode in a large airconditioned bus with the other candidates who happens to be singing Friday by Rebekah Black on the day of Monday.

But at least, their voices sounds a bit tad better than the actual singer.

When she thought her day would go as bad as it is, that is where she thought wrong.  
The girl next to her stood from her seat as she shouted "Hey! Let's sing Beauty and the Beat!"

Facepalm

The girl in front stood up waving her phone in her head "Yes!" she pressed play on her screen and the song played loudly and the other girls started singing. Some stood up and danced in the front, swinging their hips to the beat WHICH Rachel didn't mind at all. Not, at all.

Rachel watched, pretending to look uninterested when she was really enjoying it so bad that she wanted to join them. A thought came to her mind_ 'What if I made them dance to the song Hot in Here?'_  
Rachel sucked on the drool that almost trickled out of her mouth.  
Maybe this isn't a bad mission after all. While Rachel enjoyed watching them dance, the girl sitting next to her tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel turned and was greeted with an innocent smile.

"Hi, my name's Willow. What's yours?" she asked. The girl has light brown hair and dark eyes. She looks simple but beautiful at the same time. It's probably because of her gentle and sincere smile.

Rachel opened her mouth to say 'Skye' but remembered that she'll be using a different alias. "It's Nightingale. I'm pleased to meet you Willow."

The brunette gasped, covering her mouth with her hand "Oh my gosh, you have the most beautiful name!" she praised, her eyes twinkling in delight.

Rachel smiled "Thank you very much. And by the way, your lovely name suits you very well."

Willow blushed which made Rachel want to glomp her. "Thank you.." she bashfully replied, smiling shyly. Why can't girls be like her?  
"But you know.. I'm quite nervous." Her smile that Rachel adorned disappeared. "I'm an introvert and I'm not a stage person. So this kind of things is really new to me... I'm scared."

Rachel smiled, patting Willow's lap. "It's alright. Everyone is nervous just as you are. But you need to overcome it and face your fears."  
Willow smiled at the encouragement and nodded her head in determination.

"Let's do our best, Nightingale!"

* * *

_Peter groaned at the headache pounding in his head. It's probably because of the car crash. _  
_Except for the headache he's feeling, nothing else hurt much. Good thing that the airbag is soft enough to not cause injury on his head. The only weird thing is that the airbag was small for a normal sized airbag and why are there two?_

_Peter decided to open his eyes and all he could see was a black leathered cloth and a steady heartbeat played in his ear. _

_Dafaq?_

_Then a realization hit him. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no NO. Gulping, he dared to look up and saw Antoinette's unconscious face. His face widened in horror. He silently prayed that she won't open her eyes because he will definitely die in shame. Who on earth knows what this girl can do? She can just order a gang of large wrestler-sized men to beat him into pulps. _  
_He slowly attempted to move away but for some unearthly reason, the arm that was around Antoinette was somehow stuck and couldn't pull it off. He attempted to tugged on it hard but carefully as to not wake the girl. _

_But luck wasn't on his side today. _

_He watched in horror as Antoinette slowly opened her eyes. Her icy mint eyes shifted down and saw him, his face pressed dangerously on her chest. And he almost felt his soul separate from his body._

_Narrowing her eyes, she ruggedly spoke in a low shuddering voice "If you successfully bring me coffee before lunch, I will decide to let you go unharmed and forget that this ever happened."_  
_Peter nodded nervously, as Antoinette helped him untangle his arm. _

_As they got out of the car, with no major scratches whatsoever, they saw the state of the car. It was totally wrecked that left Peter gaping. _

_"What are you just standing there for? Come and let's go look around this woods and we might find a restaurant." Antoinette said, already ahead of him. _

_"Bu-Bu-But the car! How wi―"_

_"I can just buy a new one. Now let us go before your time runs out." Antoinette pulled out her phone from the pocket of her body suit to check the time and probably call for help but the screen didn't light up. Her phone is out of battery. Antoinette turned to Peter, who flinched after getting caught staring at her, and asked "Do you have a phone with you?"_

_Peter searched his pockets only to find his iPod and his phone in pieces. "Well I do. How many pieces do you want?"_

_Antoinette rolled her eyes at his dry humor. "Come, we need to get out of here fast."_

_Peter jogged to catch up with her "Are you sure you want to be seen wearing something like that?" he asked, referring to her tight body suit. _

_Antoinette looked ahead, a stoic expression stayed on her face "Well, I don't have much time to look around for my normal clothes inside the car." Before Peter could ask why, she pulled him by the ear and dragged him away from the crashed car. _

_When he was about to ask why as he repeatedly "Oww'd" in pain, a loud explosion answered his question. _  
_If Antoinette didn't dragged him away (that caused more scratches then the car crash) he would be barbecued. _

_The blonde finally let go as they came to a stop. Peter massaged his aching abused ear as he sent a glare towards the blonde, multiple stress marks pounded on his head "I appreciate you saving me. But what I don't get is the idea of you having to pull me by the ear. ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL MY EARS OFF?!" _

_The girl simply looked at him "Be thankful that I even had the heart to save you. Now, as for payment―"_

_"What? What payment? I don't have money!"_

_"I didn't say anything about money. What I require from you is your button down shirt."_

_Peter wrapped his arms around him protectively "No way!"_

_The blonde simply gaze at him coldly "Give me that shirt" she pulled out a gun from her hip pocket and pointed it directly to his head "Or I'll kill you."_

_Peter's eyes widened as he froze in his spot, unmoving. What was happening? Is Antoinette really serious?_  
_He gulped nervously as he unbuttoned his shirt leaving him in his white plain shirt, and handed it over to Antoinette. _

_The blonde put the gun back to its pocket and put the shirt on, buttoning it up. He watched as the girl finished and continued to walk on, as if she just didn't threaten him with a gun. His heart rapidly palpitated against his chest. He was scared, angry and confused at the same time. Didn't she just told him to trust her? Then why is she doing this? Is this some kind of a test? Whatever it is, he couldn't understand. _  
_For Buddha's sake it was just a fucking polo. A fucking bloody polo. _  
_He rolled his eyes, scoffing silently. Sheesh woman, calm your tits down. _

_"Are you coming?"_

_He gave a startled jump at her voice, he looked ahead and saw the impatient scowl on her face, eyebrows furrowed. "If I don't get my coffee, I'll be biting someone's head off." That someone was definitely him. He better find a some kind of civilization if he wanted to keep his head attached to his body. _

* * *

_It's been two hours of walking. And things are turning.. for the worst. Antoinette didn't look too well. If looks could set things on fire, the trees would ingulf in flame, fire swallowing the earth. Well, that's what he thought. The way Antoinette's eyes darkened dangerously as she focused her attention to the path they're trudging on struck fear to his panicking heart. _  
_The icy feeling that Antoinette's aura was giving off scared him. The accident that transpired hours ago, made him fear her. _

_She was not on his level. It's like she was on the top of the food chain. While he, stays on the bottom. Where poor, powerless humans like him belongs. It's a sad sickening truth. Those on top tramples on those at the bottom. Laughing at their hopelessness. Making them feel lower than they already are. In their eyes, they are just some annoying putrid rats that lurks the earth. _

_A frown sat on Peter's lips as he pondered on that thought. His eyes traveled to the horizon, gazing at it sadly. Then, he stopped on his tracks as his eyes spotted something. Eyes widened, he pointed at its direction "Miss Antoinette, look! There's a house!"_

_Antoinette whipped her head at him and looked at the direction he was pointing to. Indeed, there was a house. A small house to be precise. Antoinette sped off to the direction as fast as she could, careful as to not let her sharp stiletto hills get sunk in the ground. _

_Peter jogged after her. He realized that she was not a fast runner, he could hear her rugged breathing and gasps as she ran while he just simply jogged, catching up to her. _

_'Please.. please..' he prayed 'let there be coffee!'_

* * *

Rachel's exciting day came to an end. She stood at the balcony, reddish black strands danced in the night cool breeze.

Suddenly, she felt a buzz on her pajama pocket. Her phone was ringing. Lifting a curious brow, she pulled out her phone and pressed the answering button.  
"Hello?"

**_/Rachel, hello. How are you?/_**

"Oh Antonio! Hi, it's been awhile." A smile spread on Rachel's lips as she leaned on the black railings. For some reason, hearing the older man's voice brings a smile to her face. She felt comforted and safe by just hearing him talk. Oh how she missed him. "I'm doing well. How about you?"

_**/I'm good./**_ There was a pause _**/You suddenly disappeared. I was worried where you ran off to. I've been contacting you for so long, you know./**_

While being in the Owl Eyes hideout, it is impossible to have contact to the outside world. Unless you ask permission, they would allow you. The only problem is, they'll be listening to the conversation. Rachel sighed "I'm so sorry I hadn't contacted you sooner. But Sebastian and I found a new job so.. we moved out. I'm really sorry for making you worry."

The older man chuckled_** /It's alright, knowing that you're safe. It's a relief. I was so frantic as to what happened to you. But the thought of Sebastian being with you kept me calm a little. Speaking of Sebastian, how is he?/**_

"Oh, Sebastian? Heh, still good."

There was a short silence_** /Miss Rachel, I was wondering... as to why you two are living together. Are you two... uhmm../**_

"Where are you getting at?"

_**/Pa-Pardon me. I just want to ask what is your relationship with Sebastian./**_

Rachel froze at the question, unable to answer. What IS her relationship with Sebastian? That made her wonder...  
"I.. I actually don't know―"

"We're lovers." Sebastian interrupted, as his arms encircled her waist from behind. For Buddha's penis, he just came out of nowhere!

Rachel tried to look behind and saw Sebastian's smirking face. "No we're not! Antonio! Don't listen to him!"

Sebastian made a sad mocking face, pursing his bottom lip "You wound me my love. After all those cold nights, cuddling each other―" Rachel whipped around and put a hand on his mouth.

"Shut your tits up Sebastian! Gwaaah! I said no licking!"

Antonio stood frozen as he heard the things he never thought his former master would do.

"We also showered together, remember?" Antonio heard Sebastian say, making his heart grow heavy in his chest.  
"You would also caress my chest before we slept." Antonio felt his knees buckle, slowly kneeling down the floor as dark gloomy aura surrounded him.

He heard a loud smack and a low moan. "My, my, my.. getting exited now are we, my love." Sebastian hotly moaned, making Rachel just wanted to kill him right there. It would be alright if other people heard him saying these but, she just couldn't handle the shame of Antonio hearing all of this. Antonio is one of the very few people that she respected. And after hearing all of these, he probably think of her so low.

Rachel glared at Sebastian "You horny monkey. Stop it!"

_**/I've heard enough.**_**/** Antonio's low monotonous voice made her heart race frantically. _**/I am deliberately disappointed in you, young lady./**_ Rachel's jaw dropped as she turned into a stone, dread lines written on her head. _**/I thought I taught you better. I guess I failed as your butler and tutor. I am so ashamed./**_

"A-Antonio.. I-I" she stuttered. She could already see his disappointed face making her realize how she failed so badly.

_**/Please contact me when you are back here, we'll have a talk./**_ Rachel trembled. She hated it when he says they'll have a talk. It was the worst thing ever.

Antonio ended the call and Rachel leaned limply on the railings.  
She glanced back at the smirking Sebastian, blankly.  
She lazily straightened herself and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's waist. She gave out a tired sigh "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Are you mad at me?" The demon asked, stroking her back.

Rachel rested her ear against his chest, hearing his steady beating heart. "There's no reason to be mad since.. most of the things you've said was true. But," she looked up at him glaring "You really had to say those while Antonio's on the phone. I'll be killed because of you." Rachel pulled away and patted him on the chest. "Good night baby."

Sebastian grinned "Good night, Rachel."

Rachel turned her back after she waved and smiled at the demon, her present smile faded into a serious blank line as soon as her back was fully facing him. Her minty eyes narrowed as she walked away.

* * *

_Antoinette knocked on the door loudly, her usual well kept hair was in a mess, sticking and curling out of place. Her body drenched in sweat, her tight outfit made her uncomfortably warmer._

_Peter stood behind her, wondering if the girl was okay. But eh, she deserves it._

_The door opened revealing a middle aged woman, her smile drooped down at the sight of the heaving blonde girl by her door, leaning on the door frame to support her weight._

_"Do you.." Antoinette wheezed, "have coffee?"_

_The woman blinked in puzzlement but slowly nodded "Y-yes we do. C-come in." The woman walked into the small house to lead them the way._

_Antoinette staggered tiredly, losing her footing. Peter rushed to her side to catch her from falling flat unto the ground. Antoinette made a weak growl as she shoved Peter away._

_She glared heatedly "Don't touch me" she spat "I can handle on my own." With that, she continued to walk, following the older woman._

_Even though they had fought lots of times, it was the first time that Peter felt hurt. He was just trying to help yet, she just shoved him away, not even thankful after helping her out. The boy scoffed, next time, I won't catch you. I'll just let you fall on the floor like you deserve._

_Peter and the woman stared and gaped at the amount of coffee Antoinette was drinking. Six. Fucking. Bloody. Cups._  
_Did she always drink this amount everyday?_  
_But the more she drank, the more calmer she became. Her hair for some reason fixed itself, her face lost the signs of struggling and tiredness. Was this her beauty secret?_  
_Because if it was, it was working perfectly._

_The aged woman smiled politely "My name is Connie, so.. what are your names, dear?_

_Antoinette set her cup down quietly as she begun introducing herself. "My name is Antoinette. And this here," she gestured at Peter "Is my servant, Peter." The young man cringed his nose at the way she called him._

_The aged woman smiled kindly "It is nice to meet both of you." She then tilted her head and rose a brow "By the way, how did you two end up here?"_

_"A car crash." she nonchalantly answered and sipped her coffee._

_The woman gasped "A car crash! Oh my, thank heavens you two are alright!"_

_'Thanks, alright' Peter thought. 'I think Antoinette pointing a gun at my head was far more dangerous than the car crash.'_

_"Madam, do you have a phone?" The blonde asked._

_Connie shifted her eyes, "Ermm.. we don't. You see, we live in the middle of nowhere so.."_

_"I understand." Antoinette nodded. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by a squeal._

_"Mama! Mama!" a little ginger headed girl ran into the room with a sunny smile on her face "Mama! Look! Netty!" The girl raised a paper with a disoriented looking cow drawn with a blue crayon._

_Connie smiled and patted the girl on the head. "That's wonderful, Sunshine! Good job." Her mother praised, patting the girl on the head. "By the way, say hello to our two visitors. This is Antoinette and Peter."_

_Sunshine smiled as wide and happily as she could, giving the two a very welcoming smile "Hi, my name is Sunshine! Nice to meet you!" She ran towards Antoinette and hugged her around the waist._

_Antoinette's eyes widened as she awkwardly patted her head, unknowing of what to do._  
_Peter noticed the blush that faintly spread on her cheeks._

_Peter gasped mentally 'A PEDOPHILE!'_

* * *

After the public event, it was time for the special evening. An important time for every candidate partaking in the pageant.

Well, not truly everyone.

Rachel stared at the mirror, her eye twitching as beads of sweat ran down on the side of her head.  
_'I'm dead'_ she thought hopelessly._ 'Sebastian's gonna kill me.'_

Apparently, yesterday she consumed a lot of chocolate to cease her boredom and when night came, the candidates celebrated by going to the club and had glasses of alcohol. The next day, Rachel woke up with a pounding headache. When Willow asked if she was alright, her reply both shocked them. Her voice was hoarse and sounded like she was a dying old woman.

She knew that when Sebastian found this out, he would call all the felines to rape her.  
She can already see his "I'm disappointed" face and the creepy smile that would appear as he chased her with a tomahawk.

What a nice scenario.

At the moment, her voice was a little better, but not enough for her to sing. This is just great.  
She had to make an alternative plan that would make up for it. A genius plan that will impress Sebastian enough to not hurt her.

As she sat on her chair, Marie was fixing her hair  
Marie was amazing. Simply amazing. He worked so quick yet leaving everything in place so perfect. Even before as Antoinette, she was impressed by this man's skill.

"You know," Marie spoke, curling her extensions as a small smile tugged on his lips. "You don't have to hide the truth from me."

Rachel glanced up at him to meet his eyes, a smirked tugged on her lips "How did you know?"

The flamboyant chuckled "Miss, I do your hair and make up everyday. Made your clothes. I've memorized each detail of your body, from head to toe. So even if you change your appearance, I would always recognize you."

A smile played on her lips "I'm proud of you, Marie. I chose the right person. I was afraid that you won't recognize your own master."

Marie smiled proudly "I'm happy to hear that. I will always be loyal to you. I was saddened and felt no sense of meaning when you left. Me and the two boys were heart broken at your absence."

Rachel continued to smile "Hn.. my two precious boys. I miss them. But don't worry," her smile widened "Mommy will be back soon." Rachel turned her head to face Marie as he finished. "By the way, can you quickly buy this for me?" Marie bent down as Rachel whispered in his ear.

* * *

**B.N:** I was laughing at your thoughts about what Sebastian whispered to Rachel last chapter XD. You guys are... pretty close. I think. You will all find out when this pageant arc of mine is finished.

So anyway, how's Chugs? I'm fine so far and decided that I'll never go outside my house ever again. Every time I go outside, I would always meet some pedo.. or creepy people. They would just wave at me, stare at me and shake my hand. WHICH CREEPS THE FUCK OUT OF CHUGS. ME NO GUSTA! Believe it or not, ever since I moved here in Australia (about four years ago), I've only been to the mall about.. less than ten times. I rarely go outside because I'm scared of strangers. THEY FUCKING CREEP ME OUT.

**_ATTENTION!_**

I need you guys to comment on Antoinette and Peter. Just you know, write what you think about them, their characters and shit like that. I need to complete their character and I need you guys to tell me what you think about these two characters. Whoever makes the best comment EVAH will have the chance to ask me anything like:

- Chugs, draw me a fucking picture.

- Chugs, draw my OC that is fucking better than yours.

- Chugs, get lost.

- Chugs, shut up.

Or any other things. You can ask anything.. well of course.. I can't do the last two 'cause.. **I'LL BE HERE FOREVER STALKING YOU UNDER YOUR FUCKING BED! HUAHUAHEUHEUHUE!**

By the way, thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you guys for all the reviews favorites and follows! Makes ChuggiePie sho happeru~!

See you guys next time and don't forget to review~!


	17. Twins

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Duh herrow.

I'm sorry for being a bit inactive. Blame my homework.

Oh my dear sweethearts, thank you. You may not know how much a favorite, follow and review means to me... But...  
Oh I love you guys! Let auntie Chuggie hug you~!

You: Oh hell no!

:( FINE THEN!

Just go read this damn chapter!  
*goes to an ice cream bar and drowns herself with ice cream* Huahahaha.. why doesn't anyone love me?

Oh yeah, side note: I won't be able to review stories in these coming weeks because Chugs is very busy with school. Have patience my dear pies!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kuro-****shit-****suji**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Twins**

_"I'm so sorry" Connie opened the door to a little bedroom that belonged to her little daughter. "The room is small and we don't have an extra mattress so.. is it okay if you two.." she trailed off._

_"It's fine." Antoinette nonchalantly answered, her eyes gazing boredly at the small bed. She was tired and she had no energy to argue or complain._

_As long as Peter didn't do anything funny, she was fine with it._

_The woman smiled, though still not used to Antoinette's cold attitude "You two have a rest or take a shower. We'll have a long journey tomorrow." Before the woman could leave, Antoinette stopped her._

_"Excuse me, but can I borrow some clothes? I do not feel comfortable sleeping with these."_

_The woman blinked, "Erm.. sure why not. The only problem is that you might not like it."_

_"I don't really care. Just hand them over to the bathroom. I'll have a quick wash." Antoinette requested, more like ordered._

_The woman nodded and headed off. Sunshine skipped towards the room with her usual smile "Good night Antoinette!"_

_The blonde turned to her and patted her head gently. "Good night Sunshine." She liked that name. And it suited the girl perfectly. This girl reminded her of what she wanted to be when she was small, to be happy and carefree. But it was not possible. She knew that someday, Sunshine's bright smiling face would disappear and be replaced with sadness and tears. She would learn how cruel life could be._

_"Good night Peter!" Sunshine gave him a big smile as she skipped out of the room and headed to her mother's bedroom where she would be sleeping for the time being._

_Antoinette quickly glanced at Peter who sat on the bed, pouting over his iPod pieces. She rolled her eyes as she headed to the bathroom._

* * *

_"!" Antoinette gasped as she poured cold water over her body. She found out that there was no hot water but she desperately needed a wash._

_Normally, she would just sleep it off but she couldn't stand being this dirty. So putting up a brave front, she poured cold water over her body. It was freezing cold._

_She heard the door open and Connie spoke "I'll put the clothes here by the sink, okay?"_

_"Y-Yes!" She stuttered in reply, trembling in the cold as she wrapped her arms around her freezing body. She could hear her teeth chattering in cold. When Connie heard her reply, she closed the door._

_"A-A-chi!" she sneezed. This was bad. She quickly rubbed soap all over her body and forced herself to pour at least three buckets full of cold water on her body._

_She tremblingly stepped out of the shower and took the towel to dry herself._

_Her eyes were caught by a pink flowery fabric. Reaching her hand out, she unfolded the clothing, her eyes widened at the sight._

_Oh hell no._

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath as she waited backstage, waiting for her name to be called.

She didn't mind going out if Sebastian would be the only one seeing her. But apparently, the WHOLE country would see her bare clothed body. She hoped that no one would actually recognize her. It would bring her so much shame.

"Miss New York!" Sebastian called, queuing her to come out of the stage.

She gave a silent squeak and came out from backstage, erasing all worries and nervousness from her face. Her perfect strides and the swing in her hips made the audience clap in awe.

Walking on the slippery looking marble floor was a piece of cake. She lived with these damn high shoes for most of her lifetime and they felt like normal sleepers for her.

When she reached the middle, she twirled and smiled at the audience. Just when she was about to exit the stage, one of her stiletto heals snapped.

Losing her balance, she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the painful and shameful impact, readying herself.

'FUUUUUUUUUUUU—!'

Just when she was about to hit the floor, hands grabbed her arms and pulled her inside the curtains.

She felt her body pressed against a warm familiar body, arms wrapped around her securely.

"Wha?! What the... Who.." Rachel opened her eyes and looked up.

Emerald eyes met dark brown eyes.

Rachel's eyes widened in recognition. "Y-You.."

The man smiled lovingly down at her, his dark eyes stared down at her "I've never seen you that clumsy before.. Mommy."

* * *

Sebastian stared at the spot where Rachel used to be, wondering who saved her.

Mind still pondering, he called the next candidate.

"Miss California!"

Something was not right.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes for a split second.

Who was it?

Who just attempted to kill Rachel?

* * *

_When the door of the bedroom opened, Peter looked up. His eyes widened and his cheeks puffed as he fought himself not to laugh._

_Antoinette grimaced closing the door behind her, not amused by Peter's reaction._

_She wore a large pink flowery night gown. She shot a glare towards the giggling Peter._

_She sat at the other side of the bed and laid herself down and faced away from Peter._

_The young man, still cackling, stood up to turn off the light. "That dress doesn't suit you, man."_

_"Don't call me man." she scolded weakly as Peter rolled his eyes and laid himself down under the covers._

_Peter stared at the dark, unable to sleep. The bed was too hard and the pillows were flat, as if there was no pillow at all._

_He bet Antoinette couldn't sleep at all. That woman probably missed her heavenly bed and hundreds cloud-soft pillows._

_He slowly turned to check on her. She stayed on the spot where he last seen her. He could hear her hoarse breathing. Was she alright?_

_Then the coughing fit came._

_Peter sat up and checked her, turning her flat on her back as she continued to cough._

_He put his hand on her forehead and his eyes widened at how hot she was._

_"You have a fever! Crap.."_

_She shivered, coughing and sniffing. "Wait here. I'm going to ask for medicine." Before he could get out of the bed, Antoinette pulled him back._

_"It's no use" her reply came in a hoarse whisper. "I'm allergic to medicines."_

_"What the—! What? Then how will you—"_

_"Just shut up and lay back down." Peter sighed and did what he was told. "I'm cold." Antoinette shivered._

_Peter shifted his eyes, a blush slowly staining his cheeks "Do.. Do you want me to hu-hug you?"_

_Antoinette stared as their eyes met. Peter noticed the change of Antoinette's eyes. They became.. warm. The coldness in her eyes diminished as they turned bright and mesmerizing.. almost like a shimmering piece of emerald. Antoinette slowly nodded as Peter awkwardly wrapped his arm around her, the other under her head as he pulled her close to his body, sharing his warmth with her shivering body._

_Antoinette cuddled close to him, wanting to be wrapped by Peter's comforting warmness._

_"Tell me a story." Antoinette's requested, sounding like a little girl asking her dad a bedtime story._

_Since Peter couldn't sleep (due to excitement. He was hugging a girl without being called a pervert, man! And Antoinette's acting cute too which only happens every time a baby break dances.) He sighed "Okay, what kind of story would Miss Antoinette like to hear?"_

_"About you."_

_"Me? Uhmm.. okay. I uhh grew up in Clifton, a small city in New York. At the age of ten, I started working to help my mom since she was often sick. No one knows my real age since I'm tall."_

_"Right.." Antoinette weakly mocked him, knowing that she was at least a centimetre taller than him._

_"Hey, hey! You're just a little taller cause you wear those bloody high hills, ma— g-girl! Now let me finish!" He huffed. "So anyway, I didn't get to finish school because I wanted to help my mom with supplying our needs. The bastard that my mother loved left her when he found out that she was carrying me. He suddenly vanished without a trace. But the cunt came back, kneeling for forgiveness. That he had changed and realized that he loved her so much, which I believe to be a big fat lie" Peter sighed, unconsciously combing her soft curled locks through his fingers. "My mom, being a very kind hearted person, forgave him and welcomed him back with open arms. After a few months, my mom was pregnant with Isaac. The bastard wanted to abort him but my mom fought for my brother's life. I couldn't take it anymore and threw a chair at him. He got furious. He grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. My mom was pleading for him to stop as I slowly ran out of breath. Grabbing whatever was near me, I held it and I actually stabbed the bastard in the eye with a butter knife. With that, he left us alone. I had to rush both my mom and I to the hospital because she couldn't breathe and my neck hurt like hell. Since then, I decided to be tough and protect my family."_

_"What kind of—cough! wo-work did you do?" Antoinette asked as Peter gently rubbed her back._

_"I was a delivery boy, a waiter in a small shop and many others that I couldn't remember." Peter tilted his head down, looking at the top of the blonde's head. "How about you? How did you grow up? I'm pretty sure that you lived a luxurious life, like a happy princes."_

_Antoinette suddenly fell silent. "I never lived a happy life." She replied, causing the smile on Peter's face to droop. "Since I was five— sniff, I was taught to read, speak and write five different languages, learn violin— sniff, advance subjects, arts, history, business, science technology, proper etiquette and many more. I was home studied— cough! and finished at the age of fourteen. I was not allowed to go outside or play with the other children. I was strictly trained to be the perfect heiress of the Bloom business. It was a tough life." She sniffed, rubbing her nose with the side of her index. "Just like you, I worked and managed my father's businesses at the age of ten."_

_"Wow.." Peter said in daze. No wonder she acted like someone stuck an eggroll up her ass. Life had been tough on her too. "Were you lonely?"_

_"I was at first" she coughed "But I realized it was pointless and emotions would only get in the way." She then looked up, but this time, the gentleness in her eyes vanished. "Aren't you going to get sick because of me?"_

_"Sick? Hah," he laughed "I have a strong immune system, man—"_

_"I said don't call me that."_

_"Whatever. It's hard for me to get sick. So don't worry about me." He flashed a bright assuring grin._

_Antoinette stared at him blankly "Oh, don't misunderstand me. I'm only asking because I don't want you to hold us up when we leave. We have no time for more delays."_

_Peter looked down, about to retort when he found Antoinette's sleeping face. "Damn woman." He grumbled, muttering silently to himself._

* * *

"MOMMY~!"

Four arms wrapped around her, not allowing her to move or make any attempts to escape from the bone breaking, air choking hug. Rachel deadpanned as she stared at the ground, wondering why this was happening to her.

"Why are you two here anyway?" she asked, a pounding stretch mark on her head.

"We just can't wait to see you."

"When Marie told us that you were here, we got all excited!"

Rachel sighed at the identical twins hugging her. The older twin's name was Garnet. A calm, gentle, soft spoken, seventeen year old man.

The younger twin's name was Zylle. A loud childish and hot headed, seventeen year old man. The two had entirely different personalities. The one thing they did have in common was their irresistible lady-killer smile.

Garnet helped Rachel to her dressing room, and as soon as her door came to a silent shut, Zylle threw himself at her and since then, the two never let go.

Gazing at the mirror, Rachel realized how much they had grown. It was just like yesterday when she took them and welcomed them in her home. Taking care of them like they were her own children.

Back then, they were just scrawny little kids, unable to read and write in spite of being twelve.

But looking at them now, she saw the big change.

They were taller than her, their body was lean and built and of course, they had handsome young faces. They now had exceptional skills in combat and handling weapons.

But their personalities never changed.

**FLASHBACK**

She was fifteen back then, blankly staring at the window, watching people come and go, passing by buildings and disappearing out of the corner of her eyes.

The car stopped by the traffic light, waiting for it to turn green. Bored out of her life, Antoinette pressed a button to slide the window open, letting fresh air come in. By doing this, her hat flew off her head and out into the street.

"Driver, wait." she ordered.

The driver glanced at her through the rear-view mirror and replied "Wh-Why, Miss?"

"My favourite hat flew off."

Sighing silently, the driver looked for a space and parked the car at the side of the road.

Antoinette opened the door, not bothering to wait for the driver to do it for her, and got out.

Her white knee high boots clacked against the cobblestone pavement with each slow stride she took. Her chocolate brown and black stripped frilly dress flapped at the cold early winter wind. A matching expensive brown fur coat protected her from shivering in the cold breeze.

There were not much people on the street, making it easier to trail after her expensive hat.

The hat landed next to a pile of dirty old rags. Bending down to pick up her hat, she heard a rough coughing fit.

Lifting a curious brow, she lifted a broad rag with her matching chocolate brown gloved hand. And what she saw made her eyes widen for a fraction.

There were two boys, twins to be exact, that were a few years younger than her, huddling each other. They were pale, skin and bones.

The other one was heaving, his eyes were closed, coughing and gasping. The other one had his arms wrapped around his brother protectively, staring and matching Antoinette's blank gaze.

"Miss Antoinette! Stay away from those dirty things!" The driver came running, rushing to his master's aid.

Antoinette straightened up; throwing the rug that covered the twins away, ignoring her driver's protests.

The older brother (what she presumed to be) narrowed his eyes at her. "If you hurt us, I will not hesitate to fight back."

Antoinette simply stared at him. "You two are hopeless." She turned her back to them and wore her hat. "Driver, bring them into the car."

The boy and the driver looked at her in puzzlement.

"Wha-what Miss? You want me to bring them inside the car? I can't do that!"

Antoinette looked at him sternly "I am the master and you are the servant. Your duty is to do whatever I wish for you to do. Now go, you've already wasted too much time."

The driver opened his mouth to retort but just groaned. He sent a glare at the poor boy and tsked, carrying the sick twin to the car while the older twin weakly trudged after them.

They were brought home and the older boy slightly gaped at the large mansion, feeling conscious about dirtying the sparkling diamond-like floor. He could even see his reflection!

His younger brother was being treated by the family's doctor as he waited at the room they were left in. He was cleaned and put in a clean comfortable shirt and pants. He had a look around the huge luxurious bedroom. Everything looked so expensive that, if ever he broke one of these, it was worth more than his soul. So sitting on the bed quietly like a good boy was his better choice.

He heard a knock from the door and it slowly opened, revealing the scary girl who helped them. She was wearing something different now and he wondered how many times she changed her clothes in a day.

The blonde girl walked up to him and asked, "What's your name?"

He shifted his eyes to the side "I.. I don't remember. I don't think we ever had one."

"Why is that?"

"We ran away from this hellish place where they made us work nonstop."

The girl nodded. "My name is Antoinette. I'll just have to give you a name." She took his chin and gently pulled it up, making him look at her straight in the eye. She swept his brownish red strands away from his face and gently raked her fingers through his slightly long hair. "You'll be known as Garnet from now on. You and your brother will be staying with me from here on."

"Why.. why are you doing this?"

Antoinette shrugged "My father tends to be away most of the time and I get bored. So maybe.. that's the reason."

Without hesitation, the boy, now known as Garnet, stood up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you.. thank you very much." He sobbed, crying on her shoulder. "My brother would have died if you hadn't come."

Antoinette simply hugged him back, still keeping a straight face. "Say thank you to my hat. If my hat didn't land near you, I wouldn't have find you."

The boy smiled and continued to hug her, taking in her sweet smell.

...

"Mommy~!" Zylle, the name that Antoinette gave to the younger twin, sang, running up to her and hugging her around the shoulders as she read her book under a tree in the garden.

"Zylle! Don't call her that! She's too young to be our mother." Garnet scolded, making his younger brother pout.

"It's alright." Antoinette continued to read, as if she wasn't interrupted. "You two can call me that if you want."

"Yay~!" Zylle sang happily. He crawled down and laid his head on her lap like he always did and dozed off to sleep.

Garnet shook his head as he sat down next to the girl and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you." he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Antoinette flipped to the next page "Hn."

Garnet smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, used to Antoinette's cold attitude. She may say it as if she didn't care, but he could see by her actions that she loved them greatly.

"Zylle and I have decided to go on training."

Antoinette glanced at him. "We want to be able to protect you and repay for the things you've done for us."

Antoinette flipped the page. "I have a hundred of body guards; I hold the quarter of the country's army and agents to protect the Blooms. So I don't see any reason as to why you two need to train. It's really pointless."

Garnet frowned. He turned around to face her and pushed her book down which made Antoinette look at him with those minty eyes.

"We have decided upon it. We were born to protect and be at your side. So please, let us fulfil our purpose."

Suddenly, Zylle was at her face, his dark brown eyes that matched his brother's sparkled pleadingly. She tried to cringe away from the close contact as the younger child begun to plead "Please let us! I want to protect Mommy with my life! I-I want to be Jackie Chan who always saves pretty girls!"

Antoinette rose an eyebrow, wondering who Jackie Chan was but pushed the thought away. "As much as I want to keep you away from trouble.. I can't stop you with what you want to be.. especially when you two are giving me those faces." She sighed, giving them permission despite how much she stood against it.

The twins had the largest smile on their faces as the glomped the poor, unprepared Antoinette for a tight, bone breaking hug.

"We love you~!" the two said happily, clinging to the poor blonde girl.

"L-let g-go! You're choking me!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mommy, you changed so much." Zylle commented, looking at her through the mirror.

"If we were to meet you on the street, we wouldn't recognize you" Garnet added.

Rachel chuckled circling her arms around the twins' waist. "We did meet on the street once."

"WHAT?!"

"I was the one who got the last Assassin Creed game before it was sold out. Zylle was about to attack me but Garnet stopped you from attacking me."

The two grew quiet as the memory rolled back into their mind and Rachel just laughed at their expression.

The twins looked at her with a stunned expression. It was the first time to ever hear their mommy.. laugh. It was rare to see her make any faces that mirrored her feelings. Antoinette didn't show or tell what she felt.. even with them.

Seeing their mommy smile and laugh warmed their hearts. They silently hoped that they could see her like this more often.

* * *

**B.N: **You finish reading? *goes closer with a creepy smile* can I hug you now?

You: Oh hell no!

Miiiiiiiii. FINE THEN!

Hey I just met you,  
and you reviewed my story!  
But I'm in your closet,  
I'll rape you maybe~?

Auntie Chuggie is bad at rhyming words.

I uploaded a drawing of Rachel btw (with short orange hair)! It's traditional art because I don't have much time to do any digital art atm.

Guys, if you've been wondering what Rachel/Antoinette's dad looked like (Nathaniel Bloom) he looks like Ian Somerhalder. Yes, I know. He is one hell of a sexy dude.  
What if my dad looks like him and all my friends would swoon and would have crush on him... eww. And don't get me started with the teachers.  
So Antoinette's dad is a lady killer. Just make Ian have brown eyes and tada~!

**I'm still waiting for this thing:**

I need you guys to comment on Antoinette and Peter. Just you know, write what you think about them, their characters and shit like that. I need to complete their character and I need you guys to tell me what you think about these two characters. Whoever makes the best comment EVAH will have the chance to ask me anything like:

- Chugs, draw me a fucking picture.

- Chugs, draw my OC that is fucking better than yours.

- Chugs, get lost.

- Chugs, shut up.

I'll be waiting for your follows and reviews guys. If you don't review, I will... sleep with you tonight. HUAHUEHUEHEUEEE!


	18. Other Part of Me

**Black Raven Demon**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Duh herrow my darlings! Thank for all the wonderful reviews I received from the previous chapter! And to those who followed and fav-ed my story, thank you too! I wasn't really happy with the previous chapters because it felt like I wrote it in a rush and.. I just don't like it. I'm pretty happy/nervous with this chapter because it is more detailed and yeah. I think it's better to type the chapters in my laptop because I write longer while in my iPod, I write pretty briefly. You guys should be fucking happy because this chapter has **7,000+ words**. And please do forgive me if Sebastian is OOC.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no own KuroSHITsuji~!**

* * *

**Other Part of me**

Rachel let out a deep frustrated sigh through her nostril as she sat on the chair, facing a mirror as she stared absentmindedly at her reflection.

Tomorrow was the day she dreaded. The freaking talent section. Fuck, she doesn't even know if the skill that she only had left would impress the judges, more like, Sebastian. That bloody demon. The girl snorted, scratching her head because of the long red wig that made her scalp itchy from time to time.

She sighed again, getting really crossed. She believed that she could _at least_ have some point in the Question and Answer section but, if they're going to ask her "How to bring peace on Earth?" She would rage and throw her shoe at that judge. And not even that annoying demon could stop her. She would rather answer the "Unification of gravitation with quantum chromo dynamics" than such stupid peace questions. Because let's face it, she isn't a very peaceful type of person and it's not like the world or at least America would listen to those kind of crap and apply it in their lives.

Other than singing, she also had other skills such as: playing the violin (it is better to hear Britney Spears sing Mariah Carey songs instead of hearing her play the said instrument. It was a long time since she played one and she was rusty), play the piano – wait, scratch that. She doesn't even know how to play that bloody THING. Her mother didn't stay long enough to teach her how to play that instrument.

_Mom…_

Her eyes softened as she began her musings all over again about her mother. How could she forget about that crazy woman when every time she looked at her reflection, her mother's face would appear? She leaned back on her chair, starting her reverie when she recalled the times when her mom (whenever she was not out to ruin someone's day) would always kidnaped her whilst studying.

Mrs Bloom looked like those typical angelic looking blonde mothers who were always gentle spoken, kind and sweet. Oh no, but not her mother. Oh no, no, no. Her appearance could really deceive you. She was _very _outgoing, psychotic, loud, smart and very active. She remembered when Mrs Bloom told her all about her past when she was a soldier sent to the Middle East to fight. She showed her medals from the war. She was awarded for the soldier who had killed so many enemies. She didn't care about the barricade. Hell, she didn't even notice it. She went on her YOLO mode and shot the enemies whilst dodging the bullets shot at her effortlessly. And DAMN was she scary. It was said (according to her comrades that were with her in the war) that they thought they saw a demon, mercilessly killing their opponents with this really psychotic grin.

There was this one time when her mother kidnapped her from her study and took her in the middle of the forest. She told her that she would teach her some survival skills. They stayed there for two days as she trained her to survive in the wild (whilst wearing her expensive dress and shoes). One morning, when Antoinette woke up, she was alone. This scared her and made her search for her mother until dusk. She was so scared at that time, knowing that she could be attacked by wild animals, wolves for example.

As she walked, calling her mother in a faint shaky voice, she heard an animalistic growl coming from the nearby bushes, startling her as a small squeak came out of her mouth. She brought her arms close to her chest as she hesitantly turned to look at the direction where the growl was from. There it was, glowing red eyes, staring at her, making her gasp.

A shrilling scream erupted from her throat as a large hairy grey wolf jumped out of its hiding place, growling at her, showing her its sharp canines that could easily tear her apart. Three or more showed up, snarling at her as they slowly inched towards her.

"MOMMY!"

And then, she heard the weirdest battle cry ever. She looked up with her teary eyes as she shook in fear and saw a figure, the light of the moon behind it giving it a silhouette above the tree and there she was, her mother. Wearing nothing but leaves to cover her private parts.

Antoinette just gawked at her as she jumped down, hitting all the mongrels with her long stick. The wolves ran away, whimpering and limping. Mrs Bloom pumped her fist in the air "Hah, take that you stinky bitc – d-dogs! Don't you come near my daughter again!" She turned around to face her daughter, only to be met by her stunned reaction.

"What?"

"Mommy… what are you wearing?"

"Ah~" her mother sang, chuckling "I'm Tarzan with boobs today, darling." She did a striking pose and caught the leaf that almost fell off from her chest.

Antoinette tilted her head in puzzlement "Who's Tarzan, Mommy?"

Mrs Bloom groaned as she comically fell on the ground. She rolled on her back as she groaned loudly "Ayyyy carambaaaaa! Madre de Buddha! Jodete! JODETE! **NATHANIEL VETE AL INFIERNO!**" She screamed as she rolled on her back. She couldn't understand what she was saying but she was pretty sure it was Spanish. She was still learning Spanish from Antonio and she would ask him what she just had said. Her mother groaned as she slapped a hand to her forehead "I just remembered that you don't have a life and you don't watch TV. What did that bastard do to my precious hija. What a fucking dickhead – WHOOPS! Mommy said a naughty word!"

Antoinette doesn't really understand her mother's behaviour or whatever she said because whenever she asked Antonio what her mother says, he would blush and cover my mouth saying, "Don't ever say that! Oh dear Lord, please forgive this girl's mother's sins." Then after saying his little prayer and sighing, he would say "Your mother is a very intelligent woman. So intelligent that it drove her insane – please don't say that I told you that – but she's a very…." He would bit his lower lip, searching for words "… solicitous(?) woman. But do be cautious because sometimes, Mrs… Bloom could say something quite nasty."

Antoinette smiled down at her mother "You're so intelligent, Mommy." She praised, feeding the older woman's ego as she sprang up back to her feet and laughed.

Then there was a low bone-shaking growl. All she could remember was her mother stepping in front of her, a gasp, breaking bones and whimpering was all she heard. She opened her eyes just in time to see a large wolf limping and crying in agony as it scurried away. Her mother was panting as she glared at the direction where the wolf ran off to. She looked up at the woman, eyes shining in admiration. When her eyes travelled down her mother's arm, she stiffened. There was a deep bite mark, oozing in crimson blood.

"Mommy…"

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked in a soft voice, gazing down at her with gentle emerald eyes.

"Your arm is…" She bit her quivering lower lip as her tears ran down her face. What if she gets rabbis? What would she do? They're in the middle of the forest and she doesn't even know how to get out.

Her mother chuckled, much to her surprise "Don't cry my baby, Mommy's alright! It isn't that bad, you know. I'll have a new scar for my scar collection!" Her mother beamed in spite of the excruciating pain she was bearing. Antoinette cried harder as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. She knew she was in a lot of pain.

A sigh escaped through the woman's lips as she raked her fingers through her child's golden hair as a soft smile curved her lips. "Cease your crying my love. Small things like a stinking dog's bite won't knock Mommy down." She laughed "Mommy is much stronger than you think." She began stroking her hair gently, her eyes softening.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect you no matter what happens to me. Even if it causes my life to end.. You're the most precious thing I've ever had and I won't let anyone hurt you."  
She kissed the top of her child's head and held her tightly.

"I love you."

Since then, she always dreamed to be just like her mother. Strong and solicitous(?). But God has another plan for her.

She ran a hand through her red hair with black streaks and sighed. She didn't really sigh often before but Sebastian tends to do it so it got her doing it too.

She rubbed her palms together as she decided to get out of her dressing room for a bit and have a look around. Sebastian was still on his meeting so it'll take a while for him to finish. And besides, she was bored.

She got out of her room and strolled in the studio, meeting and greeting people along the way. She entered the backstage where people were busy as they tried to set the stage ready for tomorrow's show. She stayed in the corner where she won't bother or be seen by anyone as people ran here and there.

"Here's your delivery!"

Her eyes shot open as the familiar voice entered her ear. _No… it couldn't be..! _Her body begun to tremble as her muscles stiffened. _No… no. Not now. I'm hallucinating.. this can't be true! _She hesitantly turned her head to the direction of the voice.

There he was, standing there as he handed a paper to one of the staff. He looked a bit different, but not much. He'd grown his wavy chestnut brown down to his neck. He also grew a little facial hair that made him look more masculine. His white T-shirt hugged his built (but not bulky) lean body. Her heart ached as his infamous smile flashed. The smile that she grew accustomed to when waking up in the morning.

After all these years, he still had this effect on her.

Peter.

A part of her was screaming to run to him, hug him and beg for him to come back. But a bigger part of her whispered into her ear "He **doesn't** love you. He will **never** love you. He would just push you away. Hah, he won't even recognize you. Haven't you been through enough? Going through all those pain, those tearful nights where all you could think about was him? You even caught illness because of him. You **are** pathetic. **Weak**. That's why **no one** loves you. That's why **everyone **left you."

Rachel covered her face with her trembling hands as she sweated. Her lips slowly stretched into a psychotic grin as her pupils shrunk in size.

"Ha… hahahaaa… haaaa…. Kill.. kill…. **Kill**."

* * *

Peter whistled as he strolled towards his delivery van, happy that, that was the last delivery he had to do and he could finally go home and sleep. When he was about to open the door of the driver's side, he felt a rather alarming presence nearby.

Looking back he slapped a hand to his chest in shock. There was a beautiful young lady with pretty red hair and black streaks, brightly smiling at him. He let out a breath, relaxed his muscles and smiled back. "Hey, you almost scared me to death, you know?" He laughed as the girl giggled. She has wonderful emerald eyes but he was quite troubled about the dark lines under her eyes but pushed the thought away.

"I'm sorry for startling you." She apologized shyly, her hands on her back as she looked down and pouted her full lips. "But you see," She looked up again but this time, it scared him. Her pupils were small and had this malicious gleam to them as a creepy psychopathic grin stretched on her face "I'm just here to claim what rightfully belongs to me." She showed a large knife that she hid behind her back as she stepped closer.

Peter was frozen in place. What did this girl want? He didn't even know her! Peter pressed himself against his van as the girl launched herself at him. He caught her wrist just in time and fought her as she persistently pushed the knife towards his heart.

"Stop it! Go away!" Adrenaline pumped through his body as a menacing laugh erupted from the girl's throat. He gritted his teeth, struggling to push the girl with surprising strength.

The knife clanked on the ground as it dropped, surprising both of them. A growl erupted from the girl's throat as she heatedly glared at him. Then, with a blink of an eye, she was gone. She was nowhere to be found or any traces that she'd been there. Even the knife was gone, too.

Peter sighed in relief as he opened the door and got in, wanting to depart from the place as soon as possible.

"What the fucking hell was that all about?"

* * *

Sebastian trapped the wielding Rachel against a wall, pinning her wrists at the sides of her head. They hid in an old alleyway where people rarely passed through.

"Let me go you fiend!" Rachel growled with a murder look in her eyes.

Sebastian stared at Rachel, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her lifeless dull green eyes. So this was what Antonio had told him the first day they had met in the café.

**FLASHBACK**

As soon as Rachel darted to the girl's toilet, Antonio rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to him. "You're living with her, right?" Antonio asked, seeking for confirmation.

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

"What if I told you that there is a chance that Rachel is the one that would cut your throat. Would you leave her?"

Sebastian chuckled as he shook his head, "Of course not."

There was a sigh. "Rachel has a sickness."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What kind of sickness?"

Antonio leaned back on his chair and looked down "She has a split personality. I assume you have heard of this illness?" Sebastian nodded, gesturing him to continue. "You don't have to worry too much since she already took the medicine and she had stopped shifting into her other personality. But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down." He raised his eyes and looked at Sebastian with pure seriousness. "Her illness can be triggered again if she hasn't eaten sugar for a long time or if she ever saw _him _again." He explained, emphasizing the word 'him'.

"Who exactly is _him_?"

"Her ex-boyfriend, Peter Burns." Antonio bit his lip. "She still hasn't recovered from her heart break but she would be fine as long as you give her sugar and she doesn't see that bastard. Because if her other personality awakens, it'll be very hard to control her and she might even attempt to kill you."

Sebastian absorbed all the information that was given to him. So that was why Rachel desperately needed sugar all the time. He thought it was just one of her bad habits.

"But do know this;" Antonio continued, "she's very possessive. She might not show it, but she is. So try not to get too close to a girl because she would really get jealous and might trigger her sickness. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But what do I do in case her other personality awakens?"

"Try to calm her down. Hug her if you could and a candy or a chocolate might help to return her back. Try to make her feel wanted because…" His gaze dropped down "She had been alone for a long time and the people she trusted left her." Guilt flashed in his eyes but soon disappeared. "Even if she was back from being her old self, don't stop. Hug her or stay with her as much as possible to make her feel in ease, that someone cares about her. Don't make her jealous because there's a high possibility that she'll cut your head off and keep you like a stuff toy."

"I see." Sebastian pulled out the photograph he had found and slid it on the table "I believe this is the Peter Burns you speak of?"

Antonio shifted his eyes to the photo and his gaze hardened. "Yes" came his upset reply.

Sebastian took the photo back to his pants' pocket. If he had anything to ask about Rachel, Antonio is the perfect person he could inquire information of. Because honestly, that girl didn't really say anything much about herself.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

With swift movements, Sebastian popped a candy inside her mouth and pulled her in for a tight embrace, but not too tight for her to feel uncomfortable. She was still struggling, trying to get out of Sebastian's grasp but he held her still. He placed his lips near her ear as he began to whisper. "Shhh, calm down Rachel."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm here, Rachel. I won't leave you."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Tell me one time I lied to you."

"…"

"I would never lie to you, nor leave you. I would stay by your side if you wish to."

"You… you're lying. You're lying like everyone else."

A chuckle rumbled in Sebastian's throat. "I am not like those humans you had trusted. I never break my promises and I will fulfil them no matter what. Rachel," he kissed her earlobe "I never lie."

He felt her body relaxed and her breathing came to normal. He felt her arms hug his waist as she looked up at him. Her eyes came back to their natural size and emerald glow. The dark circles under eyes faded like it was never there and her face softened.

"Why are we hugging each other?" She asked, her tone coming back to their normal melody.

Sebastian smiled down at her as he ran his hand through her long wavy auburn hair and played with it by twisting it at the end around his fingers. "Is there something wrong about it?" He asked. Antonio has instructed him to not let her know that she shifted personalities because Rachel wouldn't really take it too well. She almost killed Antonio before and the guilt almost ate her.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. She liked to hug her infuriating demon so she wouldn't really complain about it. She looked around and raised a brow, "Why are we in an abandoned alleyway? I don't even remember going here with you." She glared at him "Sebastian, care to explain? Please shed some light in this situation."

The demon chuckled as he brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I just wanted to spend some alone time with you without anyone interrupting. I just missed you, that is all."

Did Sebastian really think she was an idiot? Rachel knew Sebastian enough to know that he wasn't passionate or would kidnap someone, bring them to a dark abandoned alleyway just to hug them. And miss her? Oh please, who was he kidding? Sebastian's totally the opposite.

Her eyes stayed narrowed, still suspicious about his strange behaviour. "Are you high?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Pardon?"

"I said, are you high, Mr Michaelis."

"….. whatever do you mean?"

Rachel groaned. "What I meant was, did you take some demonic drugs that changed your behaviour, you dense motherfu…. Father."

"No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Ughhh forget it. Wait… why is there a candy in my mouth?"

Sebastian stared at her as if she was the most stupid person he'd ever met. "You were eating that the whole time. Now, who is the dense one, hm?"

Rachel made a face as she grumbled some more, probably about how much of an ass Sebastian was as she pulled herself away. She liked hugs. Whenever she and Sebastian hugged, she always liked to stay there and just hold him close to her. But a part of her was screaming to pull away. And besides, who wanted to hug a demon who would eat your soul later on?

* * *

"_Nnn.." Peter moaned, shifting his head on the hard, almost non-existent pillow. And boy did his neck hurt. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, adjusting it to the light and blinked away the blurriness. As his vision slowly cleared, an angelic-like face greeted him. Her long golden locks framed her innocent sleeping face. Her full pinkish lips parted slightly as she breathed. Her long brownish gold eyelashes that framed her close eyes. Her cute nose. And her creamy white skin. When the wind blew, causing the curtain to flutter open and let some sunshine in, in the dark room, it gave her this angelic glow. _

_How can someone be this beautiful? _

"_Stop staring at me you poorly low mammal."_

"_Eh?"_

_Antoinette opened her eyes; minty green orbs stared at him blankly. "You are not a good pillow. You move too much." She complained, furrowing her brow._

_Peter rolled his eyes "Well that's because I'm not a pillow, DUH!" he retorted, scoffing._

_The girl ignored him as she got out of bed and stretched her arms up, feeling a bit sore in some places. She yawned soundlessly as she ran her hands through her long curly hair and combed it to the side to rest on her shoulder. So far, she felt fine. Her temperature went back to normal and she no longer feel like sneezing or coughing. _

_Peter made a face "You made my arm numb anyway."__  
__Antoinette ignored him and continued her way out of the room. Peter's jaw dropped in disbelief "You're welcome by the way!" he yelled over, sarcasm dripping from his tone._

* * *

_"I'm so sorry." Connie apologized, thinning her lips. "There was a slight earthquake earlier this morning and it caused a large road block._

_Antoinette stared at the floor as she unconsciously sipped her fifth coffee. _

_Peter looked up from what was he was doing "What? So does that mean we're staying here longer? I-It's not that we don't like it here―"_

_"I guess we don't have a choice." Antoinette cut him off. Peter's jaw dropped the second time and he made a face. _

___"What can we do whilst we stay here?"_

_Connie looked at her with wide eyes "Uhmm.. you may not be able to handle―"__"It's fine." she cut her off. Peter scrunched up his face 'This girl really likes to cut off people' he thought. __The old woman smiled "Well.. if you insist. We really need a lot of help around here!"_

* * *

_"This is not the job I'm expecting to do." Antoinette stared at the pig stable covered in mud and dirt. She stood outside the fence, not daring to let herself get dirty. __  
__Her hair was tied in a high ponytail as she wore a colorful large button down shirt and green shorts that ended above her knee. __  
__She looked at it in disgust, cringing at the thought of herself ever stepping foot on such a putrid place. _

_Peter and Sunshine were in the stable, chasing pigs that ran around squealing. __  
__Their legs splattered with dirt as they attempted to capture the swines. _

_"Come here piggy, piggy." Peter cooed, stalking quietly towards his target pig. He would rather chase these annoying pigs than to persuade the annoying big headed princess. _

_Sunshine looked up "Hey Antoinette~! We need your help here!" she called, waving her muddy arms in the air. __Antoinette hesitated for a while, thinking things over. She sighed, finally giving in. She sucked in a deep breath as she slowly submerged her foot in the mud. She felt disgusted as her foot sank, burying it under the mushy mud. __  
__Taking in another breath, she placed her other foot in the mud, feeling disgusted all over even though her face didn't show much reaction. _

_Peter watched his arrogant master walking into the mud and saw her muscle tensed as she fisted her hands. Watching her, he straight away concluded that this job definitely didn't suit her. __  
__He chuckled as he shook his head and continued to catch the pig. "Come here piggeh~! PIGGEH! I eat you!"__Sunshine laughed at the blonde girl "Antoinette looks funny!" _

___The blonde simply ignored her. A piglet ran in front of her squealing loudly. "Catch him Antoinette!"__Antoinette tried to run, being careful not to slip and fall unto the slippery mud. The piglet could obviously run faster than her. She started panting, quickening her pace. But no matter how careful she wanted to be,__Accidents happen. __She slipped and she fell forward, face planting on the mud. _

___Silence hung in the air. __The two stared at her before bursting out laughing. They held their stomachs as tears slowly seeped from their eyes._

_Peter walked towards her, still laughing madly. "A-Are you― AHAHAHAHAHHAA― you-you okay?" he asked as he tried to calm himself down. __The blonde girl's brow twitched in irritation. She grabbed a fistful of mud in her hand and pushed herself up. _

_It's payback time._

_She rubbed the fistful of mud on his face while he laughed, smudging it all over. Even some going inside his mouth__  
__Peter froze, initializing what was happening. __  
__He slowly gaped and gasped as he stood up sputtering the mud that went inside his mouth. __"OH FUCKING HELL NO!" He screamed, glaring heatedly at Antoinette who just sat there trying to clean her face. __Sunshine covered her ears "Aaahh! Peter said a naughty word! Bad Peter!"__"YOU JUST DIDN'T― Hey! Listen to me when I'm TALKING TO YOU!" Peter boomed, steam rising from his head._

_Antoinette looked at him, a bored look on her face. "I have no obligation to listen to you. And besides," she smirked "That mud covered your ugly face. You should be thankful."__Peter was pissed. Really pissed. His face was red in anger as he shook. Whilst the blonde tried to get rid of the mud stuck on her skin, Peter stooped down and grabbed a handful of mud, clenching it in his fist._

_"EAT SHIT WOMAN!"_

_Antoinette's eyes widened for a second. Her hair suddenly felt heavy for some reason. __  
__She raised her hand up and touched her hair and pulled it back to look at it. __Mud. __Out of all things, her hair was very precious to her. She didn't let anyone touch it unless she gave them permission. __  
__And now... there was mud on it._

_Peter threw a fistful of mud ON it. _

_This. Means. WAR._

_Antoinette stood up, dark aura surrounding her being. "You shall pay for what you had done." Her minty eyes flared as her face darkened. __Peter cringed away in fear, his whole being trembling. "No! No! Please...! I'M SO SORRY!"_

* * *

Rachel held onto Sebastian, her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as her eyes stayed popped open in shock as they entered her dressing room through the window. Sebastian held her bridal style, an arm supporting her back and the other under her knee. He looked down at Rachel with a crooked smile on his face "Did you like that little free ride of yours?"

Rachel turned to face him with still wide eyes "Are you kidding me? OF COURSE I DID! That was so awesome!" A dumb large smile played on her lips as she recalled Sebastian running like a freaking race car as he carried her. The cool evening wind hitting their faces. She had to hold on her wig in case it flied away.

Sebastian walked them over to the couch and plopped themselves down as he snuggled close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his head on the crook of her neck, breathing in her sweet apple splash scent.

Rachel was still quite stiff. Still uncomfortable with Sebastian's passionate and caring side he was showing.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Rachel bit her lower lip. She was so confused. What was going on? Why couldn't she remember anything? All she could remember was going out of the dressing room, greeted a few people and went to visit the stage to see what was going on and after that… nothing. Blank.

She blinked as she unconsciously licked her dry lips. "I… Yes." This caring Sebastian was really creeping her out.

"You'll get used to it." Then there was a pause, "will you sing for me?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
_

"Not now, honey. I'm not in the mood." She felt Sebastian smirk against her skin.

"Are you sure it's because you're not in the mood?"

Dammit, he caught her! He probably sensed it by the tone of her voice with his freaking sensitive hearing. And for some odd reason, her throat felt raw as if she had been screaming and growling for a long period of time, which she didn't remember doing. Something definitely smells fishy. And she didn't like it.

Rachel pulled away from him, entangling herself from his grasp making her feel cold when she got out of his arms. But that wasn't important right now. Sebastian was being sweet and she didn't like it. She scurried away from him until her back was against the wall opposite of him. Her eyes studied him, searching for answers.

He sat up and tilted his head, confusion written on his face. "What's – "

"STAY AWAY!" she ordered, fisting her hand against the wall. "Why are you acting like this? Whatever you're doing, drop it right now!"

Sebastian tugged a crooked smile on his face as he pulled his black blazer off and threw it on the nearby table. He now only wore a plain white button down shirt as he leaned back, crossed his legs and arms. He closed his eyes as a smile played on his lips.

"_There's nothing I won't try_," he began to sing. What the fuck? Rachel raised an eyebrow.

_"Just to make you mine,_

_To get a little closer_" his eyes opened, directly meeting her gaze.

"_Would be so divine_

_And every time I see you_  
_You make me come undone_  
_I always want you near me_" He slowly stood up, not breaking his gaze as he took slow strides towards her. Rachel had to admit, he wasn't that bad. But she still kept her frown deepened.

_"In you I found the one_." He paused, just a few centimetres from her. Then, a wide smile spread on his face.

"_Oh why don't you smile my only star?"_ He sang in a happy tone, snapping his fingers with the rhythm. _"Shine on baby. Smile, my only star. Smile, my only star._" Rachel stared at his sincere happy smile. The first true smile she ever saw in him. He sang the chorus again but this time, he held her in a waltzing position. He was holding her right hand and he placed her left on his shoulder. He was swinging them around as a playful smile broke in his face while singing the song.

Damn it! Sebastian's smile was contagious! Rachel couldn't help but curve her lips in a smile, too.

"_With you by my side_," a soft smile curved his lips as he looked down at her with half lidded eyes as they swayed slowly, continuing his song.

_"Girl it feels so right_

_Now that I'm close to you_" The hand that rested on her back pulled her closer, placing his cheek against her temple.

_"I could stay all night."_

Sebastian began to sing the chorus again as they happily swung with the melody. Rachel couldn't resist to sing with him with a big smile on her face. For a very long time, it was the first time she'd ever smiled like this. It was so long since she started feeling this emotion again. Happiness. And how odd it was that a menacing demon could make her smile and happy again by just singing and dancing with him.

Music has been an important part of her life. Whenever she felt stressed, music would do the job to somehow calm her nerves (that was back then when she still not quite fond of sweets). She was still a little creeped out by Sebastian's eccentric behaviour but she would let it pass, for now. Maybe the demon hit his head or something and it affected his brain's functions. You'll never know.

They still held each other, a smile glued on their faces as they slowly swayed their hips. Rachel rested her head under his chin whilst Sebastian rested his cheek on the top of her head. They held each other for awhile until the door burst open.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

* * *

_"Are you all finished with the― HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Connie gasped in horror as a hand slapped to her chest in shock. __There was mud everywhere. __And there were two mud monsters throwing mud at each other. __  
__What was going on here?__"Hey, what happening here?" Connie asked, walking towards the pig stable. When she came closer, she realized it was her two guests, panting and glaring at each other. __"Goodness, look at you two!" She exclaimed. The two finally calmed down, but still glaring at each other. Connie shook her head. Teenagers. "Have you all put all the pigs back inside the stable?" she asked. _

___That made the two young people look away. They spent most of their time throwing mud at each other that they totally forgot why they were there. __  
__Connie sighed and shook her head again._

_"Mama~!" Came Sunshine's giddily voice that attracted the attention of the three people. She skipped to them, a wide bright smile on her dirty face. "I brought all the pigs in~!"_

_The old woman smiled. At least someone didn't slack from the job. "Good girl." She praised. She turned to the two and smiled wryly "There's a waterfall near here. You'll find it easily if you follow that path." She informed._

* * *

_Antoinette raked her fingers through her long wet hair, combing away any excess dirt that was stuck in them. She was submerged into the water while her back faced the gushing medium size waterfall. She wore a grey T-shirt with a green knee length shorts that she borrowed from Connie. She woouldn't let Peter see too much of her skin since she wasn't the type of girl who would willingly show too much skin and would get upset when someone stared at her body. It was just stupid. If you don't want anyone to stare at your goodies, then keep them hidden. Simple as that._

_The flowing water and nature sounds filled her ears as she combed through her brownish gold hair. As she looked down to study it, checking if she missed a spot, there she noticed two long black strands. She furrowed her brows as she plucked one and studied it, holding it in front of her. Now why the hell did she had a black hair? Her dad wasn't a black head (he was a dirty blonde but soon it turned to dark brown) and her mother definitely wasn't a black head. She studied it closely, holding it up to the sun. It was positively pure black. No hints of brown. Just inky black. She waved the strand off and pushed the issue aside at the back of her head. It might have come from her relatives or something._

"_WAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She heard a big splash that created a wave, hitting her at the back of her head. Her eyebrow twitched as she looked back with an unamused look on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the half naked man behind her._

_Peter threw his hand in the air with a big smile on his face. He felt refreshed and he enjoyed his rather high jump. He shook his head, sprinkling the water out of his messy hair. He looked to the side and found his boss glaring at him. He mouthed a "what" with a shrug and the girl turned her head away from him, facing the front again._

"_You're no fun you know that?" he teased. A crooked smile on his face._

"_I simply do not take any amusement from jumping off from high areas." She retorted, rubbing her arm to free herself from any more mud that was stuck._

"_What? It's fun to dive, yah know? I do it all the time." A goofy smile glued on his face._

_Antoinette turned with a smirk on her face (he always got crept out when she did that) "No wonder you act like that. You hit your head most of the time and it stirs the functions of your brain. How pitiful you are right now."_

_Peter's jaw dropped, offended by her words. "But at least I'm making the most of my life creating happy memories. So when I grow old I would remember all the fun things I did and laugh about it. Unlike you who – " He saw the pain flash in her eyes but it was gone with a blink of an eye. That's right. Antoinette didn't really have the chance to goof around and have a life like the other teenagers. She was bound to a life where she would always be alone and work until her last breath. His eyes softened as he approached her._

_Antoinette didn't really know what was happening. All she knew was that Peter was saying that he would live his life by creating happy memories so when he grows old and looks back at the life he had, he would be happy. Unlike her, that was when he paused. When he said that, it sent a stab through her heart. She didn't have an exciting life. She had no memories to look back at and laugh when she gets old. She had none of those. Only woeful and pitiful memories were there to crush her heart every time it plays in her mind. She was waiting for him to continue. To rub in her face that she had a pathetic empty life. She was deep in thought that she didn't realize the arms surrounding her, pulling her for a hug. _

_Her eyes widened as her petite body was pressed against Peter's muscular lean body, their wet body pressed close together. Her heart suddenly pumped into a different kind of pace. It wasn't the scared type of pace… it was different. Her mind was screaming for her to push him away and tell him that she didn't need any of his pity. But her body stayed in place. Ignoring what her mind was telling it to do._

_Peter pulled away and his lips tugged the sweetest charming smile she had ever received from anyone except her mother, father and Antonio. It fastened the pace of her heart like she never felt before. She felt weird. For some odd unexplainable reason, she was mesmerized by Peter's striking blue eyes, almost like she was hypnotized by them._

"_Do you want to jump with me?"_

_Antoinette blinked, pulling herself together as she landed back on reality. "Pardon?"_

"_I said, do you want to jump with me?" he repeated but not once sounding annoyed. _

_Antoinette shifted her eyes, not really finding the idea pleasing. "I don't think – "_

"_Ahh, you're such a scaredy cat!" He cut her out as he pulled himself out of the water and pulled her after by the arm._

"_I don't want to! Unhand me this instant!" She ordered but Peter just rolled his eyes at her as he continued to pull her towards the spot where he jumped off last time._

_Antoinette stared at his bare back as she was being dragged. The small droplets travelled down his broad back. He had the perfect V shaped body that would surely make any ladies squeal. For some reason, she wanted to caress his back and - NO! No Antoinette! Whatever you're doing, stop it this instance! She yelled to herself mentally. What in the world was she thinking, caressing her employee's back? What had gotten into her? Surely this dumb man was starting to rub on her._

_All of a sudden, she was carried bridal style as her arms automatically flew and wrapped around Peter's neck. "What-what? What is going on?"_

_Peter just grinned as he tightened his hold on her. "Your exciting life will start from here!" With that, they jumped off, falling down on the deep water._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"_I'LL BUUUUY A NEW LINGERIEEEEEeeee!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Bloom residence…_

_Nathaniel burst into the door of his daughter's study open with a big smile on his face "Tony-bub, your handsome sexy Daddy is home~!" He proclaimed as he opened his arms, ready to hug his darling daughter._

_He blinked when he found the room empty. A frown sat on his lips as he closed the door and headed towards Antoinette's bedroom, only to find it empty too. He ran a hand through his messy hair and decided to call his butler._

"_Reuben," Nathaniel called as the butler approached with a quick bow. "Where is my daughter?"_

"_Miss Antoinette left last Monday afternoon for a meeting saying that she might arrive pretty late, sir. She didn't specify where she headed to." The butler answered professionally. _

_Nathaniel knitted his thick eyebrows together, angered by the thought of Antoinette not even saying where she went. She had been missing for two days and she was still not back! He pulled out his phone and speed dialed her number. Not available. He let out a deep breath as he ordered the butler to send a search party without letting the media know. It would just be catastrophic if that happened._

_Many people hated the Blooms and he worried for his daughter's well being. If he found out that someone dared to hurt her, they will pay dearly._

_There was no use of pacing around and getting all worked up. He entered his daughter's room and was greeted by the smell of this sweet apple splash scent that filled his senses. He flicked the lights on and let his eyes wonder around the room._

_The room consisted of the colours coffee brown, cream, brownish gold and white. She was never really a fan of black or any dark colours. Antoinette was a classy elegant person. It was part of her personality since she was young. The room mirrored its owner._

_He looked around and his eyes caught a long portrait of her on the wall. It was in brown shading. Her lids are halfway open, her mouth slightly open and her long curly locks framed her beautiful angelic face. She looked just like her mother._

_A sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to her bed and laid himself down. He stared at the creamy brown ceiling and closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, his beautiful daughter's face would greet him when he wakes. His daughter told him that whenever he's panicking, just lie down and sleep so he won't get stressed out._

_"My baby angel... come back to Daddy quickly."_

* * *

**B.N: **Did you guys like it? Antoinette's dad (Ian Somerhalder *insert nosebleed here*) is so sweet towards his daughter. Sleeping while his daughter is missing. Who can blame him? His daughter told him to do that.

And guys, go to my crappy profile and there's a section there that says "BLACK RAVEN DEMON CAST" or whatever and you'll find celebrities that looks like my characters. I'm still looking for an actor that kinda looks like Sebastian but can't find any. Oh wells. And the song that Sebastian sang is in my profile. YOU GUYS HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT AND IMAGINE THAT SEBBYPIE IS SINGING AND DANCING WITH YOU!

AND WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE DANCING/SINGING SCENE?! I WANNA KNOW! And also Rachel's split personality issue. You guys might be like "Ugh, Sebby-chan is not the type of person who dance/sing and blablabla.." Come on guys, we all know that Sebastian always exaggerated whenever he does something.

And OMGEEE RACHEL AND PETER MET AND THE BASTARD ALMOST DIED!

I would LOVE to hear your responses guys :D

Thanks for everything! xoxooxox

... Chuggie, I think you're raping people now.


End file.
